Battle of the Sexes Jake vs Bella
by Donniluvsgaston
Summary: Isabella swan goes from her penthouse suite to the town of forks. Her first time in public high school is a complete disaster and her high school rival is someone in the opposite sex. Let the love games begin.Rated Hot...you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1 High School Hell Wolves

Battle of the Sexes- Bella vs. Jake

Bella stood in front of her life size mirror as she finished concealing her face and blushing her cheeks. Her juicy couture charm necklace sparkled around her pale neck and her light brown hair and strawberry blonde highlights were pulled up into a ponytail. She placed her huge designer shades over her eyes as she grabbed her Gucci backpack and headed out. There was no sun in forks but Chloe shades required no sun. She inhaled lightly once she reached the bottom step. Charlie stood in the archway as and eyed her deeply. Bella sighed.  
"Rene and her expensive gifts are making this whole parenting thing hard."  
"Daddy seriously your great but René has taste."  
"Yea and where did she get that skirt your wearing?" he said gazing down "And when will she be sending the other half?"  
Bella laughed lightly wrapping her arms around his neck, "Oh dad being over protective is normal you fathers but I promise I wont bend and snap."  
"Bells where do you learn to talk like that?"  
Bella shrugged her shoulders, "Too many Disney movies."  
"I'm blocking everything Disney from the television. Oh and by the way Rene had your car transported here."  
Bella jumped up and down like a kid in the candy store while clapping her hands. She was excited that she did not have to start at a new school in a beat up red truck someone named Billy had donated her. She did not like gifts from people who were not family. She was not a charity case.  
"I take it you are excited."  
"Am I. Remind me to call and thank her."  
"Sure thing kiddo. So your first day of school in forks how do you feel?"  
"I feel pretty normal. If I can deal with snobby girls at Pollard Mere Academy I'm sure I can handle anything."  
"Well alright then. I have the late shift tonight so you will probably be asleep when I get home."  
Bella smiled lightly, "Don't worry I'll be fine beside I'll probably just wait up for you."  
"Oh you don't have to do that."  
"But I want to. Charlie we have missed so much time together. I owe you a few hours of my life before I make friends and corrupt your town," she joked.  
Charlie laughed, "You are like a clone of your mother. But listen kid public school is a little different than private school. Take it easy on your peers you hear me?"  
Bella nodded lightly, "Of course dad."  
Bella and Charlie exited the house. He headed towards the police car and she made her way over to her candy apple red BMW X6. She got in and checked her reflection in the mirror. She knew that Charlie was a strict dad so she would lose the sweat and flat shoes once she was in the parking lot of school. Bella did not like to lie or sneak around but she respected Charlie enough to not make him nervous. Plus she did not want to be on lock up. Rene made her promise to take it easy on him. It was hard enough hiding the tatoo on her neck and back. Even the belly ring was a no go and Rene made her promise to keep that covered as well. Living here for the remander of her high school sentence was going to be hard.  
Bella wished Rene had not taken that two year marketing job over in Germany. But she knew that it made her mother happy so she swallowed her pride and decided to live with her dad.  
Bella waved to Charlie one last time before speeding off. She always wondered what public school would be like? Maybe it was like her favorite old sitcom saved by the bell? she turned on the radio and popped in a CD. The pussycat dolls- Bad girl was her favorite Jam for the past year. She listened to it every chance she got. Suddenly her cell phone went off as she was pulling into the parking lot. She parked the car and ransacked her Gucci bag for her side kick slide.  
It was Haylie, her best friend from back home.  
"Hola Bella here."  
"Bells have you been mauled by the public school geeks yet?"  
"Good morning to you too hails and no I just got here. School starts at 8:30. Quick question why are you not in class?"  
"I'm boycotting until you get back here. It's only been a few days and Courtney is all over Shane and your territory."  
"I'm going too be gone until I graduate. Courtney can never have Shane. But I could care less about still being popular there."  
"Yea well he seemed to be into her if you ask me."  
"Okay well I have to go. I'll call you tonight. Chow."  
Bella hung up her phone and tossed it into her bag. The though of Shane touching Courtney made her want to puke. Courtney Reynolds was anything but classy. I mean bella herself was not the most classy chick around but she conducted herself in a better manner than Courtney. Bella sighed, "Forget it. If he wants Courtney he can have her."  
She grabbed her knee length Jimmy choo boots from the back seat and slipped them on. She removed the numerous shirts she wore to cover her tattoos and threw on her blazer.  
She removed her ponytail and ran her fingers through her hair. Bella jumped as a pounding hand came down on her window. She turned lightly and grabbed her bag.  
"What the hell?" Bella said angrily as she got out of the car.  
She stood infuriated in front of the idiot who nearly put a dent in her car window.  
"What the hell is your problem?"  
"You can not just sit in your car. School started 10 minutes ago."  
"Yea okay and who are you?"  
"I'm Edward."  
"What are you like a rent a cop for the parking lot?" Bella said rolling her eyes  
"Call it what you want but I'm giving you a citation."  
Edward pulled out a pad and began to write. Bella stood impatiently eyeing the stranger. He was not completely horrible looking. In fact he actually had style. He was wearing Gucci loafers and an Armani Exchange leather jacket. Bella smiled lightly. Edward looked up again and she turned away.  
"What is your name?"  
"Isabella Swan. Can I go now?"  
Edward handed her the paper and she took off in the opposite direction never looking back. As she got inside she was not surprised at just how low class the school was. It had average marble floors and bland blue lockers. Bella held her head high and walked down the main hallway. Everyone was in class or so she thought. She came across a few guys who was laughing and joking until she walked by and then she was suddenly the topic of their conversation.  
"She looks like a smuttier version of Malibu Barbie," One of them said.  
Bella continued to walk until she heard the comment that made her furious.  
"The bitch should just go back to planet rich girl stop posing nude."  
Bella turned around and marched right up to them. Maybe she would not have done that if she would have know that they were looking a booty magazine. They were not talking about her. They barely noticed that she walked by until she was standing directly in front of them with an embarrassing look on her face.  
"Can we help you?" One of them said  
Bella was to embarrassed to utter a word and she was also blown away that they were beautiful. All tanned skinned, big brown eyes, and muscles to die for. Each of them could be told apart with their different styles but Bella was suddenly infatuated with just staring at them.  
"Hey quil man she's drooling," Paul joked. "Why do they always drool geesh?  
Quil laughed lightly, "Which one of us is she drooling over?"  
"Probably me We all know who the fine one in this pack really is," Embry smiled standing to his feet.  
Bella rolled her eyes, "Don't flatter yourselves guys," Bella said flipping her hair.  
"Well can we help you?"  
"Yea I just need to know where this class is?"  
Bella said leaning over and pointing towards the paper. Quil could see directly into her shirt and she did not mind. He smiled lightly, "Down the hall on the left."  
"Thanks," Bella said walking off.  
"Hey what's your name?" Quil yelled  
Bella ignored him and continued down the hallway until she reached the class. She entered and all eyes flashed towards her. Mr. birdie did not look too impressed. He gestured for her to come to his desk before sitting. She walked slowly.  
"Class," Mr. Birdie yelled. "This here is Isabella swan."  
Bella waved lightly and headed towards the back of the class. She had never felt happier to be in a seat. She felt over dressed and out of place. Public school was indeed different. Bella pulled out her ipod and put in her ear buds.  
She just wanted to relax and that was it. There was a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to a see yet another cute guy. Who knew that public school had this many cute guys? She smiled lightly but he did not return the favor. He just continued to stare her down with his huge brown eyes.  
"Hey princess your music is distracting me. Besides if he see that you'll get detention. It does not take a rocket scientist to know that you can't listen to that in class."  
"Excuse me?" Bella asked stunned  
"Oh so you don't speak English?" Jake asked "Which language would you like me to translate the words "Turn that stupid shit off" in?"

Bella could not believe her ears as she turned her body completely around, "I speak English you dick. What is your problem? I mean besides your lack of style."  
"My style is just fine and my problem is you and your stupid ipod. I though we covered that part already."  
"Do you have any idea who you are talking too?"  
"I could careless. Just turn it off."  
"No," Bella said turning around and sliding down in her chair.  
Jake reached over from behind and snatched it from her hands. He sat back completely in his chair and slid it in his pocket.  
"Hey that's stealing."  
"I'll give it back once class is over."  
"No give it back right now you jerk off."  
"Make me."  
Bella glared at him before she felt Mr. Birdie hand on her shoulder.  
"Jacob black and Isabella Swan I know that your conversation is important and I intend to let you finish it. In detention," He said before walking off.  
"This is your fault."  
"You should have shut it off Barbie."  
Bella rolled her eyes and turned around. She had never had detention and just her luck she had to spend her detention with someone who could possibly be the biggest idiot in this school. Just great.


	2. Chapter 2 Detention Tension

Jerk!  
Bella mumbled as she sat alone at a small table in the corner of the café. Jacob Black was his name and he was making her first day a living hell. She had other plans after school and they were not supposed to include detention.  
Jerk!  
She hissed slamming down her spork. She was too infuriated to realize a girl had joined her at the table. She was short and had a pixie cut hair style. Bella smiled as she glanced down at the new marc Jacobs's wrist watch the girl wore.  
"You are my new best friend," Bella smiled.  
Alice laughed lightly baring her perfectly aligned teeth and dimples. She glanced over in the direction Bella was staring in.  
"That's Jacob Black."  
"We have met," Bella hissed. "Maybe you could explain to me exactly what his problem is?"  
Alice smirked, "He has no problem. He's flawless. He has perfect grades, He's Mr. Popular and he's dating the queen bitch around here. And the queen bitch you may have noticed is the brunette goddess next to him gripping his arm. That's Angela."  
"Humph," Bella said rolling her eyes.  
"You don't like Jake huh?" Alice asked tilting her head to the side  
"He is the least of my concerns right now. But how come your not the it girl around here? I mean look at you. If we were back at my home guys would be drooling over you."  
"It's simple, I'm a stylish nerd," Alice laughed "Guys hate smart girls. It makes them look extremely dumb."  
Bella and Alice laughed hysterically.  
"What was your name again?" Bella asked  
"I'm Alice Cullen."  
"Well Allie I'm Bella. I hope you don't mind me calling you Allie. I give all of my Bff's nicknames."  
"I like Allie," Alice smiled.  
Bella turned to get up from the table and was knocked back into her seat by boobs. They were big round c cup boobs and they belonged to Angela. She flipped her brown locks over her shoulder and sighed, smiling lightly.  
"Excuse you," Bella said standing to her feet.  
"Allow me to introduce myself newbie. I'm Angie or Angela. This is my school and I don't appreciate you giving my boyfriend Jake the stare down. That territory is marked Blondie."  
Bella smiled lightly. She had dealt with Angela's kind before. After all she was Angela's kind. But it was literally funny to Bella that Angela was threatened as if she wanted Jacob. Bella had barely noticed anything else but his cocky attitude. Maybe if he didn't piss her off so badly she may have seen him.  
Bella stood to her feet and stared at Angela who was backed up with two other girls. One was blonde and very pale. Her eyes were a weird shade of brown and she had a diamond incrusted H around her neck that looked fake to Bella. The other one was a brunette. She was the shortest of the three and was giving Bella the stink eye. Bella smiled again.  
"What is funny?" Angela said taking another step forward  
"Angie is it?" Bella said with base in her voice. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bella and you're in my space. You better back up."  
"Or what? Are you going to hit me?" Angela laughed  
"That's funny. I don't think you get it Angie you don't want to mess with me."  
"Is that a threat?"  
"Take it how you want."  
"Bella stay away from Jake," Angela warned.  
"I'm not interest in him or your pathetic insecurities."  
"I am not insecure," Angela said.  
"Then why are we having this conversation again?" Bella asked "I have a boyfriend but if you don't back off and I mean now I'll fuck your boyfriend three ways till Sunday."  
Angela glared at Bella, turned her nose up, and stormed off. Bella turned to the table and sat back down. Alice could not stop laughing. In a few seconds she was bound to hit the floor. Bella smiled.  
"Allie chills out."  
"Did you see the look on her face?" Alice asked "I can't believe you got her to walk away. And that whole "I'll fuck your boyfriend three ways till Sunday" was classic."  
"What can I say?" Bella joked "I have a set of lips on me."  
"I bet."  
The Bell rung and Bella walked side by side through the cafeteria doors.

Isabella Swan is going down.  
Angela gripped tighter around Jake's waist at the thought of Bella. Who the hell did she think she was? This was far from over as far as she was concerned. Jake felt the change in mood and pulled away. He stared her in the eyes and smiled. When Angela did not return the favor he knew something was up. There was always drama with her. Jake was getting fed up with her 24 hour 7 days a week Angela bitch fest.  
"What is it now?" Jake asked annoyed as he slide his body back on the bench in the girls locker room  
"Did you see that new girl staring at you in the Café?" Angela asked "What the hell was that?"  
"I don't know what you are talking about. Every time I turn around you are linking me to every other girl when I'm with you 24-7."  
"She was literally eye fucking you today and you are telling me that I'm over reacting."  
"I never said you were over reacting and she was not eye fucking me god where do you come up with this stuff?" Jake asked standing to his feet pulling his tank top over his head "Do you hear yourself sometimes?"  
"Jake"  
"Angela I'm so sick of this. I'm tired of trying to make you understand how much I care about you. I'd rather deal with a broken heart than to deal with you accusing me of shit I don't do."  
"You guys are all the same, pretending to be innocent when in reality you are anything but it."  
Jake shook his head, "Angela I didn't hurt you. I never hurt you. You compare me to your asshole ex-boyfriend Emmitt. Not every guy is like him. Just because he ignored you, lied to you, and cheated on you does not mean I do those things. All guys are not the same. Just because he didn't care you think I don't care. I'm not going to sit around and be found guilty of another man's crime."  
The tears began to fall from her eyes as she sat down on the bench, "Go ahead and say it Jake. Rip it off like a bandage."  
Jake sat back down next to her and held onto her hands, "I love you I really do but you are hurt. We are never going to work out if you don't let him go."  
"I know," Angela sobbed. "Jacob I'm sorry. Baby I'm so sorry."  
"I know you are. I want this to work but I don't want to argue every day. I don't want to be accused of things that I'm not doing."  
"I promise it will never happen again," Angela said batting her eyelashes. "Am I forgiven?"  
Jake smiled and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, "Only if you make it up to me?"  
"Anything just name it."  
"I'm thinking of running for student body president."  
"Seriously?" Angela said  
"Yup. Help me."  
"I mean sure that's great. We could use a president and I'm sure you would win."  
Jake leaned in to kiss his girlfriend. His hands slide up her shirt caressing her spine. Angela giggled and pulled away.  
"Your being bad Jacob black."  
"I know."

At the sound of the Bell Bella said goodbye to Alice. They exchanged phone numbers and user names on Skype. She made her way down the hallway to Mr. Birdie's classroom. She was holding her breath. She really did want to go home and talk to Shane. He was her boyfriend and it did not matter if he were a million miles away she would not allow him to make her look like an ass with Courtney.  
When she reached the classroom she noticed the door ajar and entered. Mr. Birdie was sitting behind the desk with his eye glasses reaching the tip of his nose and his head stuffed in a book. He gestured for her to sit without saying a word. Bella noticed Jacob was not here. Hopefully he was not going to show up. That would make detention less awkward. But in a way she wanted him to show up so she could tell him to check his girlfriend. Just as she sat down in her seat Jacob came strolling in. she sighed and slide back in her chair. He sat directly behind her and sighed.  
Bella mumbled under her breath, "Jerk off."  
Mr. Birdie stood up and sighed, "You two caused a disturbance in my class today."  
"Um excuse me but it was not my fault," Bella objected.  
"If your lips were moving than it was your fault. This is a two hour long detention. I have to handle something in the office for at least an hour. I trust that you two can handle being alone in a class room right. I mean you are close to adults."  
Jacob nodded. Bella nearly choked, "Don't leave me alone with him," she said.  
"Miss Swan relax I'll be back."  
Mr. Birdie exited the class room.  
Bella reached for her sidekick and flipped it open.  
"So Bella," Jake said.  
She closed her phone and turned around, "What?"  
Jake glared at her before putting in her earphones, "You have some good music on here."  
"Give that back right now," she demanded.  
Jake flung it on her desk.  
"You should warn your girlfriend to back off."  
Jake laughed, "Are you scared?"  
"Please she's pathetic and obviously obsessed with you. I however would not be caught dating you if we were the last two people alive."  
"Oh so is that why you told her you'd fuck me three ways until Sunday?" Jake smirked  
"Whatever."  
Bella turned around and slid her body back in the chair.  
"Where are you from?"  
"None of your business," Bella said.  
"God you are so stuck up."  
Bella stood up and turned to face him, "I am not stuck up you are just an idiot. What the fuck is your problem?"  
"You're my problem."  
"Why?" she questioned "What did I ever do to you? I don't even know you"  
"It's unexplainable."  
"God dude you are so weird."  
Jake stood up. He was staring her straight in the eyes Bella gazed at him curiously and then sighed, "I don't understand why you hate me."  
"I don't hate you. I just dislike you."  
"You know what I'm over this shit," Bella said turning away  
Jake grabbed her arm and she turned back to face him, "What are you doing?"  
"Listen…"  
"No. You and your girlfriend have ruined my first day. She wants an enemy now she has one. You can go fuck yourself jerk."  
Bella stormed off not caring if she would have to face even worse consequences tomorrow. She could not stand to be in a room with him any longer. She was pissed. Bella had never been angrier in her life. Something about that scared the hell out of her. No one had ever gotten under her skin but for some reason Jacob Black did.


	3. Chapter 3 Guess who's coming to dinner?

She did not stop until she was in the comfort of her own home. Charlie was home rather early. Bella made her way past the living and dining area until she was standing in the archway of the kitchen. He turned to her with a half-smile and she could not help but laugh at his present state. There in the kitchen was Charlie in an apron and covered in flour. Apparently he was cooking and that scared her.  
"What are you doing?" Bella asked "I thought you would be at work."  
"Well," Charlie's said placing the top gently onto the stove. "This is a surprise dinner for you. I invited my best friend and his son over. You would not remember Billy because you were so young he is excited to see you again. You have never met his son before but he's around your age I think."  
"Yuppie," she murmured.  
"Did you have a bad day at school?" Charlie asked concerned  
"Bad is an understatement," she rolled her eyes. "It was a dreadful day. I was mocked, attacked and bullied."  
"Do you want me to handle it?"  
"Oh god no dad I was not physically attacked. But this is nothing I can't handle. I will retreat now and plan ahead tomorrow. I was just hoping to rest up for a little while."  
"Oh sorry kid."  
"No dad it's fine. This is nice what you're doing for me. It's starting to feel like home again."  
Charlie smiled, "Good because you are home. They will be here around 6 so you could get cleaned up and stuff."  
"Okay dad. I'm going to go Skype my boyfriend."  
"Should I worry what this said Skype is?"  
Bella laughed lightly, "Its webcam where two people can chat live."  
"Leave the door open," Charlie warned.  
She smiled and headed for the steps. All signs pointed to a not so typical night. She would be eating with strangers that remembered her. All in which she did not remember to say the least. When she reached her bedroom Bella tossed her purse, backpack, and head straight for the computer. She messaged Shane and he did not take long to reply. There before was her boyfriend Shane, both blonde hair and green eyes with a wide smile, Bella could not help but laugh.  
"Babe," Shane yelled. "Come back home please I'm dying over here."  
"Shane I miss you loser."  
"I miss you too but you sort of caught me at a bad time," he said glancing over his shoulder.  
"We'll what are you doing that is so important?" Bella question suspiciously "Why is your shirt buttoned wrong?"  
Her eyes glanced over what she could see. She was now completely aware. He had kissing lips. The rage began to build up in her chest and she slide up in her chair.  
"Shane Mathews," Bella yelled in a statement.  
"I was cleaning my room."  
"You are such a liar. Is Courtney there?"  
"Oh Bella come on."  
"I know that you have been hanging out with her," she said. "Why? Do you like her? Is she now the one for you just because I'm gone?"  
"Come on you know it's not like that."  
"Than what is it like? Explain that to me please," she yelled.  
"You know that this is not going to work," he sighed. "I'm here in Arizona and your in forks. It's just not going to work.  
"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked as the tears formed in her eyes "Oh god you are. It's Courtney isn't it?"  
"No it's us. This is not about her it's about you and I. I love you but you deserve to be happy and so do I."  
"But I'm happy with you."  
"And I'm happy with you but there is no way we can have a relationship on Skype."  
"I understand. Hey I have to go my dad cooked dinner. Goodbye Shane."  
"Don't say goodbye to me. Say I'll talk to you soon."  
Bella nodded trying to fight back tears, "Talk to you soon."  
She turned off the computer and headed straight to the bed. The tears would not stop. It was going to be so hard trying to get through dinner. Shane had broken up with her. He was her boyfriend of two years and until she moved they had no problem. She loved him but it was over. She would be in forks for the next two years. There was a light knock on the door.  
"Don't come in here."  
Charlie opened the door to see the darkness of her room, "I thought I said keep the door open bells?"  
He searched the darkness and made his way towards the bed. Bella had her head stuffed in a pillow.  
"Bells are you okay?" he asked  
"I'll be fine. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be fine okay?"  
"Well alright. Billy will be here in 15."  
Charlie exited the room. He was worried about her but there was no way he would force her to talk. Bella would confide in him when she was ready. He had to gain that level of respect from her. It takes time to build a relationship and he planned to spend the rest of his life building the relationship.

"I know you would rather be with medusa but I made a promise to Charlie."  
Jake rolled his eyes and reclined the driver's seat, "Don't call her medusa."  
"Oh yea did I say that aloud?"  
"You know that you did. She is still my girlfriend."  
"And may I remind you how you are wasting your time," Billy said. "You did not imprint on her."  
"I'm never going to imprint."  
"Yes you are. I know that you will and hope that day come really soon. I swear if Angela shows up at our door step at 2 am again I'll have a restraining order against her."  
"She was worried."  
"She can't be worried at 2 am 3 times a week," Billy said glancing over at him. "What could she possibly be worried about at 2am? It's not like she knows that you are a wolf."  
"She thinks that I cheat on her."  
"Well do you?"  
"No."  
"Well then maybe you should. At least it won't become a shock."  
"Can we talk about something else please?"  
Billy sighed and nodded, "You know Charlie has a daughter."  
"Yea you won't shut up about her."  
"What's with your mood today?" he asked "Something is different."  
"It's nothing."  
"If you say so but I'm not crazy."  
"Sure dad."  
They pulled up to the house and Jake helped his father out of the car. Both Billy and Jake made their way to the door and Jake knocked.  
"Be nice Jacob."  
"I already promised."  
Charlie opened the door with a huge smile on his face.  
"Billy," he said kneeling over to hug him. "And this is your son?"  
"Yea Charlie this is Jake."  
Charlie hugged Jake, "Come on in guys. I just finished cooking."  
Charlie, Jake, and Billy entered the house. Bella was sitting in the living room with her back facing them. Her eyes were locked on the Television. She barely noticed them enter. She had to focus on something other than Shane in order to stop the tears. Charlie cleared his throat and Bella sat up straight.  
"Bells honey I want you to meet Billy and his son."  
She turned around and nearly had a heart attack, "You," she screamed. "This is not happening."  
"Bella," Charlie said. "What's the matter?"  
"Je ne peux pas croire ce qui m'arrive. d'abord à l'école et maintenant ma maison Jésus-Christ," Bella mumbled.  
"Bells are you speaking French?"  
"Charlie is your dad?" Jake asked confused  
"Yes dad I'm speaking French," Bella said. "I'm fluent in French but for get about that right now. What is he doing here?" she asked angrily  
"Have you two met?" Billy asked  
"We have class together," Jake sighed  
"I'd love to be excused for the night," Bella said.  
"I don't think so. I cooked and you will eat. Both of you will eat. I don't know what happened between the two of you but your old enough to fix it on your own time. For now your going to be civilized understood?" Charlie asked  
"Fine I'll set the table," Bella said storming off.  
Billy and Charlie looked at Jake, "Bella hates you and we want to know why?" Billy asked  
"She's being dramatic," Jake rolled his eyes. "I may have been a little rude to her at first but I had a reason."  
"Which was?" Charlie asked  
Bella's voice radiated from the kitchen, "Dad please come here."  
Charlie sighed, "I'll be right back.  
Jake could not escape the conversation just because Charlie left the room, "Jacob Ephraim Black start talking."  
"There is not much to say. Bella and Angela got off to a rough start."  
"Why?" Billy continued to question  
"Because Bella was staring at me in the cafeteria."  
"Why was she staring at you?"  
"Probably because I was a jerk to her. I didn't really mean to be. Okay yes I did mean to be rude but I had to be. She thinks she can come here and change everything but she can't I won't let her."  
"What is she trying to change Jacob?" Billy asked "Help me understand."  
"She's trying to change me. You don't understand dad. I don't want or need to be changed."  
Billy remained quiet. Something was up but he was not going to force Jake to talk about it right now.  
"We will talk about this at home okay?"  
Jacob nodded as Charlie came back into the room.  
"So Bella is freaking out. She has had enough traumas for one day. Jake you were more than rude to her and then she broke up with her boyfriend so I'm debating on whether to let her excuse herself."  
Billy looked up at Jake with evil eyes.  
"Fine I'll talk to her," Jake said.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea Jake?" Charlie asked  
"It's not the best idea but I could make without the drama," He said proceeding towards the kitchen.  
Bella was standing with her back firmly against the wall. Her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed. She was taking really deep cleansing breaths. Jake sighed.  
"Bella."  
Her eyes flashed open and then she frowned, "What?"  
"I want to apologize," he said.  
"Okay but apology not accepted."  
"This is a truce Bella," Jake said taking a step forward.  
"I don't care. I don't want to deal with this right now. You humiliated me."  
"No one was around to see it," He said.  
"It does not matter. Why are you even here?"  
"If I didn't have to be here I would not be here."  
"Then go," She yelled. "Go ahead and leave. We are not friends and you're an asshole that we can't be associates either. I don't like you and I can't stand your girlfriend."  
Jake smiled, "I'm not leaving until my dad is done. So you can be pissed off all you want. I apologized and I meant it. For the record I never apologize so"  
"What do you want some kind of award for your apology?"  
"Nope no reward," He said. "Just a smile. Can I at least have that?"  
Bella sighed as the corners of her lips turned up and she bared only a light smile.  
"Perfect," Jacob said before leaving the kitchen.  
Bella sighed and slide her body onto the floor. The tears continued to pour from her eyes as she pulled her knees to her chest. No one had told her that her first break up would be this hard. It hurt and she'd give anything to make the pain go away. Bella removed her head and stood back up whipping her face. She grabbed the rest of her plates and proceeded towards the dining room.  
After everyone was seated and their plates were full they began to eat. Charlie and Billy made sure Jake and Bella sat side by side. It was the most awkward dinner everyone had ever had. Jake and Bella ate with such caution. You would have thought that one of them had a disease the way they were aware, making sure not to touch one another or anything that they themselves had touched.  
"So Bella how was it back in Arizona?" Billy asked  
Bella looked up from her plate, "Hot. It was extremely hot."  
"Do you miss it?" Billy asked "I mean this is one of the most cold and wet places in the world."  
"I miss my mom, Rene. She's over in Germany. It's times like today when I miss her the most."  
Charlie sighed. Bella looked over at him with an apologetic look on her face, "But my dad is great. I really missed him."  
"I know bells. Me too," Charlie smiled.  
"So Billy where Is your wife?" Bella asked confused  
Jake gazed over at her and sighed. That was a sensitive spot.  
"Bella you don't remember anything do you? I mean of course you don't Jake did not remember you either. You and he met once when you were four. That's when my wife and jakes mother died. Her name was Janice. You and Rene loved her a lot. But when she died it was like you and your mom disappeared."  
"I'm sorry for your lost," Bella whispered.  
"It was your lost too Bella. She loved you. We loved you."  
Bella sighed at the thought of her and Rene just disappearing. Rene would never talk to her about that kind of stuff. She was a firm believer that children should not have adult problems. She never confide in Bella about what happened between her and Charlie. But Bella always wanted to know. It had to hurt to keep that bottled up inside. Rene had no friends she could trust. Bella was her best friend.  
"I'm pretty sure I love you and your wife too. I'll learn to love you again."  
Billy smiled, "Do you think you might forgive Jacob?"  
Bella rolled her eyes. It seemed as if Billy wanted to push his luck.  
"Jacob does not care whether I forgive him or not. I'll remain civil as long as he is but if you are asking will we ever befriends I don't think so."  
"Good," Jake retorted.  
"Great," Bella said slamming down her fork.  
"Kids," Charlie sighed.  
After dinner Bella and Jake cleaned off the table as Billy and Charlie resided in the living room watching the game.  
Slam!  
Pound!  
Shuffle!  
Sigh!  
No words escaped out of them until Jake's phone began to rang.  
"Hey gorgeous," Jake smiled.  
Bella rolled her eyes while copying him.  
"Of course I'll be over. I miss you so much babe," He smiled. "Okay see you soon. I love you bye."  
"Dad," Bella yelled. "How long before the game is over?"  
"3 minutes," Charlie yelled back.  
"You are really trying to get rid of me?"  
"You think."  
"Well goodnight Bella. I won't make your life a living hell anymore tonight," Jacob said.  
He headed past her but suddenly stopped before he got too far. Bella turned to face him. She remained still and waited to see what would come next.  
"What?"  
"Bella," He sighed, "Nothing forget it."  
"Well then goodnight," she said turning her nose up at him.


	4. Chapter 4 Maneater

Bella awoke breathless and panting as she rolled over onto the floor. She could not sleep. Sleep never came only the constant tossing and turning in her bed. She did not feel pretty or like herself. It was impossible to get Shane out of her head. The way he smelled that little thing in did to her ear when they were alone….ugh the thought that she would never touch him again ate away at her setting her soul on fire in a unpleasant manner.  
She could not and would not mop around. The only way to rid her heart of the pain it was facing was with some music therapy. Yes that was the only way. Charlie would just have to suffer this morning. She got up from the bed and put on her break up song, Alanis Morrisette- You ought to know. It radiated out of the speakers and into the air. She picked up her brush and began to sing in the mirror.  
'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, til you died  
But you're still alive

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

'cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it...well can you feel it

Well, I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know  
She smiled lightly as the song came to an end. It was his loss. Shane would never find a girl in the world that loved him as much as she did. Bella decided she'd let him search high and low for another girl like her and once he realized she was real McCoy and come running away she would laugh and say "Get lost fuck face."  
Bella paused as pink- you make me sick radiated from the speakers. For some reason Jake popped into her head. She remained still and kept listening in a confused state.  
Oh Bella no you don't. You do this all the time you are not about to rebound with that nut.  
She sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. It was not hard to believe the thought came about. The problem was that Jake hated her just as much as she hated him. No guy had ever hated her. That was a problem because it was worse than rejection. If he was not interested in her than fine she could handle it maybe they could be friends but to hate her presence in general was like a dagger to the chest. She knew that the only reason he talked to her last night was because Charlie and Billy demanded it.  
That's it I have had it. Since he only responds when you demand things than I am going to demand that respect me," Bella said aloud.  
She stood up and head towards the closet to find something to wear. After about 20 minutes she decided on Black skin tight skinny jeans, Metallic silver shirt, Oxfords, and a beret. She showered, applied make-up, and grabbed her much needed girly junk for the day. Downstairs she found Charlie in the kitchen on the phone. She sat patiently waiting for him to hang up.  
"Bells…morning kid," Charlie said leaning in to kiss her. "How did you sleep?"  
"Not well but I just downed a 5-hour energy drink so I should be fine."  
"Good…so um do you plan on speaking to Jake today?"  
"Yea I do actually."  
"That's great Bells. Do you want breakfast?"  
"I'll just have a breakfast bar to go," she said grabbing on from the counter. She kissed Charlie on the cheek and headed for the door.  
Bella reached the school building. She saw Alice standing on the opposite side of the parking lot next to a black Volvo talking to the dick ward who gave her a citation. She grabbed her things and made her way over. Alice was smiling and waving as she approached.  
"Hey Bella," Alice greeted.  
"Hey chicka," she said to Alice. "Um hi," she said to Edward rolling her eyes.  
Alice glanced at Edward awkwardly and then back at Bella, "You are having no luck with the guys here are you?"  
"Not really."  
"Well Bella this is my brother Edward. Excuse him his a stick in the mud."  
"I'm not a stick in the mud."  
"I kid I kid," Alice Joked.  
Bella smiled and nodded, "I guess you were doing your job. I can come off fierce."  
"Fierce is nice," Edward said with a smile. He was checking her out and Bella loved it. Finally a boy with some sense. He had great taste.  
"You are not going to believe what I have to tell you Allie."  
Alice jumped up and down excitedly, "What tell me I love gossip."  
"I'll leave you two to your um…gossip," Edward said lightly.  
"Yea see you soon," Bella smiled waiting for him to take the bait. Edward blushed lightly and sighed, "You will see me soon," he said walking off.  
She turned back to Alice who had a frown on her face, "My brother is off limits to the man eater."  
"I am no man eater."  
"Sure ."  
Bella and Alice walked side by side. Even though Alice was not popular Bella felt that she should be. She glanced over at Alice and her flawless features. She wore sleek blur jeans that Bella was sure was 7 for mankind brand. Her tall heels had hot red bottoms which could only be one brand and her turtle neck fitted perfectly. She had hair extensions on today that Bella were dying to compliment her on. Alice should indeed be popular and Bella was going to put them both on the map.  
They stopped in front of Bella's first period class, "I'll tell you everything at lunch."  
Alice nodded and started up the hall. Bella entered to see a few new faces. All in which were the beautiful boys apparently hooking class yesterday. Jake was laughing with them until she entered. She did not bother to look in him as she made her way to her seat that was directly in front of his. Everyone grew quiet as they waited for Mr. Birdie. Bella was dreading his arrival. She knew she skipped out on detention yesterday. She was sure she was going to be made an example of.  
He entered the classroom quietly. Luckily for her he ignored her and started writing on the board.  
"Bella you look hot," Quil said.  
Paul laughed, "You can't just tell a girl she looks hot. Chicks don't go for that lame shit. You have to look into her eyes like you are in love and say something like "You are so radiating"."  
"You two are idiots," Embry laughed.  
Bella turned to face Quil and smiled, "Your hot too." She then turned to paul and laughed, "I prefer the terms hot over radiating sorry."  
They grew quiet as she turned back around and Mr. Birdie started his lesson. After about an hour and a half of Shakespearean language that was making everyone's head spin the bell rung. Bella grabbed her things and headed for the door. She was not surprised to see a clingy Angela waiting in the hallway. She glared at Bella and then smiled as she saw Jake exited.  
Okay bitch time to press your buttons, Bella thought.  
Jake made his way over to Angela and wrapped his arms around her waist But was interrupted when Bella called his name. He turned and gazed at her confused as she smirked at him. She pulled out a small charm that had a tiny wolf on it.  
"Your dad left this at my house yesterday after you guys left. I figure he probably would want it back."  
Jake grabbed it from her hand and then turned back to face Angela. She looked as if she was going to exploded.  
Pow bitch and the drama starts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1  
"Jake," Angela said. "You were at her house yesterday. Why were you at her house? You told me you were with Paul."  
"Can we talk about this somewhere else you were the whole damn school can't hear you screaming."  
"Why? Everyone will find out eventually that your cheating on me with that slut," Angela said heading towards Bella. "I told you to stay away bitch."  
Bella smiled lightly, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."  
Jake grabbed Angela's arm, "I'm not cheating on you. Calm down before you do something you will regret."  
"I will never regret killing her."  
Jake sighed, "Angela please can we just talk about this later."  
"Fine," she said storming off.  
Jake turned to Bella and glared. She could see the horns forming on the top of his head. She turned and head down the opposite direction but Jake was right behind her.  
"Hey," He said. "We need to talk now."  
"I really have to get to class," she said continuing to move forward.  
"Bella stop now. I want to know why did you do that? You knew she would react like that."  
"For the record I don't know her so I had no idea she would act like that and like I said I have class so come find me later."  
Jake growled slightly and grabbed onto her arm pinning her against the locker. But the reaction was not the one her expected or wanted. She smiled lightly and arched her back until their bodies were touching, "You know Jacob Black girls like me like it rough."  
"Angela is my girlfriend. I don't need you picking fights with her or it's going to look like…"  
"It's going to look like what?" she asked pushing his hands away "Oh you think that people will start talking. I really don't care what you think or what anyone else thinks for that matter but what I do care about is my good name and my pride. I'm sick of you and I'm going to say this one time and one time only. When you see me in the hall you better look in the opposite direction. If your girlfriend so much as to dream about me she had better wake up and apologize. I will tear this place apart and I will tear you apart with it."  
Jake laughed, "You have major balls."  
"Yup and they get bigger every day. Now if you would excuse me I have a teacher to see," she said trailing off down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5 Friends in wolfy places

Okay so I would love to thank and give credit to my already wonderful Beta Rocksteady54. Special howls for you Chicka

Chapter 5- Friends in Wolfy Places

**Jacob's inner monologue:**

_'Can't I go a day without some form of drama?_

_'I'm starting to think that men are designed for this sort of shit, I swear. God, this day just needs to end. I can't wait to be home alone in my room away from the drama and people that are making me fucking insane.'_

_'Maybe I could phase and no one would hear my thoughts? – Shit, no one but stupid Sam. I don't need him in my head right now. I can hear him already saying, "Jake, you two are meant to be together. You'll fit together like a key to a lock." This is a stupid analogy to say the least. Between him and Billy, they both think they're some love guru experts. Who are they to try and sort out my feelings?'_

_'I'm hungry. I wonder what Emily is cooking for dinner? Dude, what are you thinking? What does Emily's cooking have to do with anything?'_

_'Oh well, it doesn't matter. I can't be around them and their stupid questions about Bella Swan. Billy ran his mouth like a girl again and I didn't need the whole pack knowing my business; just because I imprinted on her didn't mean I liked her. It's not really my fault.'_

_'Ugh! Stupid wolf shit. Stupid!'_

_'She's not even that hot really. I mean, she's okay I guess; she does have a nice smile. It's actually better than nice, almost blinding beautiful. She smelled like honey earlier and…'_

_'Shit Jake, what the fuck are you doing? Get those thoughts out of your head! God, you have a girlfriend already!'_

'Grrr!'

_'Angela is getting less attractive each day that passes though; making a scene and yelling words she shouldn't even think of, it's just out of control! She's driving me insane! – I have to break up with her.'_

_'Ugh! What the fuck are you thinking, Jake? Stupid wolf shit. Nope, stupid Jake shit!'_

_'Bella Swan should disappear. Maybe I could hire a hit man? Shit, I'd go to prison if they link it back to me.'_

_'Ugh! Why can't we just be friends? Would that even work? Nope! I'd just stare at her and think of things I shouldn't think of; like what it would be like to hold her, how her lips would taste…. Shit! God, I hate her. How can I hate someone I don't even know so god damn much?'_

_'My mom used to say that hate was a form of love. Well mom, if you can hear me, I would like to say you are absolutely incorrect. There is no way I'll ever love that girl against my own free will.'_

_'Being a wolf is fucking complicated as hell.'_

**B.P.O.V**

I headed to my locker after the bell had rang, dismissing class. As I arrived and looked up, I was stunned and disgusted at the black spray paint that spewed the profanity laced words on my locker. I stood there on the verge of a nervous breakdown. I knew exactly who was responsible for this but this was beyond embarrassing! I was dumb founded. I couldn't wash this off or cover it up so easily. I stared intently at the words wondering if they truly held any substance.

_**'Bella Swan is a whore. It's on bitch!'**_

I smiled cynically to myself and uttered under my breath, "It _is_ on, bitch."

_'Okay, so maybe it's time to play "nice" to a certain guy. It's going to kill me though; I'm going to take the one thing she desires more than anything and just like that, I'll have her man eating out of the palm of my hand.'_

Exasperated, I turned around to see a girl with her back firmly on the opposite locker. She was staring at me and gave a half-smile, "Hi Bella."

I stared at her confused, "Um...hi, who are _you_?"

"I'm Leah. You don't know me but I've been _dying_ to meet you. Jake just gave me the green light to do so."

"Why would Jake have to give you permission to meet me? I'm pretty sure I'm the _last_ person he would tell you to befriend."

"Why would you say that?" She asked walking closer to me.

"He hates me."

"He doesn't _hate_ you. You just…scare him, that's all."

"Why?" I said closing the locker, turning to face her.

"He likes to be in control. He knows that with you, he's not; so you scare him. Jake sees vulnerability as a weakness. But I know personally he could never hate you."

I gave her a slight smile, "Is he your friend?"

"Yup, we're as close as _we're_ going to get. I just wanted to know if he was right about you. I know everyone has some form of good in them. But Jake's convinced nothing good can come from you."

"Yeah well, he's not exactly Mr. Sunshine 24-7 either," I said rolling my eyes. "It was nice meeting you Leah but I need to speak to Jake about something."

She gave me an acquiescent smile, "I'll see you around."

Leah took off in the opposite direction. She seemed nice and I guess that was a good sign.

Walking to my next class, I noticed Jake standing by his locker. I inhaled deeply and let out a breath. I took a second to compose myself, assuring I was really willing and ready to do this. There was the possibility of him laughing in my face and walking away – my ego couldn't take _that_ kind of blow. But I had to do this. It was starting to disturb me that I had to get vengeful whenever I felt threatened, especially by _her_.

Renee always said that I would learn to turn the other cheek when it wasn't worth it. I sighed. I guess this wasn't one of those times because my feet were moving on their own accord, faster towards him, afraid that he would leave his locker and I would never get the opportunity to speak with him alone, ever.

Positioning myself on the right side of him as I arrived, I was slightly blocking his attempt to move, I smiled flirtatiously. Jake looked at me confused, his eyebrows furrowed, and then sighed, "I'm not in the mood."

"Neither am I. Listen, I didn't come here to argue or whatever, I want to apologize. What I did earlier was wrong."

His mouth dropped slacked-jawed and then he pressed his lips together in a thin line, eyes narrowed as he looked at me," You are apologizing to _me_? Why? I'm not in the mood for any games."

"No games, I promise. I'm tired of being this way. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

Jake grinned widely, "Apology accepted."

"Good…friends?" I said, holding out my tiny hand for him to shake.

"Friends." He said as he placed his palm to mine; for a moment my mind went blank, it was a little fuzzy. I felt dizzy. Jake's grip on my hand got tighter and I lost my footing and stumbled.

_Shit. Great._

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said trying to compose myself and looking up at him. "I'm fine."

_You know, I just may enjoy this._

"Well, I think I should head to class. See you around Bella."

He turned to walk away, "Jake, wait…since we're friends now, will you tell me why you were so rude to me before?"

He turned his head back slightly, seeing only his profile and nodded, "I'll tell you but not yet."  
I raised an eyebrow,

"Dude you are so weird," I laughed. "Well, see you around."

I trailed off down the hallway smiling to myself.

_Oh Angela, if only you knew the living hell I'm going to give you - home wrecking your "perfect" relationship._

Thank God for Friday. I had no plans but just being out of school for two days was good enough for me.

Angela and Jake had broken up apparently. But that wasn't my doing. The rumor mill in the Forks High School hallways suggested Jake was sick of her jealous fits and clingy ways. So maybe there was hope that I could put my schemes to rest.

Alice had invited me to her house on Friday. It was so beautiful that I was debating on moving in with her. Edward was being ultra-sweet to me. I loved the attention. It didn't matter where it came from. Jake and his friends were actually cool with me and funny as hell. But there was still this vibe that I would get and every now and then I'd catch Jake staring at me. I didn't mind it one bit though – not at all. I had to admit I started to stare at him too when he wasn't looking, well, it's just kind of hard not to stare at his beautiful body. Thank God no one ever notices with the exception of Alice (who always teases me in private, of course). Alice had been saying all week how bold I usually am but when it came to Jake and his friends, I turned into this timid and shy school girl. But I was also just so comfortable around them. I don't feel the need to try so hard.

I was awoken the next morning with a distant ringing sounding in my ear. As I came to, I realized it was my phone. Taking it off the nightstand, I looked at the caller ID; it was Leah, my new found friend. She was a plain Jane girl; someone who I probably would have ignored in my previous school but I was changing and she seemed like a good person. I guess everyone needs good people in their life at some point.

"Hola," I said answering into the receiver.

"Hey Bells,"

The entire social circle of Jake's took the liberty to give me a nickname, one that Charlie only used. I started to call them 'the pack.' They were a bunch of out of control teens. But they got all weird on me whenever I said it.

"I'm having a movie night at my place tonight. Everyone is going to be here so I just wanted to see if you and Alice wanted to come and hang out?"

"Sure, I'd love to hang out with you guys but Alice and Edward flew to Alaska to visit their Uncle Carlisle."

"Oh okay, well then you should come."

"What time should I be there?"

"You can come down now if you want. No one else is here but we'll find something to do for the day."

"Okay, yeah. I'll see you in about 30 minutes."

I quickly jumped in the shower and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. I wanted to be comfortable. Downstairs I found Charlie in front of the television. I swear he never leaves that thing for too long, one of these days he'll go blind or suffer television overload.

"Hey dad, I'm headed out," I yelled heading for the door.

"Where're you going, Bells?" He said with his stern, 'I'm your father', tone of voice.

"La Push."

There were a few moments of silence, "Is that alright dad?" I paused with my hand on the knob waiting for Charlie's okay.

"Sure thing kiddo. No curfew so have fun."

I grinned inwardly.  
_That old man is always up to something._

I reached La Push in record timing. I pulled up to the little house that was near the cliffs. Leah was standing in the doorway with a blanket wrapped around her. She gave a full smile, waving as I got out of my care and walked towards the house. I shuffled my feet up the steps of her front porch.

"Hey chicka," I smiled. "You want to invite me in or did you want me to catch pneumonia because it's kind of cold out here."

"Yeah right, come in Bells," she said rolling her eyes playfully and stepping aside.

Her living area was empty as I entered, taking a seat on the couch. Leah joined me and sat next to me.

"So what's the movie selection?" I asked gazing around trying to control my judgmental thoughts. "Please don't tell me we are watching something like blood and guts cinema or Lifetime movies, those are depressing."

She laughed, "You are so animated but I don't know. Jake is going to Blockbuster, so…"  
I heard the front door opening. Leah and I turned to see Jake enter. He smiled his beautiful smile,

"Are you sure you want me to pick out the movies?"

"Is that a question for me or Leah?" I asked, "If it was up to me, I'd say no."

"Then why don't you come and help me choose?"

I thought about it for a second and turned my attention to Leah, "Go ahead Bella, everyone will be here soon. Please go and give a woman's point of view."

I grabbed my purse and followed him out. It was still weird being his friend. I actually missed fighting with him all the time. Aggression is so hot, especially when emanating from Jacob.

We reached the car and got in. I was happy we took my car. I didn't feel right leaving it alone; call me a snobby bitch but I just couldn't. I started the car and Carrie Underwood- 'Undo It' blared loudly from the speakers. Jake scrunched his face up and sighed. I guess this wasn't his kind of music but ever since my break up, country music was healer to my soul. I sped off singing along, not caring that he was staring at me bemused. I gazed over slightly at him,

"What?"

"You do know your singing is bad right?"

"Well, yeah but so what." I shrugged.

"And you're singing like I'm not in car, doesn't that embarrass you?"

"Well, no. I don't get embarrassed and besides you secretly love my voice," I teased.

"Oh really?" he asked with a crooked-sly smile

"Yes, my voice makes you feel all gooey and fuzzy inside."

Jake laughed as we pulled into the parking lot and parked. Inside the movie store he picked up a thousand movies; which I completely hated all of them. There was no fucking way in hell I was going to sit through another 'American Pie' movie.

"No," I said annoyed.

"You complain too much, you know that right? I have two movies in my hand; one that you love and one that I hate but I'm getting them anyway because you asked me to."  
I rolled my eyes, "Is 'American Pie' really that important to you Jake?"

"Yes…it is."

"Okay fine, I'll sit through it just for you. Now, can we pay for this stuff get the hell out of here? The guy at the counter is giving me dirty looks."

He laughed and nodded. I followed behind him until we reached the counter. Jake paid for the movies and we left. I let Jake drive back so I could control my radio. I turned up the volume and zoned out after reclining my seat. We reached Leah's house and went inside. The living room was full; some faces were familiar, some weren't but everyone seemed to be coupled up. I sighed and made my way over to Leah who was talking to some guy.

"You're back! Now we can get movie night started."

I smiled as she popped in the movie. Jake was sitting on the floor; he had a blanket wrapped around him. I was beginning to feel a little out of place.

"Bells, sit with me," Jake said.

I walked over to where he was and sat on the floor. He wrapped the blanket around us and smiled.

"Aww, isn't that sweet, "Paul said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Hi Bella," he said. "This is my girlfriend, Rachel. She's Jake's sister."

I looked at Jake, "You let that happen?"

"If I could have prevented it, I would have."

"It's nice to meet you Rachel."

"Like wise," she smiled, pushing her raven black locks away from her face.

Jake wrapped his arm around my waist sliding my body closer to his. I was shocked at first and a little weirded out by the gesture but those feelings soon faded just as they came.

"Okay, first we're watching 'An American Werewolf in London'," Leah said turning out the lights.

Jake didn't seem too interested in the movie. Out of the corner of my eye I saw he seemed too busy staring at me. I resisted the urge to stare back at him as I kept my attention on the movie. I felt his hot breath in my ear. Oh God, please don't do this to me. I'm a big slut. Maybe he knows that by now?

"Can I ask you something, Bella?" he whispered as I felt his lips brush against my ear.

I nodded trying to keep myself composed and not turn into a pile of goo.

"Would it freak you out if I told you that I like you?"

I sucked in a shaky breath and shook my head no, "No…in case you haven't noticed, I'm an attention whore."

He chuckled.

"How much _do_ you like me?" I whispered back, curiosity getting the best of me.

He leaned in closer and I felt as if he nipped my ear, "I seem to fantasize lately all the naughty things I want to do to you."

_Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy….holy shit, this is not good. Sexually frustrated Bella can't make the best fucking decisions. If he keeps this up, I'll only be thinking with the little slice of heaven between my legs and nothing else._

"That's…interesting," I whispered back, my breathing slightly hitched.

"See, you are the only girl I can say things like that and you believe it. It still has no affect on you."

_That's what you think_.

"Wait, what? Are you just fucking with my head?" I asked confused.

"Maybe," He said turning back to stare at television screen.

Now I was the one staring at him with a confused expression. _What the fuck?_


	6. Chapter 6 Sex makes things complicated

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters. All of that belongs to Stephanie Meyer & Summit Entertainment. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note:** Iwould like to give a shout out to Rocksteady54, who is my wonderful Beta. She is amazing might I add. Well ladies there is some lemony goodness coming your way. Enjoy!

**Warning: This chapter may include adult themes, concepts, language, and strong sexual content.**  


**Chapter 6 – Great sex makes things complicated**

**B.P.O.V**

_'"Oh, Jake..." I moaned as his fingertips gently brushed over the sides of my breasts; his thumbs grazing over my hardened rosebud nipples, trailing down my abdomen; over my navel, leaving a hot scorching trail over the spots his fingers touched until they reached the buckle of my belt.'_

_'"Say it," he whispered in a husky rough voice against my ear. "Tell me how badly you want me? Tell me where you want me to touch you, to feel you."'_

_'I could barely think with the way he was touching me and the way he asked me; let alone **tell him** all the things I wanted him to do. They were things I would never admit aloud.'_

_'How the hell did we end up like this?'_

_'"Say it," he demanded more aggressively this time.'_

_'I looked up into his deep dark Onyx eyes that were filled with a haze of lust.'_

_'"Make me," I breathed out.'_

_'He ripped off every piece of clothing I had on in less than a second. Normally, I would have never allowed someone to strip me bare without taking off something first but that wasn't up for discussion at the moment.'_

_'Jake was positioned above me still fully dressed and I was completely exposed for him. My breathing was anything but steady as I inhaled a ragged breath; panting and nearly exploding from the excitement of pure pleasure I was about to receive.'_

_'He brought his luscious plump lips down on my jaw moving down to my neck, trailing hot kisses stopping as he bit down and suckled on the spot below my ear making me melt into goo. I was positive there would be a mark there the next day but at this point, I could care less.'_

_'Both of my hands were positioned above my head, pinned by his; Jake **really did** like to be in control. I was powerless and completely in love. **Oh God**, was I in love with **everything** he was doing to me!'_

_'For once, I wasn't the one in control and this was a **major** turn on! I tried to wriggle my hands free but he just gripped tighter, pulling up a little so he was looking into the depths of my eyes.'_

_'Jake smiled half-way as he stared down at me, "Relax," he whispered.'_

_'"I can't," I barely managed to breathe out.'_

_'"I know," he smiled. "But I'm not going to please you until you tell me what you want me to do."'_

_'As he lowered his head, his soft pink tongue made its way back onto my body as he nipped and sucked every inch of it.'_

_'"Oh God, Jake!" I nearly screamed trying to wriggle my hands away again.'_

_'There was no use in struggling; it was futile, I wasn't in control anymore. If I was, we would have **never** gone this far.'_

_'"Don't s-stop, Jake..." I whimpered as his tongue snaked down to my wet core, enjoying my sweetness and all I had to offer….'_

"Bella, it's over," he said loudly.

My eyes fluttered open and looked up at his beautiful face, "What are you talking about? We didn't even…" I said with a sleep induced haze.

"The last movie is over," he repeated.

"Huh?"

I opened my eyes to the darkness that filled the room and the ending credits of the movie on the screen. Jake had his arm wrapped around my shoulder and my head was buried against his chest. I sat up and stretched like a cat.

I shook my head trying to get the daze of sleepiness out of my eyes. Everyone else was already getting up and saying their goodbyes. I gazed around the room and spotted Leah in the kitchen; she was making out with the guy she was talking to earlier. I had to admit; I was a little jealous. I couldn't remember the last time I had a hot steamy make out session with someone. Being single was beginning to be aggravating as fuck.

I looked over at Jake who had this all too cocky grin plastered on his face. He seemed to be grinning a little _too_ excessively; looking like his face might freeze in place by the way he was smiling. No one had told a joke either.

"Why are you grinning like the Cheshire Cat?" I asked getting up to stand on my feet.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

Jake stood up and leaned in closer to me, "You moaned my name in your sleep."

"Oh, that..." I said grinning sheepishly.

_'Of course he heard you, Bella! Moaning, **'Oh, Jake'** - couldn't I have picked a better time to have steamy wet dreams about him when I wasn't in his presence?_

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged my shoulders. "We half-way had sex; I got all hot and bothered and that was the worst wet dream of my life! Jake, if you're going to invade my dreams and my vagina, could you at least do it right?" I gave him an arrogant smirk.

Jake chuckled but before he could speak, Leah came up behind us, "Do I _want_ to know why Bella is talking about her vagina with you?" She asked.

Jake grinned, "Not really," shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Leah extended her arms to me, wrapping me in a hug, "Thanks for coming, even though you slept throughout most of the movies," she giggled.

"Yeah, about that; er...I'm sorry," I said looking down, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt and finding the carpet more interesting at the moment.

"Don't worry about it; just make it home safely, okay? It's late."

"Thanks for inviting me," I smiled looking back up at her.

"No problem," she said to me. "Jake, could you make sure Bella gets to her car okay?" He nodded and followed me out.

It was cool outside but it felt good the way the night air brushed against my skin. Jake walked beside me until we reached my car. I turned to face him; his face was beautiful in the moonlit night as he gave me his beautiful smile while looking down at me.

"Don't look at me like that," I said.

"Like what?" he asked inquisitively with a smile curving up on one side of his lips.

"Like that." I pointed at his face as if he could see. "You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't," he said taking a step closer, "How am I looking at you?"

"Nothing, just...forget about it," I said turning to open my car door.

Jake pushed it closed. I sighed and rolled my eyes turning to look at him, "What are you doing?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip. I was getting annoyed by each second that passed.

"I'm not ready to say goodnight yet."

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked, raising my left brow with curiosity.

_Sex is **not** an option either._

"Let's go down to the beach."

"I'm going to freeze to death," I replied sternly.

Jake laughed, "No, you won't. I'll keep you warm."

I complied way too easily, "Okay."

_Sucker…you're going to turn purple in order to have some alone time with Jake. You idiot!_

I had no idea what time it was but I was completely ecstatic Charlie had said I had no curfew. Jake walked to his car and pulled out what looked like a blanket from his back seat.

I followed Jake down a trail towards the beach. Leaving our shoes before we stepped onto the sand, we arrived to a secluded section on the beach near the forest tree line, along some driftwood logs.

Jake extended the blanket on the sand, I sat down on the blanket crossed legged. Jake sat down beside me.

This had to be the most awkward situation I had put myself in the entirety of my life. He stared out at the ocean for what seemed like an eternity; he then turned to look at me, "Why are you so quiet?" he asked, "Bella Swan is _not_ quiet."

I grinned impishly, "Did you really mean what you said..." I asked, "...about liking me?"

I looked up at him and like I said before; sexually frustrated Bella does not think logically, just acts on pure teenage raged hormones. All I knew _now_ at this moment, was that my pleasure spot was pulsing almost painfully due to the wet dream I had of him earlier; thinking of the way his hands were on me, caressing and touching me.

Jake was gorgeous and mine at the moment. I guess I figured myself lucky because now I had every intention of making my dream a reality. What girl could say that, especially with a bronzed-Demi-sex-god sitting right next to me?

Really though, Jake should be considered the lucky one because he was going to get laid tonight and he had absolutely no idea it was coming.

_No pun intended. I giggled. God, I'm such a whore. Oh well, I'll stress over my actions tomorrow; tonight I'm going to get my much needed release._

I reached up and stood on my knees. Jake looked at me with a confused expression on his face as I moved closer to him.

His smile faded as I crawled between his legs, staring up at him through the veil of my long thick lashes into the pools of his deep dark Onyx eyes. He inhaled a vacillating breath as I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning in closer to his slightly parted lips.

"Bella, what are you…"

I placed my hand gently over his mouth and gave a sly smile, "I'm going to tell you what I want and I want you to do it."

He opened his mouth and bit my hand lightly. I removed it quickly from his lips, "Ow."

He gave a wicked grin and flipped me on my back, "I don't like demands."

"Well then I…"

My words were silenced as he crushed his soft warm luscious lips against mine. I opened my legs as he settled in between them, the wetness pooling in my core rapidly. He pinned my arms above my head and continued to press his lips roughly against mine, almost animalistic with need.

Jake parted his lips, his soft pink tongue glided against my bottom lip begging to taste me. I opened my mouth inviting him in, his tongue tasted like sweet succulent heaven; I felt the gates to my core flood open as the dam broke loose the rivers of wetness. A moan escaped him; I felt a deep rumble, almost like a growl, in his chest as we enjoyed the taste of each other.

My body was aching with desire as I wrapped my legs around his waist instinctively, I felt his hard member against the jean clad material covering my now sopping wet core.

_Oh, God!_

His soft supple lips moved to kiss the side of my mouth, moving to my jaw line; trailing those kisses to my cheek, down to my neck which was my second most sensitive spot. I tilted my head slightly to the side so he could have more access.

I still couldn't believe I was doing this but there was no turning back now. My brain had shut off. My body couldn't resist this temptation. Jacob Black was my weakness. He continued to suck on my neck, holding my arms hostage above my head. I could only whimper and moan, writhing under his touch.

Jake pulled away breathless and panting, his chest heaving up and down; searching my face for some sort of objection.

"Don't s-stop," I moaned breathlessly with heavy half-lidded eyes. "K-keep going, Jake…p-please," I barely whimpered my words. I was pushing my core up against his hard member, grinding and rubbing to produce the friction I so desired.

"Are you sure?" he asked also with eyes half-shut.

"Yes, just...please s-stop talking," I begged.

In a matter of seconds he crushed his lips back on mine, both of us possessing each other's luxurious taste with our tongues. He let go of my arms as I reached down to the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head throwing it to the side. His mouth reconnected with mine as he reached around my back to unclasp my black lacey bra, letting it fall down my shoulders and throwing it aside as well.

_Thank God for Victoria's Secret!_

He leaned back pulling away his lips, his lust filled gaze falling all along my half-naked body; stopping at my exposed breasts as he seemed mesmerized by the sight before him. I tried to pull my arms over to cover my chest. I've never felt self-conscious before, why did I now?

He grabbed my wrists to stop me, "Don't. You're beautiful, Bells. Perfect." He pressed his lips gently to mine again. No one has ever made me feel this beautiful as he did right at this moment.

"Mmm, too much clothes. Off. Now," I mumbled against his lips.

Pulling my lips away from his, I reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. I was entranced by the beautiful body before my eyes. I traced my fingertips over his shoulders, down to his perfectly sculpted pecks; trailing to his perfect washboard abs, leading to the V shaped muscle exposing his happy trail that lead to his hard cock.

Fuck, he _had_ to be a Demi-god to look this hot; good enough to eat. His breath was ragged as I touched and caressed his body.

He reached down to unbutton and unzip his pants; pulling them off, throwing them into the pile of clothes on the side. Jake reached down to unbutton my pants; sliding them off, tossing them aside too. We were both left with just one piece of clothing that separated us from being completely connected.

He leaned down and brushed his lips gently against mine before kissing me completely, laying me back. His large strong hands cupped my breasts, massaging them softly and gently pinching and tugging my erect pink nipples; the sensation was making me moan with intense pleasure and pain, "Ja-ke..."

Jake's fingertips trailed down my stomach as he caressed and indulged in every part of my body, he brought one of his hands to rest between my drenched folds. He gently rubbed my core through the material of my black lace panties. His movements were the most sensual and erotic that I nearly exploded right there; he barely even touched me!

"Ja-cob...ungh, p-please," I begged.

His open mouthed wet kisses trailed back up to my neck, his hands tangling in my now disheveled hair. He then glided his soft tongue down over to each of my breasts; licking and sucking around my nipples making me groan in pleasure. His tongue made its way down my stomach, giving me kisses along the way; over my navel, getting closer to my wet hot sex.

"Unggh..." I groaned.

Jake grabbed the sides of my panties and ripped them off with such force, making a new pool of wetness gather in my core.

His soft hot tongue moved in sync with my heartbeat as he dipped it into my aching wet pussy. He placed his tongue flat against my clit, licking and twirling it around. It started slowly but he then picked up the pace as my legs began to quiver.

I felt two of his digits glide along and stroke my wet slit as he pushed them inside me; he pumped them in and out slowly as he caressed my inner walls, moving back and forth.

"Bella, you're so fucking wet, are you wet for me? Fuuck…so tight," he said in a strangled moan.

"Y-ye-sss...oh, J-Ja-cob..."

"Let go, Bella. Come for me, baby," Jake whispered huskily as he then continued to fuck me with his soft hot tongue.

"O-oh my, G-god," I cried out.

I felt the fire building at the base of my spine and in the pit of my belly, emanating up throughout my body, tingling all the way through my fingers and toes. I felt my walls begin to tighten around his digits that were still in me, pumping in and out as he kept sucking and licking at my clit.

My body exploded and quivered with pleasure as the first orgasm ripped through the entirety of my being, feeling an intense high with need. The harder his tongue stroked my core the more my body thrashed, forcing my hands to grip his hair hard; pulling at the short thick raven black strands.

"Mmm, Bells you taste just like peaches..."

I pushed myself up on my elbows as I gazed down at him with my half-lidded lustful eyes, trying to keep them open; just the sight of his head between my thighs was like nothing I had ever experienced in my life.

I felt my second orgasm approaching.

"Sh-sh-iiit," I moaned loudly.

"Ja-ke…p-please...s-stop. Oh, f-fuuuck," I practically squealed, throwing my head back; my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

Jake didn't stop. I was beginning to wonder if his tongue would ever get tired of pleasuring me as he sent me over the edge again, lapping up all my sweet juices that dripped into his mouth, licking me dry.

Jake pulled away sliding his body up until he crushed his lips to mine. I could taste my own essence on his sweet tongue, all along his full plump lips as I glided my tongue over them.

He gently broke our kiss, pulling back to rest on his haunches. He started to slide his black boxer-briefs down as I stared at him with hungry eyes. Jake smirked as he pushed his boxer-briefs below his waist, freeing his erection.

_Fuck! Where is he going to put that thing? Oh, God. His cock was so fucking huge! Thank God I wasn't a virgin._

_Do they make condoms that big?_

"Do you see something over here you like?" He said, moving closer to me.

I bit down on my bottom lip and nodded.

_Cocky bastard!_

"Spread your legs for me, Bella" he whispered in a husky voice as he placed his hands on each of my knees; trailing his hands down to my inner thighs, pushing my legs apart. My breathing and heart beat became erratic as the feel of his hot touch spread throughout my body.

Jake leaned down and rested between my legs, supporting his body on his forearms as he hovered above me. He placed just the tip of his cock at my wet entrance. Just the feel of his tip was driving me insane.

"Mmm...," I moaned biting down on my lip. "You're being a tease right now." I breathed into his ear.

I reached down between us and grabbed his large shaft, stroking him long and hard in my hand, "Unghh…Bella…you keep that up…ungh…a-and…uhh…I w-won't ….fuuuck….last t-too l-long…shiiit."

Jake grunted and moaned as I felt every vein, every ripple and every curve along the surface of his large thick hard dick. I stroked the head of his cock lightly, feeling his pre-cum start to drip.

He gripped my wrist and pulled my hand away. I brought my finger to my mouth, sucking his sweet seed off my finger. He could only stare with fire emanating in his eyes as he kept his gaze on my mouth.

"Jake, I want to feel you. I want to feel you _inside_ of me; make me moan and scream your name," I whispered breathless into his ear.

Jake leaned over to where his pants were, taking out his wallet. He pulled out the square package. I heard the foil package rip and he rolled the condom down over his erect shaft.

_I guess they do make condoms that huge._

He smirked right before thrusting up and burying himself completely inside of me, his length and girth making me feel like a virgin all over again; feeling like I was going to rip in two, making me gasp with intense euphoric pleasure. It was almost hard for me to breathe. My body was being pleasured into utter ecstasy as my wet hot sex stretched out and made room for every inch of him.

"Ahh...uhh...are y-you okay, Bells?" He whispered into my ear before continuing his movement.

"Y-yes just sh-shut up and k-keep moving, Jake; don't s-stop," I moaned, wrapping my arms under his and around his shoulders to hold on.

Jake pulled out and thrust slowly back in, enjoying the feel of my wet cunt. I buried my face in his neck and bit down, releasing a growl to vibrate through his chest.

"G-god, Bell-aa...you feel s-so fucking g-good," he grunted.

_That's right Jacob Black, enjoy this because you may never get this close again._

"F-fuuck," I cried out as he pushed deeper, burying his hard cock inside of me.

"Ungghh, y-you're going t-to make me c-come again." I almost screamed as I was digging my nails into his shoulders as he filled me up.

Jake groaned and grunted as he pounded harder in and out, rubbing my clit every time he pushed up in me; I got wetter with each thrust, my essence dripping all along and over his cock. He placed one of his strong hands on my thigh; gripping it tight against him, wrapping my leg around his waist.

"The third t-time's the charm," he grunted out.

Jake lowered his head and bit down on each of my hardened nipples, he snaked his tongue out and flicked it back and forth over them; swirling around and tasting each of my breasts. The combination of his thrusts inside of me and his attack on my breasts was getting me closer to the edge again.

_And there it was, just like clockwork; my walls clamped tight around his cock as I came again - **hard**_.

"JA-COB!" I screamed

Beads of our sweet sweat intermingling between each of our bodies. The air in the night was cool and clean but the sex was downright _hot and dirty_.

"Bella," he whispered. "God, you're so fucking wet. Turn over," he growled.

_Oh, God!_

I did what he said and turned over on my hands and knees. The cool air almost froze my wetness as I waited with my ass up, breathless for him. I was starting to feel annoyed with him for not being inside of me. I wanted him inside of me now! What the fuck was he waiting for?

I felt his large strong hands grip my waist tight, almost painfully. I may have bruises there tomorrow but I didn't give a shit. I arched my back, moaning; looking back at him slightly. He was concentrating, trying to last as long as possible. He had already out done other guys I had been with in the past.

"Jake, I want you to fuck me _**hard**_," I begged.

With that said, I felt him slam into me without any hesitation, using his hands to push me down further onto his cock. "Oh, f-fuuuck! Ja-ke!" I screamed with eyes shut tight.

Slap!

_Did this fucker just slap my ass? Fuck, that was hot._

He pushed his huge cock in at an angle. I could feel him further, deeper than before, inside of my wet pussy as he slammed into me harder and harder each time.

My body was going limp. I couldn't handle it anymore but Jake had to come. I wouldn't be satisfied until he did.

I pushed my ass back meeting each of his thrusts and I felt his cock begin to throb and grow larger inside of me.

"Shiiit, Bella…d-don't do th-that," He groaned.

I ignored him and continued, "Jake, you ha-have to fucking come," I moaned.

His dick began to twitch inside of me as I felt him thrust harder and faster, hearing only the slapping sounds of each other's skin.

"Oh, fuuu-ck! Bella! Oh, b-baby...I'm f-fucking coming. Shiiit, keep fucking moving like th-that."

Jake came hard with one final thrust; I felt his dick twitch then soften inside me. He collapsed over my back, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist; resting his forehead on the back of my right shoulder. Breathing in and out deep, we both were still for a moment trying to catch our breaths. He moved my long chestnut locks of hair to the side as he kissed my shoulder sweetly.

We rolled over onto the disheveled blanket, feeling the loss of our connection. Jacob wrapped his arms around me trying to still his erratic breathing.

_I feel like such a slut, not knowing him as well as I should have before letting him fuck the shit out of me….but it was oh **so** worth it._

The ride home was normal; no awkwardness, surprisingly. Jake decided he'd drive me home since it was really late. I was hoping that nothing would be strange between us now after this. I still wanted to be his friend and I hope he felt the same way. Why was I over analyzing this? It was just sex, _great sex_ for that fact. Lots of people have friends with benefits and there's no emotional strings attached, right?

Though, I was suddenly wondering why he wasn't begging to be with me, asking me to be his girlfriend? I know it's stupid to think this but I felt sort of…_used_. I didn't want to be just another booty call whenever he needed a good fuck. I have standards. I'm not a slut.

Okay, well maybe I am but that was beside the point.

We pulled up in front of my house. Jake got out and came around to my door and opened it for me. I got out of the car and we walked to my front door; he gave me a genuine smile, "So I guess this is goodnight." He said as he raised his hand to rub the back of his neck.

"I guess so, Jake." His smiled faded, "What's wrong?" He asked dropping his hand to his side.

"Nothing, I'm just tired that's all," I said with my smile not reaching all the way to my eyes.

He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me tight against him. I rested my head against his chest and inhaled his sweet woodsy, pine and rainy scent that emanated from his body and I sighed contentedly.

Jake released me and just like that, he disappeared into the night. He didn't even kiss me good-bye. The bubbles of emotion started to rise in me but I quickly pushed them back down. I walked into my house, closing the door behind me. I slid down onto the floor with my back against the door, resting my elbows on my knees placing my head down in my hands.

I was just another piece of ass at this point. But what was I expecting?

Great sex makes things complicated. 


	7. Chapter 7 The wolf is out of the bag

**Chapter 7 – The Wolf is Out of the Bag: Part 1**

**B.P.O.V.**

"Alice, stop it," I pleaded; pulling the blanket over my head. "I don't feel well," I groaned.

I was feigning illness but I was feeling awful all night. I couldn't sleep for shit. The never endless thoughts that resonated in my mind had made me feel fragile. My state was weak and sluggish. It's like I had a massive hangover without being in a drunken phase last night.

I let Jacob Black get to me. I allowed him to pry his way into my heart without my willing permission. It's extremely abnormal to understand your feelings about a certain person just over night, especially of the opposite sex but I couldn't shake the fact that I was slowly realizing what my heart was beginning to crave, that ache in my chest was for someone – that someone being Jake.

So that was my shitty night and morning of insomnia. I couldn't rationalize coherently with all these disarray of thoughts and emotions. Everything I thought was centered on him.

Last night had been one of the worst and best nights of my entire life. It began wonderfully then slowly progressed to detestable.

Alice had arrived early this morning; too damn early for any human soul to be awake, from her trip to Alaska. She arrived at my house around 10:00 A.M. while I was still curled up under my covers, trying to will away all this mess I had put myself in. Alice had absolutely no clue what had come to pass in the last twenty-four hours and everything those actions had an effect on me.

Yet, here she was with her all too bubbly self, taunting me with her annoying cheerfulness. Ugh!

She sat next to me on the side of my bed, "Bella, you're not sick, come on! I missed you. This is my first day back in Forks and I want to spend the day with you. So get your ass up, sunshine!"

I grumbled and rolled over, popping my head out of the all too warm blanket. I gazed up into her beautiful topaz eyes; she gave me a warm smile that stated she was sincerely happy to see me. I couldn't resist those eyes so I rolled up from my bed to a sitting position; I ran my hands through my disheveled hair.

Alice looked a little paler than normal. I guess that's your so called 'tan' when you go visit Alaska.

"Bella, do you have a hangover or something?" she inquired with her brow raised, giving me the 'I'm about to scold you' look.

"No Alice, I don't have a hangover, I just stayed out kind of late last night, that's all. So I'm just really exhausted. How was your trip?" I said, trying to subtly change the subject.

She frowned in my direction looking into my eyes but she seemed to drop it, for now.

"Good, I guess. My uncle wasn't even sick so I don't understand why my mom thought he was. But anyway, it was a blast up until Edward got sick. He was so sick my uncle had to fly back with us in order to give Edward the meds he needed. You know, since my uncle is a doctor."

"Oh my God, I hope Edward's alright. I'm sorry to hear that."

"He's fine, Bella. Well, I think he will be," she shrugged, "My uncle says with the proper medicine, Edward will be up and running in no time. I hope he's right though, Edward didn't look too good this morning. He seemed…worse," a worried expression flickered across her face but it faded just as soon as it came, "enough about us though, let's not damper our day with things that we have no control over."

"As you wish," I mumbled out like the prince from 'The Princess Bride', twirling my hand towards her.

She chuckled.

"So, you said you stayed out late last night, huh? Doing what exactly?" she asked.

_I was doing Jacob Black, duh!_

"Oh well, you know; normal teenage stuff. Leah called me up and invited me over, well; she invited both of us over but you were out of town, of course. She was having a movie night." I shrugged, feigning it wasn't a big deal.

"Just the two of you?" she asked, "Like two lesbians on a date?" she smiled sarcastically and wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Alice, if I'm going to switch teams; you'd be the first on my list to bang." I winked at her and we both giggled.

"But no miss smart ass, it was basically the whole teenage existence of La Push."

"So…that means Jake was there?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Alice, Jacob was there."

"Hmm, so you and Jacob were there; did you guys go like, together _together_?"

"I thought we already established that we both were there but no, we didn't go 'together'." I grumbled.

"Sure, whatever you say. So…what else happened?" her lips quirked up slightly.

"Nothing," I lied right through my teeth.

Exasperated I rose from my bed and padded my way towards the bathroom in the hallway to take care of my morning business.

I heard Alice holler towards the bathroom from my room, "Bella, you're not telling me everything," she said, "And for the record, you're an awful liar!"

I felt the blush creep up on my cheeks, "I'm not lying, Alice. Nothing happened."

"You're such a freakin' liar! Did you shower last night?" she asked while I was still in the bathroom. I scrunched my brows together at the odd question.

"Um, no...I told you I got home late. I was too tired to do anything but fall face first on my pillow. Alice, why are you interrogating me like the police?" I was getting agitated by all this damn questioning.

"You smell like the beach and hot sex." She stated.

My mouth gaped in bewilderment. Thank God I was in the privacy of the bathroom and she couldn't see my face, "Alice, you're crazy, you know that?"

She yelled back, "I may be crazy but you're the liar. So, who did you have sex with?" She asked

"Wait that was a stupid question to ask," She giggled.

I exited the bathroom and made my way back into my room and sat at the edge of the bed and turned to her, "Ali, look at me – I didn't have sex with anyone." I tried looking into her eyes.

Liar, liar pants on fire," she sang. Alice looked at me and her eyes almost bugged out of her head, "Oh my God, you boned Jacob Black!" she yelled.

I tackled her onto the bed placing my hand over her mouth. Her laughs were muffled under my palm as I shook my head indicating with my glare for her to shut up. I didn't want my dad to hear Alice yelling such vulgar things about me. I was 'Daddy's Little Girl' for crying out loud, _innocent_ as far as he knew.

I pulled my hand away from her mouth and sat back up, "Fine, you win. I had sex and it was the best, no – _greatest_ sex I've had in the few years of boning random guys. I had sex with Jake. I came three times and now I feel like shit. There, are you happy now?" I said crossing my arms looking at the wall in front of me.

I sighed and made my way to my closet to get my clothes out for the day.

"Okay, so if you came three times please explain to me why you're not on cloud fucking nine right now!"

I exhaled an aggravated breath, "Because, I shouldn't have had sex with him."

"Why?" she asked "It's just sex right? It meant nothing to you." She beamed brightly.

I turned around to look at her, her smile faded as she took in my dismal expression, "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. You have to tell him."

I threw my hands up in defeat. "I can't. How weird would that be? He just had sex with me yesterday and we barely know each other. What? Should I just show up at his door and get all lifetime movie on him?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that you'll regret it if someone beats you to the punch. Think about it Bella, Jake is a good guy; not to mention he's hot as hell. Guys with that combination don't stay single for long." Alice sighed and just stared at me with a sympathetic smile, "You know what? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so intrusive…"

"No, don't apologize. I should learn to have control over my actions. But it was supposed to mean nothing to me. Last night when it was happening, it meant nothing to me until I got home. I really wish things weren't this complicated for me but I can't seem to fend off these feelings. I can't…I won't be able to even look at him!" I said dejectedly.

"Well, I'm sure it'll all turn out alright. All of your frustrations will soon fade away," she smiled.

"Yeah, I just hope you're right," I sighed.

"What's my name?" I asked with more optimism in my voice.

Alice looked at me confused, "Um….Bella."

"Right, I'm Bella. That's what I thought. No guy is going to slow or get me down."

"Alright man eater, whatever you say," She said with a playful smile lifting her lips.

"Call it what you want." I shrugged and padded back to the bathroom to take a shower.

I spent about two hours showering, brushing my teeth, drying and curling my hair. I made my way back into my room where I had laid out my clothes. I chose simple Juicy Couture jeans and a Chanel Grey tank top for today, throwing together the ensemble with my comfy Chuck Taylor's.

I spent the entire Sunday with Alice. We did all the girly frou frou things as any normal teenage girls would be so inclined to subject themselves to; we painted each other's nails, ordered take-out, watched movies and gushed over hot guys.

Sunday ended as quickly as it came.

Monday morning came around and I woke up wanting to feel sexy after the shitty weekend I had had. I got up and did my normal morning routine; bathroom, shower, brushed teeth, dried and curled my hair.

I chose some True Religion skinny black jeans that hugged my curves in all the right places and threw on my D&G satin diamond jacquard poplin shirt that had my breasts barely peeking out since I didn't button it all the way. The idea was what was underneath this scrumptious material of clothing that I left to the imagination. I put on my black suede thigh high Christian Louboutin boots that Renee had purchased for me last year when she had vacationed in Paris.

I didn't go all out with the make-up. I only put on some eye-liner, a little blush and some lips gloss, smacking my lips together as I put the finishing touches. My hair hung in long curls down my back. It had grown so long that it had almost reached my butt but I didn't want to cut it.

I grabbed my Hermès amethyst porosus crocodile Birkin bag and my school books off my desk. I made my way down stairs. Charlie had already left to work early in the morning. I stepped into the kitchen to grab a Luna Bar out of the pantry for a quick breakfast.

I stepped outside and locked the door behind me. I made my way down the steps of the porch and onto the gravel driveway, unlocking the car door I opened it and got into my sweet ride, strapping myself in as I turned on the radio.

The drive to school seemed to take forever; I couldn't stop the images and thoughts that flitted through my mind dampening my mood. I had done a terrible thing. I had given into my body's desire. I had sex with Jacob Black.

I sighed.

I didn't regret it at all though. I was actually hoping it would happen again if the chance arose.

_Stupid Bella._

I made it to the school parking lot in one piece, thankful that I didn't smash into any trees while my mind wandered aimlessly at the thoughts of _that_ night.

I parked in my usual spot. I noticed the few specific cars I came to recognize these past few weeks weren't in the parking spots that they usually occupied.

I gathered my things and made my way into the front doors of the school, walking to my locker and grabbed the books I needed for first period.

School had begun and for some reason, something didn't sit well with me. The atmosphere was strange. Everyone that had made each day bearable here at Forks High was peculiarly absent.

Jake and all of his friends weren't in school. Alice hadn't replied to a single text I had sent her this morning. That woman was always glued to her phone so it was really odd behavior for her not to reply.

As I walked down the school hallway to my next class, I kept gazing around to see if maybe I could spot at least Edward but it was apparent that he wasn't at school today either.

Once the second period bell had rang to excuse classes I quickly gathered my purse and books off my desk trying to shuffle through the line of desks as all the other kids in my way were taking their sweet ass time to get their shit together.

I finally made it to the hallway and speed-walked to the girl's restroom.

I had started feeling anxious during the whole time first and second period were going on, never once paying attention to whatever the teachers was babbling about. I felt the anxiety creep into my stomach, making it clench with the feeling of nausea.

I ran into the stall and closed the door, locking it behind me. I stood stock still against the stall door, my fingers clenched tightly around my books and purse holding them against my chest; my knuckles were turning white as snow as the blood circulation in my fingers was being cut off from the ninja grip my hands were possessed by. I tried to will away the feelings of panic, inhaling and exhaling deep breaths.

I heard the restroom door open as the clicking of heels against the tile floor echoed in the room stifled with high pitched manic laughter's.

_Well, at least that's what it sounded like to me. I was able to recognize one of those annoying cackles from a mile away._

_**Angela.**_

She had walked in with her group of banshee friends. I groaned and cursed myself under my breath. This wasn't going to end well. I just knew it.

I heard as they stopped in front of the sinks, assuming they were checking to see if they properly glued their faces on this morning.

One of them with a nasally high pitched voice spoke, "So, the rumor mill around Forks High is that Bella Swan was down at La Push this past weekend," she giggled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Damn Ang, looks like she may already be marking your territory," another one joked and let loose her stupid laugh.

"Oh, please." Angela spat. "Bella Swan is nothing but a slut," Her voice was laced with such toxicity at the mention of my name.

"She's nothing but a whore who opens her legs for anyone; just another pale piece of ass for all the guys around here. My guess is that they've all had their turn fucking her, maybe even a few times already." She cackled cynically.

"You girls see how she looks at all the guys here, like they're some sort of game for her to hunt. What a tramp, her vagina is probably harvesting all kinds of STD's. Besides, Jake is mine; it's always been that way and will continue to be that way." The whole group joined in on the banter and continued to laugh their asses off.

I was fuming inside. I wasn't some sort of floozy.

_Well okay, when I wanted to be that much was true but fuck them for thinking I've banged the entire student body!_

I turned and unlocked the stall door, pulling it open and nonchalantly stepping out into the herd.

Angela wasn't surprised at all when I emerged out of the stall. She simply gave me an impish smile that could match The Joker's from the movie Batman.

"Oh, well speak of the devil," she said with an amused voice. "You know Bella, I warned you to stay away. All you _had_ to do was stay away," a smile quirked on her lips.

I gave her a humorless smile, "Is that so?"

"Yes, in case you haven't noticed; I'm _very_ territorial." She stated sternly, her brows pressing together now with almost a scowl on her face.

I squared my shoulders as I stormed over to Angela, glaring at all of them in the process, "You know? I'm enjoying this sick and twisted fascination you and your bitches have with me. But you think you have me all figured out, don't you?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, for starters; you have me all wrong. I would never fuck all of the guys in the school because this pale piece of ass has more class than you tend to show with yourself around here, you know; seeing as you're labeled the clingy, jealous, bitch of an ex-girlfriend. So, you may continue your prattling shit about me if that makes yourself feel better, whether it's to my face or behind my back. It doesn't matter." I shrugged my shoulders.

"At the end of each day though, whose name do you think Jake will be moaning when he gets his brains fucked out?" I smiled wickedly as I made my way to the restroom door.

"You ladies have a lovely day now; Oh, and Angela?" I looked directly into her eyes, "I'll leave the Vodka bottle you crawled out of on the school's curb so you can drown in your misery after classes are over."

I winked at them as I exited the restroom. I left with my head held high and my dignity intact.

The rest of third period dragged on as the teacher droned on about God knows what. It was finally lunch time and I made my way towards the cafeteria, getting in the lunch line as I picked a salad and paid for it. I sat at the lunch table over at the corner of the large room filled with bustling teenagers eager to sit with their friends as they all chatted away.

I was miserable and alone.

Alice wasn't here and I missed Jake fiercely. I had never missed anyone so much, much less a guy! I longed to see his face or hear the witty sarcasm his voice held.

_Christ on a cracker! I was going insane without him._

I had to find out if everyone was okay. Shit, I needed to see a Dr. myself to make sure I was functioning properly. I guess I was being caring for a change which was totally out of character for me.

The noise in the cafeteria was overbearing, reverberating off the damn walls. It gave me a vicious migraine after a while. Maybe I was just aggravated as fuck.

I pulled out my iPod from my bag and adjusted the earplugs into my ear, cranking up the volume to drown out the noise in the room.

Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true

Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love.

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)  
Surprise...It's time (yeah)  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)  
When love, when love is true

When Miss Independence walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally feel...

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)  
To feel (to feel) what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you  
When love, when love is true...

Soon lunch was over and I made my way to the three remaining classes for the day. I couldn't wait to get the hell out of here. The walls felt like they were closing in on me.

Shit, I think I may have been suffering from a panic attack.

It hit me then – I was more emotionally involved with all of my friends. I actually cared for them. It hit me harder though when I realized I was much more emotionally attached to a certain guy. It was ridiculous to think that I hated him when I initially arrived at Forks High.

_Ugh! What are you thinking Bella! I shouldn't have slept with him, that's what I was thinking._

My emotions were beginning to unravel and they were running at full speed driving me crazy. The only thing keeping me sane now living in Forks were my friends, without them everything was a blur in my life. My mind pleaded to be with them, any of them! Why did this make me feel like my life was ending?

I was seriously going to be admitted to an insane asylum.

The last bell rang as the entire student body scurried out of each of their classes. I walked to my locker to put away the books I didn't need and to get the books I did need for homework.

This felt like the worst day of my entire life. Why did I feel so damn depressed?

_What the hell is wrong with you Bella! Get your shit together!_

I made my way down the school halls out into the parking lot. I was so out of it that I had forgotten where the hell I had parked my car this morning. I pressed on the alarm button a few times while walking around in circles like a fool until finally spotting my beautiful apple red BMW. I got in after unlocking it and backed out of the parking space, driving off the lot into the dreary weather of Forks.

I was exhausted by the time I got out of school. All this thinking and feeling drained every last ounce of strength that I had. I wondered if it wouldn't be too stalker-like if I went down to La Push to see Jake.

_No. Yes! That would be too 'I'm obsessed with you' type of a thing to do, especially when it came to a guy. I wasn't even his girlfriend. God, get a grip already!_

Maybe I could go see Alice; I don't think she'd mind if I dropped by to just make sure she was okay. Well, she hadn't answered any of my texts I had been sending her throughout the whole day. Maybe she was mad at me? Maybe she thought I was an idiot for sleeping with Jake? I felt even more like shit thinking my best friend could hate me now.

I decided to just stop thinking altogether and head home. That's where I needed to be right now.

As soon as I pulled up into the driveway I noticed Charlie's cruiser was gone. He must have had a late shift again. I parked, gathered my things and opened the door to get out. I trudged up the gravel walkway, up the porch stairs and to the door, unlocking it.

The house seemed so empty and cold. It had an eerie feeling. I couldn't stand it. I dropped my keys on the side table next to the door and made my way upstairs.

Closing the door behind me once I got to my room didn't feel any better. It still had the cold empty feeling. A shiver ran down my spine as I felt the hair on my arms stand up.

_I was delusional now, great._

I shook my head to rid myself from all the apprehension and made my way to my desk, setting my things down. I took off my boots and undressed. Heading to my drawer I picked out some grey sweats and a white tank top to throw on.

I figured I'd take a nap to ease whatever all this that I was feeling. I padded my way to my bed and lay down taking my stuffed teddy bear Charlie had given me as a child and hugged it tight as my head hit the pillow.

I could feel the searing pain in my chest, making my heart clench in agony. My soul felt like it was being ripped out of me. I felt abandoned. Why did I feel like a part of me was missing? I felt my lungs constrict against my rib cage making it hard to breathe again. My heart pounded erratically in my ears.

The tears started to pool in my eyes making my vision cloudy. I moved my head facing down, burying it in the pillow as I felt the stream of tears rolling down my cheeks. I shut my eyes tight as I inhaled and exhaled deeply, blowing out a breath of hot air.

Why was I crying? I had no reason to cry. I was a blubbering mess.

Before I knew it, the darkness under my eyelids oxidized my entire being.

Admin Options

Feature Close Discussion Add Tags

Cancel

Delete Discussion**Battle of the Sexes**

**Author's Note:** It is highly recommended to listen to the music play list as you read through the chapter. You can also view visuals of Bella's car, clothing, shoes, etc. over here - .com/photos/55023635N05/sets/

**Beta:** RockSteady54

**Chapter 7 – The Wolf is Out of the Bag: Part 2**

My eyes fluttered open as I felt the bright light against my face. I was still lying in my room, on my bed in the same position. It took me a minute to compose myself as my vision groggily adjusted to the atmosphere around me.

I lifted my head off the pillow and looked at the clock on my night stand. It read 6:00 A.M. – what! I slept through the whole damn night! This couldn't be right, could it? Had I slept all afternoon and night yesterday until this morning? Why hadn't Charlie awakened me?

Well, there was no point in bitching about it. It happened and now it was Tuesday.

I picked up my cell phone off the night stand to check my messages. I pressed the pad on my Blackberry as I saw the red light indicating I had a new message. I had a text message – from none other than Alice! I quickly scrolled to the text message icon opening it.

**_B,_**

**_Sorry, I know you think I'm avoiding you but I swear I'm not. My family is ill w/a bad virus that's really contagious. We can't be around anyone, things are hectic right now. My Uncle Carlisle is watching over us so don't worry. You have to stay away until I call you. I understand if you're mad at me but my family comes first._**

**_Alice_**

I groaned. What was going on? This just made everything I have been feeling even worse.

I jumped out of bed quickly and shuffled my way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. I turned the shower on letting the steam fill the room. I stepped in and let all the hot water wash away the crippling feelings that were tormenting me for the last twenty-four hours.

Turning off the shower, I stepped out and wrapped myself in the luxurious organic Egyptian cotton towel; another gift from Renee. She had also given me 1200 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets for my bed.

Nope, there was nothing I did without style. It was my life before moving here. I was just so accustomed to the finer things in life.

The softness was intoxicating against my damp skin. I walked out of the bathroom, back into my room hearing the faint click as I closed my door.

This was my favorite part of the day. Even if I was feeling like shit, I loved getting dressed with all my beautiful designer garments. Call me a spoiled brat but when you have parents that can buy you the nicest shit in the world, you'd milk that for all you can get. That always gave me a tiny piece of pleasure and satisfaction.

I smiled inwardly as I padded barefoot to my undergarment drawer.

I slid it open and indulged in the sight of all the beautiful lace that lay before me. Renee loved shopping at Victoria's Secret and every time she went there, she always brought me back a little pink bag with goodies.

I felt daring today for some reason. I chose a red set of a lace bra and a bikini style panty.

Once I had my bare essentials covered, I stood in front of my closet with my arms crossed over my chest, contemplating what to wear. This closet was so tiny compared to the one I had at Renee's house. I had to make do with the space given to me. My clothes, shoes and accessories were spilling out from everywhere. I sighed.

_I really need to tell Charlie to add some more closet space._

I pulled out my Seven brand pull-on leggings in black and slid them up my legs. These made my ass look great! They defined every curve around my waist, thighs and down my calves.

I looked outside; it wasn't raining, so that was a good sign. I checked the weather on my phone and it didn't seem as I would need a thick coat today. I dug into the side where all my blouses and shirts were when my eyes finally rested on my Burberry London exploded check taffeta blouse.

_Oh, how I love designer clothing!_

Once I was fully dressed to the nines, I made my way to the bathroom; blow drying and curling my hair. I let it down in loose curls as usual. I applied a little blush, some eye liner and a light pink lip gloss. I padded back to my room and slipped on my simple Louboutin gozul crystal covered flats.

As I made my way downstairs I noticed Charlie was already gone; I guess he had an early shift this morning too. It felt like I hadn't seen him in forever.

I knew I didn't want to be alone today so I decided I'd skip school altogether. I needed to talk to someone, bad. The one person that came to mind that I thought would be available was Renee, my mother.

Now that I thought about it, I hadn't spoken to her in over a month even though I was always receiving packages with designer duds from her excursions and she'd send me an email here and there. It was odd she never has even tried to call me.

That uneasy feeling crept back up my spine. I shivered.

I figured I'd try calling her. I took my cell phone out of my Birken bag and scrolled through my contact list until I found Renee's number. I pressed the little green button and waited for the ring.

It went straight to her voicemail.

_**"Hey, you've reached Renee. I can't take your call right now so please leave your name, number and a brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."**_

_Beep!_

I rolled my eyes. "Hey Renee, it's me; Bella Swan. Remember me? Yeah, you're _daughter_. Well, it's been over a month since we've spoken. Call me right away when you get this or I'll fly my ass to Germany to come find you." I giggled as I hung up the phone.

I gazed around the empty living as I stood there. I threw my phone back in my purse and grabbed my keys.

I contemplated what I should do for the day. I couldn't resist it anymore. I made up my mind and was determined to go see the one person who I knew would make my whole day better; hell, he'd make _me_ better.

My body was aching to feel his touch again, my ears longed to hear his deep voice and my eyes craved the sight of his beautiful body. When we were together, somehow I felt euphorically amazing. He gave me the fix to satiate my obsession, the object of him. My body felt the withdrawal when he wasn't with me; he consumed every one of my thoughts now. I needed Jacob Black like a drug that I wasn't willing to give up, ever.

**J.P.O.V**

_Filthy fucking leeches!_

My body was in excruciating pain, everywhere. I rolled over onto my side trying not to agitate the parts that were hurting. All of this shit because of some filthy fucking blond leeches that sank their Dracula fangs in me.

Sam should have let me finish those fuckers off. God had mercy on them apparently, even as fucking bloodsuckers.

I slid my body up so that my back was resting against the head board. I sighed.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE ALL WEEK," I growled out into the living room.

Emily appeared in front of the door standing in the hall way, a dish towel in her hand, "Jake you need to calm down. Sam just wants to help. He thinks it's best if you stay here until you feel better."

"You have to agree with Sam because you're his wife," I hissed. "I'm not staying here. I need to get back to my own life."

"This _is_ your life and right now, you're sick. The venom is in your blood stream. We have no idea what that could do to a werewolf. You have to stay here until we can assure you're fine."

A low growl rumbled through my chest.

_Thank you Mother fucking Theresa, you're not a doctor._

"I want out of this room," I demanded.

"Listen Jake, what if we bring Bella Swan here? Will that help to calm you down? Look, I know there's something going on between you two. Sam mentioned he could smell her scent all over you earlier. If her presence here helps in any way to soothe you, then so be it. Besides, I really don't understand why you don't just tell her already."

"Whatever I do with whomever I choose is none of your God damn business, Emily. It's no one's fucking business. I'm sick and tired of everyone trying to tell me what to do already. I'm fucking sick of the animal I have become that controls me now. I feel like a fucking caged animal in my own skin. I don't want to fucking deal with this shit anymore."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Listen Jacob, do you want to leave? Go ahead; there's the door." She waved her hand towards the living room.

"Who you are is never going to change now. You should be grateful you're not going through this alone like Sam had to. You may have issues with the way Sam runs the pack as Alpha but he has all of your guy's best interest at heart. You know that." She said exasperated. "So settle down now and if it will shut you up, I'll have Sam bring Bella here."

She turned from the doorway and walked back to the living room but not before she threw the dish towel she was holding at me. I caught it and threw it back towards the door at the air.

Sam appeared through the bedroom door, "No need for me to get Bella, Emily," he said as she walked past him. "It looks like she's really his Imprint. She's here on her own." He said looking at me with a tight smile.

My eyes narrowed and glanced in his direction, "Where is she?" I asked.

"She's in the living room. I'll send her in."

I nodded and he left. I could hear Emily whispering something like, "I can't deal with his shitty attitude all week!"

_Well, screw you Emily. Screw you._

I tried to reposition my body along the bed, trying to make it look like I wasn't hurt or in so much pain. The fucking truth was that I was in excruciating pain. This shit burned. The fucking unholy shit that came out of those leeches' fangs felt like it was burning my soul down to hell.

I heard her footsteps coming down the hall. As I looked up I saw her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Bella appeared leaning against the doorway, her arms crossed; looking sexy as fuck.

The scent of strawberries and vanilla assaulted my senses in a pleasant aroma.

She took in my expression and smiled. Her eyes looked relieved at the sight of me. We both stared at each other for a moment in silence.

Her eyes trailed down my body and it was then that I realized I was only in my boxer-briefs. The dark crimson rose under my cheeks. I blushed. I fucking blushed.

I smiled sheepishly at her.

Bella quirked the side of her lips up. She bit her bottom lip as she stared intently at me.

I indulged in the form fitting clothes she was wearing. The tan, black and white plaid quarter sleeve blouse hugged her torso in all the right places, showing her chest slightly as the buttons weren't buttoned up all the way. And God damn, those black skin tight pants she was wearing were looking like barely any material was on her! Her brown locks of long curls were beautiful hanging against her face and down her shoulders.

I've never seen a creature more beautiful than the goddess standing before me. Hell, she would have still been sexy if she was wearing greasy sweat pants and a wife beater.

As my eyes rose back up to her face, I noticed her eyes were slightly puffy and red. I could have sworn it looked like she'd been crying. I wondered why. Could she have been crying because of me? I hoped she wasn't mad at me.

She broke the silence then, "Hey Jake," she breathed out.

"Hey," I said with a smile on my face as I scooted over and patted the spot on the bed beside me.

Bella walked over to the bed and put a strand of hair behind her ear as she sat on the edge, quite a distance from me. I wanted her to sit right next to me, where our shoulders were almost touching. I let it go though. I would just deal with it at this moment. Maybe she wasn't comfortable being around me still.

She was fidgeting with her fingers looking down, "They told me that you're sick. Are you really sick, Jake? Or are you just avoiding me?" She had a sad smile on her face, "If you're avoiding me, I understand. I would just rather you…."

I interrupted her before I had to listen to her ramble on about something that didn't even have the slightest truth to it.

"I am sick, Bella. And no, I'm not avoiding you. I did want to call you but I didn't have your number. I also thought you probably didn't want to hear from me." I sighed, leaning my head against the head board, closing me eyes. "Look, that…that night, when I dropped you off, it just seemed as if you regretted what happened between us."

She looked up at me, her eyebrows furrowed together as she bit on her lip, "I don't regret being with you. I just felt bad taking advantage of you."

I chuckled, "I didn't exactly tell you to stop, Bells."

She sighed, "I know but I shouldn't have been so forward. I just need to control myself. I don't know what came over me."

"Bella…"

"No, let me finish Jake. If you are avoiding me, I…."

_Okay Bells, we're done having this conversation._

As much pain as I was in, it wouldn't hinder me from putting her mind at ease. I scooted closer to her and pulled her into my arms and kissed her gently on those perfect pink pouty lips.

She sighed and moaned in contentment under my lips. Hearing that made me heart burst with happiness. Bella wanted me just as much as I needed her. I think being away from each other for more than twenty-four hours made her realize how emotionally invested she was in us.

I gently pulled away from the kiss.

I looked into her chocolate brown eyes under those thick lashes as I cupped her cheek, "I'm not avoiding you."

"Okay," she sighed with a dreamy look on her face.

We sat there in silence for a few moments before she spoke again.

"Why is everyone sick? First it's Edward and now you." she looked at me perplexed.

_What?_

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well, I spoke with Alice the other day and she said her brother caught some weird virus while they were on their trip to Alaska. Then she sent me a text early this morning and told me to stay away from her and her family until things calmed down. I guess it's a pretty contagious virus." She shrugged.

_So, Edward Cullen turns up sick? With my luck he's probably a fucking leech. At least it'll give me an excuse to rip that motherfucker to pieces for flirting with Bella so openly._

"Oh, well I'm sure I don't have what he caught."

"Oh. Well that's good then. So my being here won't be an issue." She smiled.

"No, not all," I smiled back at her, "but we do need to talk."

She looked up at me confused, a flicker of panic crossed her face but she composed herself quickly, "Sure, about what?"

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you. There are things about me you should know."

She gave me a worried look but was almost amused, "You're not a serial killer are you?" her lips turning upwards.

I laughed. "No Bella, I'm not a serial killer. I am something else though."

"Oh? What is it Jake? You can tell me anything." She said sincerely now with her brows furrowed together, curiosity painting her face.

I sighed. "Bella, I'm, I'm… a werewolf." I exhaled with almost a pained expression on my face.

She laughed.

_Talk about insulting. I guess I'm a real stand up kind of guy._

Bella took my hand in hers, "Oh wonderful, Jacob the werewolf and I'm Bella the tooth fairy. What kind of drugs are they giving you Jake?" She chuckled shaking her head.

"Bella, I'm being serious." I squeezed her hand lightly.

She looked into my eyes contemplating the seriousness of what I was trying to tell her. Her eyes then went wide as saucers as she searched my face trying to find any humor in it.

I think she was waiting for me to jump up and say, 'just kidding!'

She bit her lip nervously, her expression changed to pensiveness as it seemed the reality of it all finally hit her.

"So….you're a…werewolf? Can you explain to me how that's possible?" 


	8. Chapter 8

**Battle of the Sexes**

**Rating:** NC-17

**Content Warning:** This chapter may include adult themes, concepts, language and/or strong graphic sexual content.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters, etc. etc. etc., you know the spiel.

**Author's Note:** The first half of this chapter is written in first POV then the second half of the story switches to third POV, I just wanted to clarify that. As always, go check out the great visuals that are specifically picked for this story - .com/photos/55023635N05/sets/

**Beta:** RockSteady54

**Chapter Eight – Werewolves, Vampires and Bella, Oh my….**

**B.P.O.V.**

_Holy shit!_

"Okay, so let me get this straight; you're a….werewolf?" I asked still unsure that the specific words leaving my lips were true. "And you're a werewolf because….because of vampires, when vampires move into town all of a sudden you sprout a tail? Like poof! Just like that?" I remarked incredulously.

Jake sighed. "Yeah, I guess you can say that," he shrugged.

_Breathe Bella. Just relax and breathe._

_Okay, is this the part where I scream and run away? Um, probably not; Jake has killer reflexes so he'd probably catch me before I could even take a step. Okay, so Bella what do you say next? You wouldn't want to upset a werewolf?_

"Um…Jake, I…oh boy," I muttered. "Shit. A werewolf," I stated.

He reached out to grasp my hand in his. Jake's expression faltered. I didn't mean to make him feel bad. I wanted to take the pain away but what the hell? Werewolves and vampires, oh my! This was all too surreal.

"So then, does this mean that the Easter bunny and Santa Claus are real too?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

Jake chuckled and the light came back to his face, "Not too sure but with this whole werewolf thing I guess anything is possible."

"You bet your ass it is," I smirked jabbing him in the shoulder with my index finger.

It was quiet for a few moments, a comfortable silence. I realized after a few minutes, Jake's eyes were shifting up and down my body. It wasn't difficult to comprehend from _that_ look what exactly he was thinking or wanted I should say.

_Ugh! No; not right now. We're not alone, so it's not possible for us to do anything here. He'd better get those thoughts out of his mind!_

Even though I was rambling all this in my head, my body began to react on its own. I crossed my legs, squeezing them tightly together. I was trying to seem relaxed but I was failing miserably.

Oh god, I could feel the wetness begin to pool between my thighs.

Jake peered back to my face, looking into my eyes. He tilted his head to the side with what looked like amusement in his eyes.

He could tell. They always could tell.

"So, um…Jake," I mumbled as I tried to get the sexual tension that now circulated the room to disintegrate. "Is there anything else I should know or anything else you should tell me?"

"Nope," he answered popping the 'p'.

I didn't believe him. I had a feeling there was more to this than what he was revealing.

"Are you sure Jake?" I asked again.

"Positive." He responded looking away from me.

I sighed. There was no use, Jake was stubborn. I wasn't going to push him into telling me anymore than what he had. Hell, this was _way_ too much information even for me!

I laid my body back on the bed. I was exhausted from the lack of sleep I've been getting, or haven't should I say. Lying beside a half-naked Jacob though seemed like a bad idea but I just couldn't resist. My eyelids felt heavy with sleep, the softness of the bed was just calling me; lulling me to the comfortable pillow.

I gazed up to look at Jake. He had a wicked grin playing on his face; I smiled and shook my head.

"What are you looking at?" I mused.

"You," he stated.

"Why are you looking at me like that Jacob Black?" I asked bashfully.

"Many reasons," he smirked.

"Can I have a kiss?" I asked meekly.

"You want me to kiss you huh?" He said in his deep voice.

I bit my lip and nodded, "Yeah. Everywhere," I breathed out as I closed my eyes.

Jake lay down on the bed next to me. We faced each other as we lay in the bed. He reached one of his arms over me, pulling me into his embrace, "You know, I made a promise to myself that you and I would never come this close to one another again."

I laughed softly, "I made the same promise too. What do you think changed our minds?"

"I think it was that thing you do when you…"

I leaned back from his hold, "Shut up, pervert."

"What?" He chuckled. "This is your entire fault ya know? I mean, I guess you can blame me though for being so damn irresistible."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself," I rolled my eyes.

Jake tightened his arms around my waist as he pulled me back into him. He brought his mouth against my ear; I could feel his lips brushing against it. His warm breath sent a tingling sensation down my spine.

"So you don't think I'm irresistible then?" he whispered.

I swallowed the lump that apparently had formed in my throat.

He trailed his lips down to my neck now.

_Oh god! Not my neck. That was the spot that made me into a pile of goo._

My eyes rolled into the back of my head on their own accord. My breathing became hitched but I managed to blurt out, "Jake, don't…."

"Why?" He whispered in a husky voice as he trailed kisses down my neck. "You know you're irresistible right now without your high heels and all that other expensive shit you wear. You're so damn beautiful, Bella."

I opened my eyes and turned to face him. His eyes were dark with lust. "Are you just telling me what I want to hear to get into my pants?"

"No," he replied in a surprised tone. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, because….I know how guys can be. Most of them only want one thing and guys don't tend to love me for my stellar personality."

All the sensuous emotions we were feeling a moment ago drained from the room. Did I upset him? I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

He sighed in frustration but pulled me tighter into his arms again, "Do you trust me?"

"I don't have a reason not to, Jake."

"Okay, well then just trust me when I tell you that I am incapable of hurting you. Any and everything I say to you, I mean every word of it. Alright? You're safe from heart break with me."

His eyes shone so much adoration that it was impossible for me not to believe what he was telling me.

I smiled like a stupid school girl. I was positive I was blushing beyond belief. It amazed me that he would say those things. I knew he meant every single word and it scared me a little. There was _no way_ someone could be so perfect in my eyes in less than two days. Something had changed.

"Aww, I'm making you blush," Jake teased.

"Stop," I said. "I'm not blushing."

He leaned in closer and kissed me softly on the lips. It was the gentlest kiss I had ever experienced in my life. Normally, I would have pulled his face into mine and kissed him roughly but the soft and sensual way he did it wasn't all that bad.

Jake pulled away slightly. I could still feel the warmth of his breath on my lips as I kept my eyes closed savoring the feeling.

He chuckled. "I made you blush didn't I?"

Jake kissed me softly again.

"You can admit it," he whispered against my lips. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Just shut up and kiss me," I mumbled.

The time passed rather quickly. Jake and I made out for a little bit but we both were exhausted beyond belief.

My phone rang and rang but I wasn't going to answer it. The world was oblivious to me at the moment. The only thing that existed was Jake and my favorite cartoon Tom & Jerry.

Jake was sound asleep next to me. I was cradled in his arms as I was laughing hysterically at the little cartoon characters on the screen. Watching this made me feel like a kid again, I hadn't felt that way in years. It's amazing the things one forgets as we grow old. We forget how to laugh at the nonsensical things in life and weep over the things that are truly important in our lives. I missed this side of me, the side that made time to relax and focus on the things that mattered.

I was so carried away in my thoughts that I hadn't realized Jake was awake now. His fingers were gently stroking my arm.

"So you're a Tom and Jerry fan?" He asked amused.

"Beyond a fan but I haven't watched this show in forever," I smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting better, Bells. The pain is slowly fading away."

"What are you sick from anyway?" I asked turning my entire body around so that we were face-to-face.

"A vampire bite."

I thought I was going to faint. Those things could do that to him? I mean, of course they could. Vampires and werewolves could probably do a lot of things that I didn't know about.

"How do we make the pain go away?" I asked.

"You're helping just by being here. You're taking my mind off of it. But I'm sure Emily and Sam will be back in here to study me like a lab rat."

"Why?" I inquired.

"They just want to know if the venom from a vampire bite has any side effects on our kind. So far there's isn't anything but excruciating pain coursing through my body."

"Aww poor baby," I pouted my lips and giggled. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him tight; inhaling a deep breath of his scent as I sighed contentedly. I leaned back and met his gaze. Jake smiled genuinely as he stared into my eyes; we both lay there not uttering a single word to each other. Both of us at ease with one another.

I heard my phone vibrating on the nightstand again. I huffed.

_Way to ruin a perfect moment._

"Bella, you should really answer that thing. It's nine o'clock at night and you've been gone all day. Plus, you ditched school. Charlie's probably worried."

I sighed rolling my eyes, "I know. I just don't want to deal with that right now."

Jake gave me a stern look, "Bells, please…I don't feel like being shot by Charlie today."

I huffed as I reached over to the nightstand to grab my phone. Twenty-one missed calls from my old man; he probably beat the Guinness World Record for dads stalking their daughter's phone.

I pushed the green button to call back. Charlie picked up not even half-way through the first ring.

"Dad…"

"Isabella Marie Swan! Have you lost your mind?" His voice yelled through the receiver as I held the phone away from my ear. "First, you ditch school and then you completely ignore my calls all day! Where are you?"

I put the phone back to my ear, "Dad, I'm with Jake; Billy's son."

Charlie was silent. He seemed to calm down and his next question surprised me, "Why didn't you just tell me you would be over there?" he said in a worried tone.  
"Because Dad, Jake is a boy and I knew you would think something was going on between us..."

"Well, is there? Should I be concerned or thrilled?"

"Um…Dad, can we talk about this when I get home? I promise I'll be there soon."

"Alright Bells, eleven-thirty at the latest; it's a school night. And tell Jake I said to get well soon, okay?

"Alright Dad bye," I pressed the red button to disconnect the call.

I turned back to see Jake sitting up watching the television. I threw the phone back on the night stand and snuggled my body next to him. His body was so warm, so soft and firm at the same time. It was something about when his strong arms were around me that just made me melt.

"What did Charlie say?" he asked.

"Not much. You have him whipped!" I laughed.

Jake chuckled.

There was a light knock on the door. I kept my eyes closed enjoying the feeling of being in Jake's presence.

"Come in," Jake said.

I heard the knob of the door turn as the door slowly opened. I assumed it was either Sam or Emily.

"Hey Jake, I just wanted to know how you're feeling?" Sam asked.

"Eh…I'm okay. I'm still a little sore but I'll be up and running in no time."

"Good," Sam said. "You had us worried there for a moment. A vampire hasn't bitten our kind before. We just had to be sure you'd be alright. I still can't believe what happened the other night." I squinted one of my eyes open. Sam was shaking his head; his arms were crossed over his chest.

"I just came from visiting Embry and Paul. They're still down for the time being but they'll be fine too. Paul said he'll try to stop by tomorrow and Embry said he'd just give you a call."

"Good to know," Jake muttered.

I still had my eyes slightly squinted open but I saw a slender woman standing by the door with Sam. Her raven black hair was covering the scars on her face. This must have been Emily. She was beautiful though with her long hair and russet skin, even with the scar marring the right side of her face. She wore jeans and a flannel top. Sam was shirtless. The whole pack looked like they could be related as brothers. Jake was so much taller and more muscular than the rest though. He was even hotter too!

I gradually opened my eyes but kept my gaze down as I lay in next to Jake.

"So, um…Bella, are you staying the night?" Emily questioned. "I'm Emily by the way." She smiled sincerely.

"It's nice to meet you. Unfortunately no," I frowned a little. "I have to head home in a bit."

"Okay. Well, we'll leave you two alone. We're going to head down to the beach for a bit to get some fresh air. Let us know if you need anything though." She beamed a bright smile.

They both exited the room and gently shut the door behind them.

"So more than one of you got hurt?" I asked anxiously. "Jake, what happened?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned with, Bells. We're fine and that's all that matters." He shrugged.

I frowned. I would drop the subject for tonight but I'd pry the information out of him tomorrow.

"Are you coming back to school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm still upset with that stupid 'Girls Ask Guys Dance' that's coming up. In fact, I'm dreading it."

I raised an eyebrow, "A dance?"

Jake exhaled a breath and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it was announced before you started attending school."

"So Angela asked you?" I guessed.

"Of course, she was my girlfriend at the time. But if you want I can…"

I smiled sadly and swallowed my pride. "No, it's fine as long as you save me a dance."

"Okay."

I rolled my eyes, "Angela is still relentless but I can deal with her."

"Maybe it's not a good idea to go public with our relationship."

I leaned up to stand and my lips quirked into a smile, "So is that what we're calling this thing between you and I; a 'relationship'?" I said as my hands motioned back and forth between us.

"We don't need a label," he chortled.

"No, we don't but until the raging fire between myself and Angela extinguishes; you and I should keep our distance at school. I think that's a good idea for both our sake and sanity. I'll find someone to ask to the dance as well," I snickered.

Jake rolled off the bed and stood to his feet. He stretched and flexed those muscles I adored. I couldn't pry my eyes away. They trailed over every inch of the Greek god that stood before me.

My gaze rose back up to meet his. He noticed me ogling him. Jake grinned wickedly as he walked closer to me. My feet shuffled backwards as he backed me up firm against the wall. My breathing became unsteady as his hands rose to each of my arms, his fingertips skimming along my shoulders down to my wrists. Jake brought his hands to the curve of my hip, gripping it firmly in his large hands.

"Is it some kind of kinky fetish you have that you always pin me down?" I whispered. "I'm not complaining, I…just want to know," I smirked.

He brought his lips close against mine. I could feel his warm breath on me making my insides stir with excitement. Jake captured my lips with his as he trailed kisses from my lips, along my jaw line and down my neck, nibbling and suckling on it.

I was beginning to think he was aware that my neck was ultimately my pleasure spot. Every time he did that I felt the moan start to elicit from within me.

"No, but I know that _you_ have control issues," he murmured against my neck.

His hands traveled around my waist and made their way down to my ass squeezing it gently as he tried to force my legs up with is own. I tried pushing him away slightly. He leaned back and his dark eyes were consumed with desire. His gaze looked like he was ready to ravage my body but I had other plans.

"You're the one with the control issues."

"Really," he said stepping closer to my body again. "I don't think so."

"I'm glad you don't think so. Now, I'll lead and you follow," I commanded.

Jake allowed me to push his body back onto the bed. I walked over to the television and shut it off. The room was pitch black now. I stood there indulging in the silhouette of the dark figure lying on the bed.

"Bells?"

"Close your eyes and don't open them," I whispered into the darkness. "I want you only to feel."

I stripped off a piece of clothing with every step I took as I made my way over to the bed. I could hear his breathing increase as I got closer to him. I eased my body onto the bed and I slowly slid my hands up his long powerful legs reaching the hard smoothness of his muscled thighs. I moved my hands across his boxer-briefs as I dipped my fingers into the hem grabbing a hold of his magnificent hard shaft, wrapping my hands around it as I stroked him softly, up and down.

Jake gasped at the sensation; his breathing became shallow and fast as I continued my movement.

I positioned myself in-between his legs and freed his constrained erection out of his boxer-briefs. I leaned forward blowing a warm breath on the tip of his thick swollen flesh. I felt his whole body tighten at the sensitive vibe. I parted my lips and slid my tongue down his shaft slowly as I wrapped my moist lips around his cock; sliding my mouth up and down harmoniously, pushing him all the way to the back of my throat, taking him in as much as possible.

"Sh-it Bella," he grunted placing his hands at the back of my head trying to manage my strokes.

I slid my mouth up one last time in a long slow stroke before taking him out of my mouth completely, making a smacking sound with my lips. I kissed the head of his large throbbing cock gently then I made a sweeping and swirling motion with my tongue around the tip tasting his pre-cum, eliciting a deep groan to reverberate through his chest.

His breathing came in a desperate rhythm now. I crawled on my hands and knees up his beautiful body meeting his lips with mine. I lingered there for a moment smiling against his lips as his breathing was ragged. He swept his tongue against my parted lips provocatively. Our tongues twined together as our lips met and we indulged in the sweet invasion of one another.

I arched upward as I reached down between us, grabbing his thick fiery shaft positioning it between my thighs as I stroked his dick against the slick wetness of my excitement. A moan escaped my lips as the moistness between my legs began to run smooth against his rigid cock.

"Fuck Bells, you're so wet," he said gripping my ass firmly in both palms of his hands. "Sh-it, don't tease me," he whispered in a strangled moan. "I can't take it."

"Tell me what you want Jake?" I whispered as I moved downward and placed opened mouth wet kisses onto his warm, hard muscled chest and languidly slid my tongue along the smooth bronze expanse of his eight pack abs.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you and I'll do it," I moaned sliding my body up.

He was panting. He pulled in a lungful of air as I slid myself onto the tip of his engorged aggressive cock.

"Bells," he said in an agonized gasp. God, it was so fucking hot how he moaned my name in bed.

His hands gripped my waist tighter as he slowly began to move me down, pushing his large cock deeper within me.

"Jake," I hissed.

He thrust himself further and now he was completely enveloped in my most tender flesh. I bit down on my lip to silence my desperate cries for him to just take me. I matched his fluid movements as my body arched in ecstasy. My breathing grew short as I fought for more oxygen as I kept pressing down to meet his thrusts. I could feel my walls stretching to accommodate his large member.

I gyrated in slow, insistent circles. As I increased the tempo of my movements, I clenched my pulsating core around his dick and released the tightening against my walls. Jake's breathing came in short little spurts now.

The palms of my hands were pressed firmly against the steel contours of his chest, pinning him to the bed; moving in a rhythmic swaying motion as I rode him harder and faster.

With the friction we were experiencing, this may be over sooner than I wanted. I slowed my pace down again.

"God Bella," Jake grunted. "Shit."

"Do you like that?" I whispered breathlessly.

"Fuck yeah."

I stopped my movements on him completely, sliding myself off him. I was still for a quick moment as I inhaled a deep breath then turned around in the opposite way.

"Bells?" he groaned with half-lidded eyes.

"Sit up," I demanded.

He did what I said, lifting himself to sit in the middle of the bed. I straddled him facing forward, him behind me. I leaned my head back on his shoulder; my lips were right as his ear. He lowered his head and began the attack on my neck as he tilted my head to the side, moving my long chestnut hair over my opposite shoulder, licking and sucking the sensitive skin along my neck. I rocked my hips forward as he delved his cock deep into me, filling me completely. I lifted my hips to his thrusting body.

"Jacob" I screamed out. He was deep, really deep. His slamming thrusts sent me almost over the edge as I clenched my eyes shut; both of us moaning, grunting and whimpering.

He snaked his right hand up to my voluptuous breast, squeezing and palming it gently. His fingers grazed my pert pink nipples. My head fell back against his shoulder as his teeth grazed my shoulder, licking and sucking the exposed flesh.

His left hand moved down to my petal-soft folds as his fingers found the treasured pearl between my thighs.

"Oh god," I whimpered. "Jacob- shit," I moaned loudly as his fingers rubbed and stroked my clit.

"Bella, god you smell so fucking good. I want to live inside of you. I haven't made you come yet. Are you close?" he whispered in my ear.

God I was close; with a final stroke, my pussy clenched around his throbbing cock as I whimpered and writhed against him, the orgasm ripped through my entire being sending me into euphoric ecstasy; the sensation of the rosy flush spread across my chest and neck.

"That's it Bells, come for me babe," he breathed into my ear.

I had my eyes closed so I had no idea what transpired but suddenly Jake was hovering above me positioned between my legs, I was lying on my back on the soft bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he slid one of his arms under my lower back, lifting my hips off the mattress slightly. I whimpered in pleasure and clawed at his back as he pounded into me in a fierce paroxysm. I thought I would be bleeding later on due to his intense relentless hard thrusts.

"Jacob," I screamed. "Oh Jacob- shit…"

There was no way I could ever leave him. Jake was like sexual heaven. My body craved him, it was addicted to him. I felt my walls constrict around his pulsing cock once more as another orgasm sparked and the electricity shot up my spine making me explode with a vision of colors and stars. I cried out with unabashed abandon.

"Don't stop Jake," I begged. "Please, fuck- keep going, harder."

"You love me inside of your tight pussy, don't you?" he whispered.

"Yes," I could barely whimper. "Yes, Jake."

"I want you to myself Bella. Promise me?" He whispered shallowly. "Promise me that you're only mine, all fucking mine."

His strokes slowly halted; pulling me away from my third release.

"No Jake, don't stop." I pleaded.

"Say it." He said raggedly, taking my sensitive rosebud pink nipple into his mouth, lightly grazing it with his teeth and suckling on it.

"Jake, oh god- you don't know what you're doing to me," I exhaled grabbing at his hair.

"I know exactly what I want to do to you. I want to make you come but not until you promise me," he mumbled against my breast.

"Jacob," my breathing was hitched and I was panting furiously. "I belong to you, god- I fucking want to come," I almost screamed.

"Together babe; you have to hold out for me," he said as he kissed his way up to my neck.

"Okaaay," I said raggedly.

Jake turned me sideways, lifting one of my legs and placing it on his shoulder as he positioned himself on his knees. He grabbed my hips and lifted them up to rest on his thighs. He pushed himself into my slippery softness, burying himself to the hilt. I slowly rotated my hips as he met my movements in synchronization. He was buried so deep I could almost feel his thick cock in my uterus.

"Ja-ke," I moaned desperately.

"Bells- wait for me babe- just wait…" he groaned in blissful agony.

"O-kay. Babe, oh sh-it, Jake- god..."

He pounded faster and faster. I felt his cock throbbing inside of me. I knew he was close; we both were fucking closer than ever. He thrust into me; I arched upwards to take all of him in.

Jake thrust once, twice, then a third time as my body milked him and we both came together and our movements slowed. His cock became even more rigid and swollen at the last moment then I felt something hot burst and flood inside of me as I came with soul-shattering intensity. His eyes were clenched shut tight as he let out a harsh groan in masculine satisfaction and I cried out a scream.

It was the most amazing feeling in the world, experiencing him completely with no barriers.

I lay almost lifeless as we both tried to regulate our erratic breaths. I was exhausted, Jake collapsed on my chest still completely buried inside of me. I smiled as he wrapped his strong arms around my body. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

My milky white skin had the rosy flush of my climax. The heat emanating from his body was incredible. The sweat glistening between us made our bodies glow against the pale moon light.

Jake rose up slightly as he met my pouty lips with an intoxicating kiss. I moaned against him.

It had been only two days. Two days and my heart was already falling for him, hard; without even considering what my mind thought of the situation.

I sighed contentedly and pulled away gently from the kiss. I reached over to the night stand to look at the time on my phone.

"Stay with me," Jake whispered cupping my cheek as he gazed into my eyes.

"I can't. I promised Charlie."

"Stay with me," he repeated softly giving me a chaste kiss.

I glared into his eyes. It was so hard saying no to him.

"Jake…." I exhaled.

He pulled his softened member out of me; I could feel the warmth of his seed exude from my core, gliding down my inner thigh.

I felt his hand caress my outer thigh as he glided his hand to my delicate softness, creating a pool of wetness that should have been impossible to create after the mind altering sex we just had. I bit my bottom lip as he dipped two fingers into me, pushing them in as deep as they could go. I closed my eyes and inhaled a vacillating breath.

"You're being unfair," I whined.

"You want to stay, Bella. Stay with me," he uttered softly.

He stroked my clit softly while biting on his lip, "I don't want to sleep without you."

I moaned slightly as his fingers teased me. He was using sex to get his way.

"Jake," I whimpered. "Shit," I muttered as I spread my legs further apart so that he could push deeper in me.

"Stay with me," he murmured against my neck.

"O-kaaaay," I squealed as my fourth blood-rushing climax took over.

* * *

I couldn't bring myself to leave and even if I could, Jake wouldn't allow me to go. He would probably tie me up or chain me to the bed. We lay in bed, Jake cradling and caressing me for a long while as we just enjoyed each other's company and spoke about our day-to-day lives before we fell asleep.

I had set my alarm clock on my phone to go off at five o'clock in the morning. Before I knew it the unholy blaring of the alarm went off. I shuffled out of the warm bed and winced as I stood to my feet. There was a slight pang of pain in between my legs. I ignored it and figured it'd fade.

I tip toed quietly around the room trying not to wake Jake, picking up my scattered clothes and quickly getting dressed. I wanted to get home before Charlie awakened, I didn't want to get caught sneaking back in the house.

I walked over to the desk near the window and grabbed a piece of note pad paper that lay there and pulled a pen out of the holder to write a note for Jake.

_**Dearest Lover,**_

_**Words can't express….well; you know I'm just not going to go there because of your cocky attitude. Wait, I just said cock, ha! Never mind that; I had a good time, see you soon babe.**_

_**XOXO Bella**_

I folded the piece of paper in half and set it on the pillow next to Jake where I had been sleeping. I padded my way to the door quietly, turning the knob to open door. Before I exited, I turned around to gaze at him one last time; his face was serene as he slept. I smiled before stepping out of the room.

I opened the front door ever so quietly as I eased my way into the house. Thankfully, Charlie was still asleep. I tip toed up the stairs to my room, closing the door gently with a soft click behind me.

I leaned back against the door and sighed. I still held the disbelief of the night before. My body ached from the intense pleasure I had received; even though I was in a bit of pain and couldn't walk right, I still craved him. My body still called for him, unsatisfied. Sex with Jake wasn't just good or even great now; it was mind altering, as if I was really high on ecstasy. I never wanted it to end when we were connected. I wanted…no, _needed_ him on, in and around me, begging for my body every second of the hour.

My self-control was dissolving but I had to keep it together because that was the only thing that would allow me to make it through the school day without trying to pounce on Jake.

I walked over to my dresser to take out some under clothes and threw them on the bed. I made my way to the bathroom, turning the shower on. I let the hot water run for a few seconds as the steam saturated the room. I stepped into the water, pressing my hand to rest against the tile wall in front of me; I indulged in the water droplets running over my bowed head as they rolled down my naked body.

Jacob's scent still lingered on my skin as I inhaled a deep breath raising my face to the water. The hot water reminded me of him, what it felt when he was against me, inside of me. The way his burning skin sent a tingle throughout my body with just a touch of his hand.

I softly released a moan as I closed my eyes, the thoughts of Jake's hands caressing, touching and rubbing my slick folds made a pool of wetness gather at my core. My body started to feel the ache of missing and needing his touch, wanting him. My clit began to throb painfully as my desire began to take over the entirety of my being. My entire milky white complexion turned into a hue of bright crimson from the heat of the water and the provocation of my sexual arousal.

I pushed my hand off the tiled wall and leaned back, resting against the opposite shower wall to maintain my balance. I brought my right hand up to gently massage my breasts and pinch my rosy pert nipples, making me gasp in pleasure. I slid my fingertips down my abdomen, over my navel until I reached the burning spot between my legs. Lifting my leg up to rest my foot on the side of the tub, I dipped two digits deep into my blossomed flower; stroking ever so slowly, gently and working over my sensitive bud.

"Jake," I whimpered. The memories from last night flitted through my mind; Jake on top of me, me on top of Jake and someday; hopefully soon, us fucking on top of everything and anything. It was something I definitely looked forward to.

I increased the velocity of my fingers, biting down on my bottom lip and moaning out louder, my eyes were clenched shut tightly. I hoped to everything that was holy that Charlie couldn't hear me. My panting increased along with the movement of my hand.

I couldn't believe I was in the shower doing _this_; masturbating, while thinking of Jake but fuck it, I couldn't help myself and right now this is what my body craved.

_Ugggh!_

* * *

After about a half an hour in the greatest shower I've ever had, I got out. I didn't want to go to school today. I just didn't want to deal with anything. I crawled into bed just wrapped in my robe.

Charlie made an appearance at my door. He was holding his morning cup of coffee in his hand.

"Morning dad," I greeted cheerfully.

"Hey honey, I have to head on out to work now. Enjoy school."

Bella lay on the bed as she watched Charlie disappear from the doorway. She got up and dressed quickly as to not be late to school – again.

The day went by as a blur. Bella went to school but there was still no Alice in sight. She and Jake avoided each other the whole day due to the enormous sexual tension that now existed between them. Angela ignored her like usual. The whole day seemed like another usual school day; that is until the end of the day when Bella decided to ask Asher Brook to the dance. He excitedly agreed to go with the beautiful girl with the chocolate brown eyes and the milky complexion that every guy in school fawned over. She was also positive though that Jake wouldn't ultimately agree with the date she decided to take.

At the sound of the bell, Bella darted out of her last period classroom and made her way outside to her car. In less than twenty minutes she was in her room, flopping down onto her soft, comfortable bed.

Bella received a text message from Jake telling her he wouldn't be able to see her until tomorrow because of Wolf Pack business. He also inquired about with whom Bella would be going to the dance but she avoided the subject like the plague and never responded to his question.

* * *

The morning came quicker than noticed. Bella got up and did her daily morning routine; brushing her teeth, showering and drying her hair.

Bella threw on some Victoria Secret PINK shorts and a t-shirt. She grabbed her iPod and adjusted the ear buds in as she began singing Many Moore's Candy. She danced around her room with her brush in hand oblivious to the outside world.

Bella was too occupied with her singing and dancing that she failed to notice Jake walk into the room.

Jake leaned against the door as he watched this beautiful being in front of him sway her hips to the melody playing in her head. This was ultimately the reason why he didn't agree with having an iPod. He had been watching her for five minutes and she had no clue he was there because of the music radiating in her pretty head.

She should really assure that her front door is always locked. Jake smiled gleefully as he watched her continue to twirl around in only her tiny t-shirt and the sexy boy shorts with the words PINK bedazzled across her butt. It looked as if she had been trying to comb her hair when she started her dance charade. Bella's hair was damp as she sang into her hair brush.

This was a side of Bella he never imagined he would ever get to see. And he liked it. She was definitely different from Angela, in more than one way. Angela had a stick so far up her ass that she barely made anytime to laugh, let alone feel free enough to sing and dance in the privacy of her own home.

Jake realized after another two minutes that Bella wasn't going to turn around and she still seemed to have no idea he was in the room with her. He walked over to where she was dancing and proceeded to wrap his large strong arms around her tiny waist, tackling her gently to the bed.

Bella giggled before pushing her hair back, turning around in his arms and punching him playfully in the chest. Jake chuckled as she frowned and pouted her perfect pink lips.

"Did I scare you?" He mused.

She rolled her eyes, "Nope. I know when someone is watching me, Jake."

"So why are you pouting?" He asked kissing her on the nose softly.

Bella crossed her arms and huffed in frustration, "Because, I can't believe we're going to this stupid dance tonight. But what's worse is that you're going with Angela."

"I thought you said you had no problem with that, Bells?" He pulled her tighter to his chest.

"It _was_ fine up until I overheard her telling one of her banshee friends that she's getting a hotel room for the two of you," Bella frowned even more.

Jake laughed but Bella wasn't at all amused with the whole situation. This made her get miffed even more. She pushed off of him and stood to her feet, making her way to the mirror to finish blow drying her hair.

Jake sighed and followed behind her, wrapping his sinewy muscular arms around her waist and peppering sweet kisses along her neck.

"Um…that's not going to change anything Jake," she said staring at him in the mirror. "I don't want you to go with her," Bella demanded.

"Bells, you know that I would never go to a hotel with Angela….and since we are on this subject of the dance, why don't you tell me who you're going with?"

"Does it make a difference? It's not you," Bella snapped.

"I still want to know," Jake stated sternly.

"Asher Brook asked me to go with him," she shrugged.

Jake removed his arms from around her and stepped back. His facial expression grew hard as he blew out an angry breath and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

"I don't think so Bella." He said harshly.

Bella set the blow dryer down onto the vanity dresser and turned around to face him. Now it was Jake's turn to be upset. She slid her arms around his waist and snaked her hands down his back pockets pushing his body closer to hers, rubbing against him.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you," she said innocently, batting her eye lashes up at him while biting her bottom lip.

"Bella, I will chain you up to the god damn bed," he frowned.

"Jake, it's just a dance and you'll be there remember? You have nothing to worry about," she smiled.

"That guy fucked the entire cheer leading squad," he roared.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a cheer leader," Bella laughed.

"Was that supposed to be a joke? Because I didn't find it funny at all," he said frustrated.

She sighed and removed her body away from his, leaving Jake standing in front of the mirror as she swayed back in the direction of her bed.

She began to undress, "You Jake…. you're full of shit," she smirked.

Jake craned back to face her, he wasn't fazed at all by her near-nakedness. Although he couldn't help but admire her luscious assets as she slid her shorts off.

"Jake," Bella snapped her fingers. "My face is up here. Don't look at me like that while we're arguing."

Jake walked closer to her and a smile spread across his face. He pulled her tight into his arms, "We aren't arguing."

"We are," Bella insisted.

"No, we are not. We're about to kiss and then you are going to forget about this whole conversation while we have the best sex of our lives," he whispered seductively.

Bella blushed bright crimson, "I don't think so my friend. I have to head to the mall to shop for some things."

"There isn't a damn thing that you need from the mall."

"Yes, there is."

Jake's brows furrowed as he spoke, "Like what?"

"Victoria's Secret," she said smugly.

"So you're going to buy lingerie to wear in front of Asher?"

Bella pushed him away and padded towards her closet, "I was planning to buy lingerie for Jake but since he's being a penis head, I'll pass," she waved her hand in the air.

Jake laughed hysterically, "Did you really just call me a penis head? Nice one. Point one for Bella."

"Jerk off," she muttered.

Bella took off the hanger her grey Max & Cleo cowl neck cable sweater dress, pulling it over her head and wiggling her body into it, un-tucking her long chestnut locks from underneath the neck of the dress. She slipped on her Burberry platform booties.

Jake stood there with his arms crossed as he brought his thumb and index finger to hold his chin. He smiled wide at her as she finished getting dressed. He admired everything about Bella Swan. She was just a breath of fresh air that he couldn't get enough of. There was no doubt what he felt for her, Jacob Black was in love with Bella Swan.

But he wasn't very good at expressing his feelings and that was something he wasn't ready or willing to do.

Bella turned to him and grinned, "You're coming right?"

"You mean as a shopping date? I don't think so."

"It's not a shopping date. It's my special friend, Jacob Black, helping me pick out special things that will turn him on in more ways than one," she winked.

Jake smirked. The way she said 'special friend' had a humorous connotation to it. It was an 'in-between' of boyfriend and friend. He didn't mind at all though having a say in what she wore in the bedroom. After all, his sexual fantasies could and would come to fruition.

"Okay, I'll come but if you ask me to hold your purse I'm leaving," he joked.

"You will hold my purse and you will like it."

* * *

The car ride to the mall was as easy as breathing. Jake and Bella laughed the whole time, joking incessantly about Billy and Charlie's somewhat gay relationship. They weren't really gay and there wasn't anything wrong with being gay, they just found their close relationship something to laugh at. Bella was just mean for even laughing at the fact she thought they were.

Once they arrived at the mall in Port Angeles and walked in they both grew unnaturally quiet. Jake was debating within himself whether holding her hand was appropriate. It wasn't until Bella put her arm around his waist casually that he relaxed. He turned his head slightly down at her and smiled.

"You were too far away from me," she said meekly.

"I agree."

Jake slid his hand around her lower half to rest it right above the swell of her butt pulling her closer to him. Bella giggled and sighed contentedly.

Once they arrived to Victoria's Secret and stepped inside, Jake looked around slightly flustered. The sight was horrifying. He felt as if someone had hit him in the head with a giant bottle of Pepto-Bismol. The music in there was _so_ girly and the scent that flowed through the air was filled heavily with perfume.

Jake did notice the other girls in the store. He was a man after all and he did appreciate a good looking creature when he saw one but none of them compared even an ounce to his beautiful, gorgeous Bella.

Bella nudged him with her shoulder and rolled her eyes, "You're a real heart stealer, aren't you?" she quirked a brow at him.

Jake looked at her confused, "What?"

"Every woman in here is checking you out; don't pretend that you don't notice."

Jake was genuinely amused at her jealousy. It was cute when she rolled her eyes and her nose wrinkled in disgust at the other women in the store that were eye fucking him. Bella certainly didn't like _anyone_ but herself seeing him as eye candy, at least she was able to have a taste of that sweet treat. At that moment, all the women in the story didn't even care Bella was with him as they were sneaking glances in his direction.

But alas, Jake was unfazed by the attention he always seemed to get. He decided to do something to make her feel at ease. He turned and grabbed her by the shoulders and crushed his plump lips to hers in bittersweet fervor. Bella didn't resist, not at all; not one bit. Her body began to react to whatever he did to her. She never refused him.

Her heart thumped against her rib cage furiously as her breathing began to increase. He slipped his moist tongue between her parted lips, absorbing the taste of her drugging nectar. She deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes. Jake's hands made their way down her back to cup her fine ass, squeezing it as if he would never get to touch the soft mounds of flesh ever again.

She moaned slightly before pulling away and giggling.

Every single woman who had been ogling him from the moment they walked in were now frowning and looking anywhere but in Jake's direction. Bella smiled gleefully.

"Come on, let's get moving before we get arrested," she said grabbing his hand.

Their fingers intertwined together as Bella walked over to the lingerie racks; Jake blushed a deep burgundy under his smooth bronzed russet skin once he caught a glance at all the sexy, naughty, fancy and glamorous lace thongs and see-through bras.

Bella released his hand and ran her fingers along the pieces of clothing indulging in the fact that she would be wearing one of these for him, hopefully soon. She was trying to decide whether to get a babydoll, a lace garter slip, a teddy or a corset. Also, in what color would she be buying all these in.

"I don't know which one and in what color to pick," she said innocently.

Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"You can tell me which one you like best. That's why you're here," Bella smiled sexily.

Jake took a step forward and pointed at five outfits, grabbing them off the rack and choosing them in red, black and nude colors.

Bella smiled and took them from his hands. He made some good choices and she was ecstatic at what he chose; a cut-out halter teddy, a lace bustier with a v-string panty, an embroidered bustier with a bikini panty, a lace and mesh teddy and a lace slip with garters.

"Now we have to get the sizes right. I thought you would know the size of my ass by now. I'm not large."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Really? I couldn't tell," he smirked impishly.

"Jerk," Bella said taking off in the opposite direction with the correct size of the pieces of lingerie in her arms now.

Jake followed her but paused when he came to another rack where there were naughty Christmas outfits. He smiled inwardly at the thought of Bella dressed up as a sexy elf, maybe being his little helper to unwrap his very large Christmas present.

Jake broke out of his reverie when he heard the clicking of Bella's heels hit the hardwood floor ahead of him. He watched Bella as she walked over towards the dressing room. Just the way her hips swayed back and forth made the tent form in his pants. He admired the way her ass looked in that dress, he loved her ass in anything but most of all when it was bare just for him.

God, he wanted to be those articles of clothing. Jake was only two seconds behind her as they entered the pink and black striped square room with the dressing rooms aligned on each side. To his surprise it was empty. A small smile appeared on his lips at the thought of how much they could get away with in here.

Bella turned to him," I'm going to try these on. Stay put okay?"

Jake nodded. I mean, where the hell else was he going to go? She disappeared behind the black door as he plopped down on a chair that was placed in the room for probably poor unsuspecting husbands or boyfriends to wait around for eternity for their woman to try on the clothes then come out only to not buy anything at all.

He sighed. Jake couldn't believe he was just sitting here while Bella was possibly completely naked in there.

Suddenly, he heard her feathery and nonchalant voice call out to him, "Jake? I need your help. The hook on my bustier is stuck."

He stood up quickly and made his way to the black door, turning the knob and stepping inside the dressing room. Bella was standing in front of a long mirror with her back to him; her hair clung over one side of her shoulder, exposing the silky ivory skin of her back. She was dressed in only her bright red thong and bustier, which made her voluptuous breasts spill over the lace clad material.

Jake froze for a second as he tried swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. All he could do was stand there and stare at her without blinking. Bella noticed the way he was looking at her with the glint of lust in his eyes and she smiled. Her back was arched as she tried to reach the hook on the back of the bustier.

Jake realized her struggle and moved in closer to help her. Bella's scent drifted up to his nose making it impossible for him to focus on what he was attempting to do. He just wanted to bend her over and fuck her so hard that before they left the mall everyone would know his name.

His hands gently trailed up her spine making her jerk a little at the feeling of his hot touch. He unclasped the bustier and leaned over pulling it away from her body.

"Thanks," Bella breathed out, clutching the lingerie in place.

Jake remained quiet, he didn't reply. He was trying to fight the viciously strong urge of his wolf to just grab and take her gorgeous creamy perfect body; the wolf wanting to break free and demand he possess what was his.

Bella turned around slowly to face him and shook her head vehemently. She could see it in his eyes, the desire and the hunger.

"Jake, no." she said backing into the mirror. "Oh god, not here," she harshly whispered.

Jake grinned wickedly as he moved closer to her. He raised both arms, placing his palms against the mirror to keep her entrapped. His eyes ran all over her body from head to toe taking in greedily her now incredibly flushed body before him. It was proving more difficult the exigency to resist each other but Bella knew she had to be the strong one here; she had to keep her head on straight since they were in a public place.

"You're going to get me banned from my favorite store," she pouted.

"I have to have you," Jake said leaving sensual kisses on her shoulder, "_Now_. I have to have you right fucking _now_ Bella," he murmured.

He captured her mouth with hungry urgency, Bella tried to keep it together and not let her resolve fail. She kissed him back but didn't go overboard. She waited for him to pull away and she began to plead again, "This can wait until we're at home Jake."

"I don't think so," he growled.

She was completely immobilized. There was no point in trying to stop him. Her lips were saying one thing but her body was definitely saying something totally opposite.

He grabbed the bustier she had been holding against her chest and threw it to the side. She moaned softly as Jake's parted lips trailed down her body skipping her nipples and completely going for the gold. He got on his knees and placed one of Bella's legs over his shoulder as he moved her panty to the side and plunged his tongue into her petal-smooth center, the yearning for her slick wet heat was unbearable now as his cock throbbed painfully.

Bella bit her bottom lip as she tried to hold back the muffled moans as he fucked her with his soft tongue, moving faster, gripping her ass in each of his palms. He made sure he wouldn't hold anything back. Jake wanted to send her into fucking orbit with his tongue to see the moon and the stars.

"Jake," she whispered. "Don't stop," her chest was heaving up and down now as her hands tried to grab furiously at anything to her sides.

Jake continued to stroke and suckle every inch of her sweetness without hesitation. Bella brought her hands to hold onto him as she dug into his clothed sinewy muscled shoulders and tilted her head back against the mirrored wall, her nails almost penetrating through his shirt.

She was coming, hard and fast. That blinding, pulsing moment of release was oh so close! The urge to scream was taking over as Jake flicked and massaged his tongue over her precious pearl repeatedly. The burst of ecstasy came wildly as she rode the wave of pleasure. Jake made sure not to leave a single drop of her sweet nectar behind as he lapped her up dry. Her quivering came to a halt as he stopped his movements.

She inhaled deeply trying to compose herself. He gently grabbed her thigh from his shoulder, sliding his strong hand down her leg and placed her foot back on the floor. He stood up and brought his plump lips against hers again. She took hold of his handsome face feeling the sharp bone structure she loved so much under her fingers with such force this time sucking and nibbling on his bottom lip playfully. Bella loved tasting herself on him; it was so erotic that it made her get wet all over again.

Bella pushed him away and over into the chair that had been inside her dressing room. Jake slid his body up in the chair and grabbed firmly at the curve of her waist as she stood between his legs. He slid her panties down and she stepped out of them. She moved to straddle him, staring directly into his dark eyes as she slid her hands down to unbutton his shirt quickly as she pushed it aside exposing his firm, sleek, bronzed body and its fine musculature. Bella was so engrossed by Jake's smooth bronze expanse of streamlined muscle and sinew tapering down to a taut, flat, rock-hard, rippled eight-pack abdomen.

He had this golden glow like some Greek god that she couldn't get enough of. Bella smoothed her hands over hard contours of his muscular shoulders and wonderfully broad chest, feeling down to the ripple of muscles of his abs. Bella loved the fact he was lithe and powerful like the werewolf he was even in human form. Jake's satin-smooth skin was warm like honey beneath her hands. She wanted to be dominated by him in every single way that was imaginable.

She couldn't wait any longer; Bella moved her hands down to unbutton his pants and released his hot bulging shaft. Bella wrapped her hand around his cock as she positioned him into her, sheathing every inch of him ever so slowly where she was moist and desperate to feel him.

She rocked her hips forward, holding onto his shoulder; arching her back and biting her lip to hold back the muffled moans as she whimpered in pleasure. She couldn't believe she was fucking him in a dressing room of all places. Jake gripped her hips tightly meeting her thrusts and licking his lips. She didn't care that his vice grip would leave bruises the next day. All she wanted was to be fucked by this man she couldn't get enough or tired of.

"You have no _fucking_ idea how rough I want to take you right now," he mumbled as he enveloped her flushed creamy breasts into his hot mouth, suckling and nipping her mounds and swirling his tongue around and over her rosebud nipples.

"Unghhh…n-no," Bella panted and groaned out.

Her walls began to tighten around him as she moved faster. She pressed down to meet his every upward thrust, pressing her hips frantically against him. Jake lifted them from the chair keeping them connected as he moved deep within her. Bella locked her fingers together around his neck. With two final slams into her, she came hard with the frenzied explosion of exquisite sensation. Jake just smiled at the effect as her body trembled and her eyes were closed tightly, her arms were furiously gripping at his neck.

After a few seconds of enjoying the reaction her body had to him he gently put her down and whispered in her ear, "Turn around."

Bella did what he said and leaned forward. Her hands were firmly placed against the mirror as she watched his reflection. Jake slightly bent his knees, he palmed himself twice and slid himself into her from behind; feeling her tight walls stretch to accommodate his girth. Bella clenched her teeth tightly and inhaled a deep breath. He wrapped one arm around her mid-section to hold her in place and placed his other hand against the mirrored wall to keep him steady.

Jake leaned in and hissed, "Spread your legs for me, Bells. I want you to see me inside of you."

She managed a sexy smile and did what he asked, parting her legs open further from one another. In one swift movement Jake slammed relentlessly to the hilt inside of her.

"Fuuuck," he grunted.

Her body tilted forward and her back arched against him as she gasped from the penetration. And here began his assault with that large oh so deadly weapon of his as he pounded into her with unadulterated possession. Bella made little whimpering noises with each of his movements. She was almost on the verge of tears from the sharp penetration that gave her a pleasurable pain being inflicted on her body.

Jake leaned down and slowed his pace as he whispered huskily against her ear, "Babe, are you alright?"

She nodded, "Just keep going."

Jake continued to grind his body against hers, holding her tight until Bella felt his dick twitching inside of her. She pushed her ass back further on him to speed up the process, afraid that someone would come in looking for them at that moment.

"Ungghhh….fu-ck, oh shit Bella," his breathing was labored.

He palmed her ass tightly as he came, his white-hot eruption spilling inside of her. He groaned long and low crying out Bella's name. It was the longest, hottest release of his life!

It wasn't until after they did the dirty deed that Bella realized they didn't use a condom for the second time. She was glad she continued to take her birth control pills even after she had broken up with what's his face. Bella didn't even worry about Jake's warm seed that moved smoothly down her inner thighs at the moment, she'd clean up later in the ladies restroom. She wanted him completely right now, meaning if she had to keep his cum inside or on her, she would.

Bella picked up her clothes and got dressed while Jake watched her with those eyes of his that screamed 'let's fuck some more'. He buttoned up his shirt and placed himself back in his pants as he adjusted his clothing before exiting the room.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," she smiled grabbing the merchandise they had picked out.

"I could make a list for you," he mused.

"That's not what I meant you slut," Bella snickered. "Thanks for helping me pick out this stuff," she said walking closer to him.

A wide smile spread across his face as he took her into his arms and kissed her feminine jaw line repeatedly. "It's been a pleasure."

"Yeah I bet. Come on, let's go…. we need a nap," Bella smiled.

"Yeah, we do."

* * *

Angela sat on the edge of her bed staring intently at her reflection in the mirror. She turned her head to the left and then the right. She then stood up and glared viciously at herself.

"What the fuck does _she_ have that I don't?" She screamed. "It's not fair! I love you." She pouted.

Angel made her way around her queen sized bed that was dressed in zebra print bedding, she walked to her dresser. It was still filled with picture frames that held photos of her and Jake. She smiled at the distant memories and sighed.

"You see Jake, we were happy. I was my best when I was with you….but no, you just _had_ to hurt me didn't you? You threw me to the side like a piece of trash for that _slut_ and now I have to go back on my meds. The fucking medication is driving me insane, don't you see it Jake? Don't you see how much I'm out of it? It's all because of you!" she yelled as she lifted her arm and dragged it across the dresser, knocking everything onto the floor. Pieces of glass lay on the ground as some of the pictures shattered when they landed.

Angela wasn't exactly sane but she wasn't completely insane either. She had been suffering from severe personality disorder. Her parents didn't grasp the tenor of it when she was diagnosed but they began to gradually understand it more as she got older.

Angela had many personalities; some which she shared with the world and some that only existed behind closed doors. Jake had been her boyfriend for a long time and when she was with him, her parents realized how much of a good affect he had on her, almost making her illness better. Angela learned to be only one person with him and that's was 'Jake's girl'"

But Jacob had no knowledge of her illness. She hid it from him, she hid it very well from everyone; especially Jake.

There was a light rapping at her door. Angela straightened up and turned in the direction of the door, rushing over to it to block anyone who dare try to enter.

"Ang, its Libby. Are you alright?"

Angela rolled her eyes, "Go bother someone else."

"Mom says it's time to take your medicine."

"You can tell mom to shove it up her ass," Angela hissed.

Libby sighed, "If you don't open up I'll kick down the door. We know who the real bad ass of this house is."

Angela huffed, "Slide the meds under the door."

"Open up Ang! 5, 4, 3, 2…" she counted down.

Angela opened the door reluctantly to see Libby with her arms folded across her chest. Her red locks were pulled up into a knotted bun and her boot was wedged in the door keeping Angela from shutting it again. She pushed the door open forcefully as Angela stepped back. Libby walked inside and gazed around in dismay. Angela stood in the middle of the room tapping her foot impatiently.

"I love what you've done with the place," Libby said sarcastically. "It screams zoo."

"What is it that you want?" Angela asked irritated. "I'm busy."

"I can tell. Are you going to the party at school tonight?"

"You mean the dance? Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you're never going to believe what I'm about to tell you. I saw Jake at the mall today. I thought you two were still an item?" She inquired.

"We are."

"Really, could have fooled me. Then why was he locking lips with Bella Swan?"

Angela inhaled and then exhaled having almost a panic attack, her eyes grew wide as saucers at the revelation Libby projected to her, "He was not." Angela spat.

"Yes, he was. I snapped pictures with my phone," Libby said flashing the little technical device in her hand.

"Libby, do you want to help me with something?" Angela asked.

"It depends. What's in it for me?"

"You still have a crush on Asher Book right?"

Libby nodded her head yes.

"You will get him as a reward. Bella is his date tonight. Asher is a horny dog who will hump anything with legs. That's where you come in. We're going to embarrass Bella Swan tonight."

"Maybe I'm missing something here but I don't understand how that will bring Jake back to you?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that, okay? That's for me to worry about. Jake is my date. He has a knack for keeping his promises."

Libby handed Angela the pills for her medication and headed back towards the door. Siblings really are alike in a lot of ways. That was why Libby agreed to help Angela.

But the question was what the hell else did Angela have planned?

* * *

Alice sat on the floor in the middle of her bedroom. She was having an internal battle as to whether she should go to the dance tonight. She missed Bella fiercely and everything from the outside world.

But Edward needed her more. She stood up from the floor and removed the blood stained clothing from her body. The pool of tears rushed from her eyes as she realized what she had done.

That girl didn't deserve the fate she received but Edward needed it in order to survive.

Edward had only one insistent request as of late though that he relentlessly badgered Alice about. It was a request that Alice firmly wouldn't give into. He wanted to bring Bella home to their house. Alice may have been avoiding Bella but it had been for this specific reason. It had been for Bella's own good.

Alice finally decided she would attend the dance. She had to go for many reasons. One being Edward wouldn't take no for an answer, he determined he was going to the dance one way or another. He was going for Bella. Alice had to go and stop him. She knew Edward didn't mean any harm to Bella but his intentions were still unknown. Alice had to protect the only friend she had left.

She decided on one of her designer black strapless dresses to wear and made her way to the bathroom to step into a much needed shower.

God only knew how long it would take to wash all the blood from her hair.

* * *

_**A/N:** Soooo, you think Angela's a psychotic bitch or what! Yeah we think so. Did you enjoy the eye candy we dropped in this chapter? What about all the Jake sexy times you got in this chapter? Huh! Well, Did ya, did ya, did ya! We certainly did._

_BOTS has a Facebook Fan Page now! So go be a fan and invite your friends. We'll post teasers and tidbits of upcoming chapters **exclusively for Facebook fans ONLY**! You can leave comments and do all that good FB stuff! Until next time my lovely stalkers, happy reading! ;)_


	9. Chapter 9 The tale of two swans

Battle of the Sexes

Rating: NC-17

Content Warning: This chapter may include adult themes, concepts, language, and strong sexual content.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, etc. etc. etc.

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. I would love to thank all of my wonderful reader's for being patient with me. I am making this author's note as short as possible. Thank you again:) You can view Bella, Angela, Alice, and Kiree fabulous outfits here!

.com/albums/z459/Dawn_Worrell/

Beta: RockSteady54

**Bella rolled over to see Jake sitting up in the bed. He had his hands folded; twirling his thumbs as he stared down at them.**

The sun was disappearing in the sky. The clock on the wall notified her that it was almost six which meant she and Jake had to part ways soon to get ready for the dance.

She smiled lightly placing her hand over his. Jake gazed over at her and gave her his million dollar smile. Bella realized she was turning three shades of red due to her blush.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Bella," he breathed out.

She knew what he was going to say. It did not occur to her how big of deal this was to him. It was not as if he gave her the label of 'girlfriend'. But it was clear as day that he was uncomfortable with her going to the dance with Asher. The thought made her smile. She sighed and cradled Jake's face.

"Yes?"

He smiled and sat up in the bed taking a look around, "It's almost six. We slept for hours."

"I know," she said stretching her hands over her head like a cat. She tried to get up from the bed but was stopped by his hands pulling her back to him. She giggled softly and sighed.

"So are you going out with Asher once the dance is over?"

"Should I? Do you and Angie have plans?" Bella asked. "If you do that's fine by me."

Jake shifted their position so that he was on top of her, staring deeply into her eyes. His intentions were not sexual but of course he screamed 'sex' to Bella. She inhaled deeply.

"I have a question for you," he said.

She nodded slightly but said nothing.

"What is this between you and I? Is this a game for you or do you really like me? I just need to know what you are feeling before I go any further with you."

Bella was taken back by his question. Any normal person would want to know where the relationship was going. They were having sex. She wanted to be with him every second of the day. But keeping her emotional attachment to him under wraps was better than wearing her heart on her sleeve. She could not bear two guys breaking her heart in one year.

"I guess I have not thought about where this is going," she lied.

"Uh huh," he said. "So is this a game? Do you only keep me around to fuck you until your Mr. right comes along? Okay that's fair," Jake said[a] clenching his jaw.

He heaved an angry breath, removing his arms from around her waist. He watched as she sat there baffled, never responding to his question. Bella could see the anger in his eyes. She did not know how to respond. Bella knew what she wanted to say. She knew what she should say. She should tell him how she feels. As she pondered on how to respond Jake got off the bed and began looking for his shoes.

"Jake..."

He ignored her while putting on his shoes.

"Jacob," she said scooting to the edge of the bed sitting behind him, wrapping her legs around his waist and placing her arms on his shoulders. He sighed.

"Jacob what do you want from me?" she murmured. "I can't read your mind. You need to tell me what you want from me."

He stood to his feet and grabbed his keys.

"So your going to leave?" Bella asked bitterly. "Just like that?"

"I have to go. I'll see you later."

Without saying anything else, he disappeared into the darkness that filled the hallway. Bella stood to her feet and slammed the door. That certainly would not solve a damn thing but the sudden urge to slam something made her feel better. What did he want? It's hard to guess what someone truly desires.

She decided to email Alice since she never responded to a simple text. At least it was a way to vent and maybe Alice would respond.

_Hey Allie,_

_I miss you. I know that I should just leave you alone. It's clear that you want nothing more to with me but you are the only friend I have here. I really wish you would consider talking to me again. I hope your family is alright. I am fine. This thing between Jacob and I is driving me crazy. I think I love him and I think he loves me too. Neither one of us can stand to admit. We have had our fair share of pain which makes being open to love nearly impossible. I've never been a good girl but it feels that way when I'm with Jake. I feel like I don't have to be sexy or smart. I don't have to be the prettiest girl in the world with him. He seems to love me just for me. He stormed out of here 15 minutes ago. I am going with Asher to the dance and he's going with Angela. We should be going together but you know hoe these things work. I hope you come tonight. I could use a friend._

_Love you,_

_Bella_

The only thing left to do was to get ready. Bella had every intention of enjoying herself tonight. But she was sure it would be hard to see Jake with Angela with Angela alone was pure hell. But she would put on a happy face. Tonight would be a good night as far she was concerned.

#

Angela stood in front of her life sized mirror. She removed the hair rollers from the top of her head and applied her make-up. She pouted her red lips and gave a sinister smile.

Tonight was going to be the night she had been waiting for. Jake was going to be hers again. She was sure of it.

Making her way over to the bed she quickly pulled her strapless leopard dress on. It was skin tight and custom made. The dress fit every curve on her body just right. She made sure it was ultra short because she knew how much Jake loved her legs. He complimented her on them all the time when they were together and he hardly ever stayed from being in between them.

The thought made Angela blush as she slipped on her black heels. She walked back to her mirror again ran her fingers through her long tousled hair.

There was a knock on the door. Angela huffed and trudged to it swinging the door completely open.

"What mom?" she yelled. "I'm fucking busy."

"Here," her mother said handing her some pills. "I asked you never to speak to me in that manner, Angela."

Angela rolled her eyes.

"I am not taking these," Angela said. "I am not taking those damn pills! I can function like a normal teen without taking them. I am not a fucking lunatic."

"Angela please take them."

"Give them to Libby."

"She does not need them."

"It doesn't matter anyway. I give them to her when you are not around. How does it feel to have one daughter who is a nut case and the other who is a fucking pain killer junkie?"

"Don't you dare say that!"

"Why not? I hear you and dad talk shit about Libby and I all the time. You enjoy the fact that we are so fucked up don't you?"

"Angela!"

Angela smirks, "Okay mom, get out please. I need to be fuck-able when Jake gets here."  


**"Angela take the pills."**

"No!"

Angela's mother sighed, "You know if the doctor finds out that you have not been taking them they will come and take you away. Is that what you want Angela?"

Angela rolled her eyes, "Of course not mother. What I want is to be normal but apparently that is not an option right? You birthed the Anti-Christ."

Her mother shook her head and held out her hand again. Angela snatched the pills and tossed them in her mouth. She swallowed without water, "There happy?"

Angela smiled brightly, "Great. How do I look? Would you fuck me? Go ahead, be honest."

"You really have to stop talking to me like that. I am your mother."

"Uh yeah alright...is that what you are calling yourself these days? When you start acting like one I will refer to you as one. Don't you and dad have to fly to Vancouver tonight anyway?"

"He went alone."

"Oh! Sucks to be you, huh?"

Her mother turned to face her one last time before she exited, "Angela you really look beautiful."

"I know mom. Thanks," Angela said. "Should I wear panties?"

Her mother rolled her eyes, "I'll see you down stairs."

"No panties it is."

The door closed and Angela sighed. She reached for a piece of paper and held it to her mouth. Two tiny pills appeared inside of it as she spat them out. She balled the paper up and tossed it in the trash.

There was a slight knock at the door. Angela blew out an angry breath as she made her way over to it. She opened the door, "Oh my god Libby! You're her fucking twin. Well at least you will be with the mask on."

Libby smiled and stepped inside. Angela closed the door behind her. She glanced over her perfectly shaped body in a H[b]erve Leger black form fitted dress. Libby had also dyed her hair brown to play the part. It was curled to perfection and parted down the middle just like Bella's. Angela could not have been prouder. Her plan was going to work out perfectly. Angela walked over towards the closet.

"Did you get the shoes?" Libby asked. "Without those damn shoes this is never going to work? I don't even know how Bella got her hands on them on such a short notice," Libby said making her way over to the mirror.

"Because she's Isabella Swan," Angela said sarcastically. "Of course I got the shoes. These shoes broke my bank account but it will be worth it."  
Angela took the shoes from the closet and handed them to Libby. Both girls admired them as the colors sparkled.

"It feels good to be Bella," Libby laughed.

"Not after tonight. So I will text you right before I get Bella alone. All you have to do is Ignore Jake and throw yourself at Asher. I'll explain the rest through text okay?"

Libby nodded.

Angela handed Libby the golden mask and smiled. It still amazed Angela that her little sister was going to pull this off.

"Remember, you are not Libby tonight; you are Bella Swan. We can not talk at all. Bella is feisty, witty, and a slut. Stick to the plan."

Libby nodded once more in agreement.

"Angela!" Her mom yelled. "Jacob is here."

Angela grabbed her clutch purse, phone, and keys as she rushed to the door. She kissed Libby on her cheek and smiled, "See you soon Bella."

"Bye Ange."

Angela disappeared into the hallway. Libby made her way back to the mirror and placed the mask on her face. She smiled wickedly and turned to both sides admiring herself.

"Tonight is going to be a good night."

#

Bella finished her make up as she pulled the pins from her hair releasing her luscious curls. She made her way over to the bed and put on her Herve Leger black form fitting dress and her Christian Louboutin heels. She was a nervous wreck. She knew that she had to be on her best behavior. Jake was not her boyfriend but she still respected the way he felt. But Jake was also driving her insane. The way he left today was plain rude and a part of her wanted him to pay for his attitude. She walked to the mirror and placed her golden mask over her eyes.

"God, this thing is annoying," she said irritated.

Bella turned to see Charlie standing in the archway of the door. He had a goofy grin on his face. She felt like she was going to a prom or something. He had that 'happy go lucky' facial expression.

"Hey dad," Bella said.

"Bells you look amazing."

"Thanks dad. Hey have you heard from Renee? I'm getting really worried. She does not return my calls but she emails me once a week and all of this expensive shit she sends me is cluttering everything."

"Maybe she is just busy Bells."

"Maybe, but I honestly don't know what parent does not make the time to speak with their kid," Bella said slamming down her lip gloss.

Charlie entered the room and sat down on the bed, "Bells is there something else bothering you?" He asked. "How is everything going with Jake? I know you two have been spending a lot of time together."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Jake is exactly the person I thought he was."

"But that is why you like him?"

"Yeah it is. The fact that I like him so much is the problem. It's like I want to control what I am feeling. I don't want to like him as much as I do but my mind and my heart are not a team anymore."

"That's real love Bella. You can't decided if, when, or who you will fall for. But you will know exactly when you fall in love with someone. Jake's a good guy whether you believe it or not."

"I know dad."

"Then what are you afraid of?" Charlie asked.

"I'm afraid of being hurt."

"Well honey, I hate to break the news to you but with love comes pain. Sometimes it's good pain and sometimes it's bad but you have to ask yourself if the pain is worth the feeling in every moment you are happy with that person. If it is, then your heart has already chosen who you should be with."

Charlie rose from the bed and made his way towards the bedroom door. He turned one last time to smile at Bella and then made his way out.

She stood there for a moment staring at the door.

"Thanks dad."

#

Bella understood that Asher meant nothing to her but his 'I don't give a damn if you are Bella Swan' attitude was beginning to piss her off. Here she was in a skin tight black dress and the highest pair of 'come fuck me' heels known to man, and yet he barely seemed to notice. The car smelled like Viva La Juicy fragrance which was completely irresistible and not once had he come on to her. He barely noticed what she had on. Who the hell did he think he was?

"So you have no intentions on fucking me?" Bella asked arrogantly.

"Seriously?" Asher smirked. "You're sexy as hell but no, I don't want to have sex with you."

Bella rolled her eyes and turned the ignition to her car off, "Am I not good enough for you?"

"Oh come on Bella, you say that I cannot fuck you and now you are being insecure when I say that I don't want to." Asher asked removing his seat belt.

"I don't want to bone you or any other girl for that matter. Bella I am gay."

Bella held her hand over her mouth in shock as she processed the words he said. Why would Asher even tell her this if in fact it were true? He knew nothing about her to share a secret as big as this with her. She was at a loss for words.

"I need to talk to someone. I need to tell someone and everyone I know is small minded. You are the new girl from the big city. I know that you probably would be understanding…and a great friend."

Bella smiled, "Well you are right about all of the above. I'm glad you could confess who you really areto me. It's nothing to be embarrassed about but your secret is safe with me until you are ready to share it publicly. What about the cheerleaders you apparently banged?"

Asher chuckled," I was trying to fuck the homo out of me. It's sad and it happened before I accepted who I am as a person. I thought that maybe if I found a girl to love me for who I am, I hoped I would not feel attracted to guys. Well Isabella swan, I was wrong."

"Okay well, now that we have that out of the way; it's clear there will be no hot sex between the two of us."

"Correct," Asher agreed.

"Lets get inside."

Asher and Bella exited the car. Asher met her on the opposite side of the vehicle and wrapped his arm around her waist. It was comfortable and she knew he had a reputation to withhold so she allowed him to be close to her.

They walked jovially towards the building and entered. The lighting and decor overwhelmed Bella. The shimmering colors and dim blinking lights made it a little difficult to focus. She had never been to a masquerade ball before but it was definitely not like the ones she had seen in movies.

Although the theme was a Masquerade ball it was still were no huge ball gowns or anything to the like. Asher handed the two tickets to the small girl holding up the door as they proceeded forward. Bella gazed around looking for Jake. She didn't see him anywhere. Of course Angela most likely wanted to make a grand entrance.

_Bitch!_

Asher moved them closer to a corner and stopped to gaze around. He didn't want Bella to have to put up a front with him amongst his friends so he thought it would be best if they were to themselves for the night.

"Hey do you want a drink?" he asked.

"Actually let me get them. I need to get closer to the door to send a text."

Asher nodded as Bella made her way across the dance floor and towards the hallway leading to the door. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and texted Alice as she continued her stride. She walked straight into a wall making her drop the cell phone. Before she could bend over to retrieve it, the wall reached down and grabbed it for her.

"Thanks," Bella said surprised as she gazed into his eyes. It was Jacob.

Bella sighed and tried to walk past Jake. He grabbed her arm and stopped her before she could move any further.

"Bella talk to me for a second." He whispered.

"That was a second," she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a smart ass."

Bella paused and turned to face him, "What's up? Where's your date?"

"Jake."

She heard the gut wrenching voice chime down the hallway. Suddenly Angela was in their presence. She forced her arm around Jake's and smiled condescendingly at Bella before flipping her hair.

Angela gave Bella a once over glance as she spoke, "Well don't you look…um lovely."

Bella nodded in agreement, "Thanks I was going for a more sultry look. I think I accomplished it don't you?"

"Yeah if you are going for that prostitute look. I hear it's big in Hollywood. Here's an idea, why don't you do us all a favor and move there?"

"That's really funny Angela. But actually, I'm loving forks! Well, more La push to be exact."

Jake coughed loudly to interrupt their bickering before it became really ugly.

"Well run along now," Bella said. "You would not want to keep you spectators waiting."

Angela rolled her eyes and started walking down the hallway. Jake was a little hesitant but followed her lead. Bella turned to see Alice coming through the door. She walked as quickly as her high heels could carry her. A huge smiled spread across Alice's face as she walked into Bella's embrace.

"Allie…I'M GOING TO HUG YOU BEFORE I KILL YOU."

Alice chuckled and pulled away," Bella I am so sorry for avoiding you really I…"

Bella interrupted her, "We will talk about that later, right now we look so hot and I want to dance."

"Okay…where is Jake?" she asked.

"With that royal pain in the ass Angela."

"There will be no cat fights tonight right?"

"I hope not. I will keep the peace as long as I have a few drinks first."

After a few rounds of the spiked punch, Bella and Alice were buzzed along with everyone else. Bella continued to drink in order to numb the neglect she was feeling. Jake and Angela seemed to be having a good time and that simply pissed her off.

She and Alice made their way over to where Bella's date Asher and some friends were. Bella completely ignored the fact that he was gay at the moment and leaned over to kiss him. It never occurred to her that she was crossing the line. Asher didn't want to seem like a pansy ass guy so he pushed her back up against the wall and stuck his tongue in her mouth. She completely ignored the fact that they had an audience too, that is until Alice pulled her away.

"Hey Bells, are you sure you want to do this?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Of course."

She gazed over to see Jake staring back at her. His facial expression and demeanor showed he wanted to storm across the room and drag her out of here. Bella smiled triumphantly.

A melodic velvety voice interrupted them from behind, "Hello beautiful."

She turned around and came face-to-face with Edward Cullen. He was dressed in all black but his Masquerade mask seemed to be missing. Alice took notice and sighed. She stepped closer to Bella causing a chuckle from Edward.

"Hi," Bella said flirtatiously. "I'm happy that you are well."

"Yes, I had some weird virus. A couple of different fluids and I was up and running in no time."

"Yeah well that's great," she smiled.

"Alice do you mind if I steal a dance with your friend?" Edward asked graciously.

"Of course I do Edward."

Bella turned to Alice and snatched her arm away, "It's fine Alice. I want to dance with him."

"Bella what about Jake?"

"What about him?" She asked. "He's too busy playing grab ass with Angela over there."

"Bella you are drunk. You need to think with your head. You're going to regret what you are doing in the morning."

"Sorry Renee," She hissed. "Oh yea that's right, you're not Renee. You're not my mom. Why do you even care? You have been ignoring me anyway. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. Now if you would excuse me I'd like to dance."

"Fine," I Alice said walking off.

"Allie wait…"

Edward gently grabbed her arm and led her across the room towards the dance floor. "Don't worry about her," he whispered into her ear.

Edward placed his hand on her hips, smoothing them up and down;reveling in the skin tight feel of Bella's dress as they swayed to the music. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and backed her bottom further into him. Something instantly came over her. It was as if everyone in the room had disappeared. She couldn't focus. The only thing she could focus on was his hands. His cool hands brushing against the bare skin openings of her dress. His cool breath lingering on the side of her face and his lips just mere inches away from her. Edward's fingers trailed further down to her thighs, squeezing gently. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Bella," He whispered seductively.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to leave with me?" he asked.

"Yes, I would like to leave with you," she said.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Wherever you want to take me."

"And what do you want me to do to you?" he asked.

"Whatever makes you happy."

Edward smiled and kissed the side of her neck. Suddenly, two firm hands gripped her away from him. He turned to see Jake with his fists clenched at his sides.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Jake hissed. "Keep your fucking hands off of her."

"Or what?" Edward asked coolly. "She seemed to like me touching her. Didn't you Bella?" Edward asked with a smirk on his face.

Bella nodded.

"Bells, it will wear off in a few seconds. U[c]ntil then keep your filthy fucking fingers off of her."

Bella remained quiet as she gazed at Edward. Jacob clenched his jaw as he glanced between Edward and Bella.

"As you wish. I'll see you soon Bella."

Jake watched Edward disappear. If it had not been for the people in the room he would have phased and ripped his head off. Jake rushed over to where Bella was and grabbed her hand. He led her out and down the hallway towards the back wing. He wanted to take her to a restroom that was empty, that way he could actually talk to her and not sugar coat anything.

They reached the bathroom and entered. He lifted her small body and sat her on the dry sink. Jake rested his body between her thighs, tilting her hear back.

"Bells," he said. "Are you alright?"

"I…I think so. Wait, what are you doing Jake?" She asked.

"Never mind that. What the hell are you doing letting Edward get that close to you?" He asked.

"We were dancing. That was it."

"He did everything but fuck you Bella! Oh and let's not forget letting that fucker Asher stick his tongue down your throat. Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Fuck you Jake and all of your pansy ass whining about nothing. So what? I kissed him, big deal! You have been ignoring me all night!"

"Is that what this is about? I'm not showing you enough attention Bella? My eyes have not left your body since I entered the damn building! You are a big attention whore."

"Screw you," she yelled trying to push him away to remove herself from the sink.

Jake pushed her back and gripped both her tiny wrists in his hand. He forced her thighs further apart and leaned in closer brushing his lips against hers, "Calm down."

Bella tried to move again but Jake's grip only got tighter, "You're drunk."

"I am not," Bella insisted. "This sink is really hurting my ass."

Jake laughed and pushed forward , "And what about him? What is he hurting?"

Bella bit down on her bottom lip and moved her hips further up so that they were pressed completely against each other.

"God you are so wet," he whispered. "Bells baby…"

"Yeah?"

"We need to go right now," he said lifting her from the sink. "Right fucking now. I want you."

"We can't. I have to make sure my date gets home."

Jake blew out an angry breath. He was completely turned. He wanted to finish what he started. Bella gave him a pout, "Please Jake...not here."

He crashed his lips onto Bella's fiercely. She moaned slightly as he sucked onto her bottom lip before pulling away. Jake took a step back and sighed. The expression on his face was enough to make Bella change her mind. His lustful eyes held her attention as she removed herself from the restroom sink.

"Fine but you will make it up to me later."[d]

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she smirked.

Bella opened the door and ran smack into Angela. Her eyes grew wide as she took a step back. Angela's attention shifted between Bella and Jake.

"Really classy."

"Angela back off," Jake said standing in between them.

"Why should I?" She yelled "I turn my back for two minutes and your gone Jake. You left my side to show this slut..."

"Slut," Bella yelled. "Watch your mouth Angela."

"I'll watch what I say from my mouth if you watch what goes into yours."

"I've fucking had it," Jake yelled. "I can't deal with this drama. Angela you and I are over...DONE! I came to the dance with you tonight in order to mend our friendship. But I can see that will never happen. We are done," Jake said. He turned his attention to Bella," And you Bells stop being so damn insecure alright. Both of you are driving me insane." [e]

Bella rolled her eyes at him.

_Insecure! ha the bitch deserves to have her ass beat. I respect the fact that Jake wants to increase the peace but lets be honest this stupid bitch would not know peace if it fell from the sky and landed on her._

Angela had an sincere look upon her face. She gazed into Jake's eyes and smiled,"Your right Jake and I'm sorry. Do you mind if Bella and I talk?"

"I don't think that's a good…"

"Please Jake it's not about drama. I think Bella and I got off on the wrong foot. I'm trying to fix it. "

"Alright. I'll be inside."

Jake left Angela and Bella alone in the hallway. Bella sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry Bella…for everything," she started. "Hey the music is really loud. Lets go talk in the commence area."

Bella followed her until they reached the commence area. She turned to Bella and smiled again.

"I know that you think I'm a bitch and everything but hearing what you think of me has really made me realize that this school is not big enough for the two of us. I worked so hard to be at the top of the pyramid Bella and I'm not about to let some slut from the city fuck up what I have worked so hard for. This is my final warning."

Bella chuckled, "I knew it was too good to be true. Who do you think you are Angela? I'm not about to bow down at all bitch."

"Yes you are. I think you need to be put on a time out Bella, so you can think about your actions."

"And what the fuck does that mean?"

"It means this…" Bella was taken by surprise when two guys with masks gripped her tightly and began to drag her down the hall towards a dark closet.

"Get your fucking hands off me," she yelled. "Angela you bitch. Just wait I'm going to make your life a living hell for the rest of my time in Forks."

Angela watched with a smirk as they disappeared with Bella. She rushed over towards the door and opened it.

"Hurry up Libby," Angela said. "We have to get back in there."

"Do you have any idea just how painful these high heels are?" Libby complained.

"Shut up." Angela grabbed her arm and tugged her down the hallway.

"Stick to the plan. Asher is in gold and black just like you."

After a few drinks and a few instructions Libby or 'Bella' should we say was all over Asher despite his efforts to stop her. She was not aware of his situation or his homosexuality, if you will.

Libby turned slightly to see Jake gazing in her direction. His expression showed exactly how pissed he was. Libby smirked and decided it was time to turn it up a notch. She grabbed Asher and shoved her tongue in his mouth. He didn't refuse her.

Their tongues danced together until she pulled away slightly. He gripped her waist tightly and leaned in to whisper to her, "Bella what the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Libby whispered.

"I mean, you know that I am not into you in that way. You have to stop. I am uncomfortable with this."

"I want you," Libby whispered.

"But you know the circumstances Bella. I am trying my best to keep this charade going but I can't if you continue to do things like this."

Libby sighed. "Don't be that way," she said as she guided her fingers down to his zipper and bit her lip.

Asher pushed her hands away and gripped her wrists, "Bella stop coming on to me."

"Why don't you stop acting like a homo and give me what I want," Libby hissed.

"I am gay Bella. I thought I could trust you but I guess not. Your just like the rest of them in this school. I'm out of here."

Libby stood completely dumbfounded as she watched him walk away from her. Asher stormed out of the building. Libby was mentally kicking herself. Asher was gay? That little detail was enough to knock off her game. She turned to see Jake still staring at her. Angela was attempting to keep him occupied but it was not working.

"Hey Bells," She heard a deep voice from behind her.

Libby turned to see Paul, Embry, and Jared. They were lined up against the wall with a few girls surrounding them.

"Get over here," Paul said. "You've been M.I.A. lately."

Libby rolled her eyes and brushed them off.

"Bells," Embry called. "Is it really like that now? Bells?"

Libby flipped them the finger.

"Okay well fine," Paul yelled. "Screw you."

"I bet You wish."

Libby went over towards the door and flipped out her cell phone to text Angela.

_Ange,_

_Asher is gay! This plan is a bust. You are on your own. I will see you at home._

And with that, she exited the building.

Angela read Libby's text intently. Her anger had begun to flare but she managed to swallow it. This night was almost through and once the party was over she was going to have Jake in her arms begging her to make love to him. She leaned over to Jake who was staring into space. He was so confused and pissed off that he was ready to leave. Bella was not the girl who he thought she was. Even though he loved her, he had watched her hurt him enough for one night. He was pretty sure she had just left with Asher and there was no way he could stop her.

"Jake babe what's wrong?" Angela said.

"Nothing."

"You seem upset," she said. "Talk to me Jake. You know that you can talk to me about anything. I'm here for you always."

" What did you and Bella talk about?"

"We only shared a few words. She decided that you were not the one for her. She said she would step aside so that we could try to mend our relationship."

"Was that what she said?"

"Yes. I would never lie to hurt you. Besides she just left with Asher. There is your proof. Jake I love you. Forget about her. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Do you want to get out of here?" Jake asked.

"Of course. Lets go."

Angela wound her arm in his as they headed towards the door.

_BANG!_

_POUND!_

_STOMP!_

"Angela," Bella yelled. "You bitch! I am going to murder you, bring you back from the dead, and then kill you again. This is war. Open this door right now you deceitful, vindictive, slut!"

Bella continued to pound on the door from the dark closet. She could not stop the tears as they filled her eyes. Angela was the worst bitch on the planet. She was responsible for locking her in the closet and Bella was determined to make her pay.

"You bitch," Bella banged against the door. "Open the damn door. Somebody get me out of here!"

She slid her body down against the door and sighed. The night had gotten 10 times worse. Where the hell was Alice? Where the hell was Jake? Where the fuck was everyone when she needed them?

She placed her hands on her face. Suddenly the knob began to jiggle and the door opened, causing her body to fall backwards onto the floor.

Bella looked up into a pair of dark brown eyes. It was a woman with creamy skin. She had brunette hair with blond highlights. Bella gave a slight smile and stood to her feet, wrapping her arms around the very petite woman.

"Oh thank god," Bella said.

"No problem but if you don't mind me asking, what the hell were you doing in the closet?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "You don't want to know. Oh I'm Bella by the way. Bella Swan."  
"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Kiree. Kiree Newton."

"Newton?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Mike Newton is my younger brother."

"You look a little old to attend this school don't you?"

Kiree laughed lightly and then smiled.

"I'm a investigative reporter. I um...followed someone here, to Forks actually. I was doing research on a guy named Carlisle Cullen."

"Cullen? Why?"

"Well he um… a few years ago my college professor introduced me to him. She had been dating him for a while and then she came up missing. He was umm…forget it I have just been keeping a close eye on him for a while and my professor was only one of many girls who he had come in contact with who had gone missing. She was a really good friend of mine and I owe it to her to at least look into it."

"Well maybe you should talk to Edward and Alice Cullen. They attend this school. It was nice meeting you Kiree but I have to go."

"Like wise," she said. "See you around Bella."

Bella ran as fast as she could down the hallway. She snatched the mask off her face and entered the gym. The music was still radiating as she scanned the crowd for Jake and Angela. She noticed Paul and Embry near the wall and rushed over to them, "Hey guys have you seen Jake?"

"Oh look she's talking to us now," Paul snapped. "Little miss rich girl with a stick up her ass is trying to make conversation."

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"You're our fucking problem," Embry spat viciously. "What the fuck kind of games are playing? Are you intentionally trying to hurt Jake? If so than mission accomplished."

"Do not give me shit right now…"

"Why not?" Paul asked "You like acting like a slut but when someone calls you out on it you have a problem. You should really grow up Bella. I am pissed because now we have to deal with all the fucking drama you cause when Jake phases."

"Paul what the hell are you talking about?" She yelled. "I've spent the past two hours locked in a fucking closet thanks to Angela and I am going to murder that psychotic, obsessed bitch!"

"Closet?"

"Yes, a fucking closet Embry."

"But you were just making out with Asher."

"That was not me you idiot. I don't know who it was. I would never do that with him. Where is he?"

"He left with you about 20 minutes ago."

Bella yelled, "That was not me! Where is Jake?"

"I don't know. He and Angela left about five minutes after you…I mean whoever that was and Asher left."

"Okay I have to go guys," Bella said storming out of the gym.

She was nervous as she drove erratically to Jake's house. She knew that it was too risky to show up at his house knowing he had willingly left with Angela. She wanted to fix things with him first and deal with Angela later. But there was always a risk when showing up at a guys house uninvited.

She pulled into his driveway and got out of the car. Bella had learned that Jake and Billy kept a spare key under the doormat just in case of emergency's. she unlocked the door and stepped inside. The house was dark and quiet as she made her way down the hallway and into Jake's room.

The room was dim due to a tiny lamp on the night stand. Bella glanced over to the bed. Jake was asleep in just his boxers and he was alone. Bella sighed in relief. She stared at him as her eyes soaked up his physique. To her, he was the most beautiful man in the world. She smiled, sliding off her heels. Bella looked up to see Jake sitting up in the bed. His expression was not pleasant but she had prepared herself for his wrath anger.

"Bella what are you doing here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be with your date?"

"Jake I can explain…"

Jake sighed and sat up slightly, "I hope so. Do you have any idea how pissed off I am Bella? I'm not in the mood for your games right now. You are all about games and I really don't have time for anymore of your bullshit tonight."

"Is that what you think Jake? You know everything is not a game with me."

"I can't tell."

Bella stood up straight. The knife had shown itself and it was stabbing her in the heart now. She could not hold back the tears. Jake got up from the bed and walked closer to her. Before Bella could open the door Jake had closed her in so that she could not move. Both his arms were blocking her movements. Bella sighed and tried to push him away but he didn't budge.

"Will you just let me leave," she said as the tears fell from her eyes.

"No. I'm not going to let you just runaway Bella."

"You think it was so hard on you to see me with someone else but what about me? What about how I feel Jacob? I was locked in a fucking closet for two hours thanks to your fucking date but did you know? No, you didn't because you were too busy enjoying your time with her!" Bella yelled at him.

"What are you talking about Bella?" he said removing his arms.

Both of them were breathless and full of emotions.

"Didn't you just hear a word I said, Jacob?"

"What are we doing here Bella? What the hell is this? First you throw your ass at every guy in the dance knowing it would make me upset, you leave the dance with Asher to do god knows what, and then you just show up here expecting me to welcome you with open arms?. I guess it is true that you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

Bella stood there deciding on what to do. A part of her wanted to strangle him but of course, that was just her emotions getting the best of her. It didn't matter what anyone said about her. At least that is was what she told herself but at this moment what Jake thought about her meant everything. He thought that she was a hoe. That reason alone was enough to make her flee.

Bella just nodded her head and turned to leave. For once she was being the bigger person and walking away but that was until Jake grabbed her arm gesturing for her to stop. She started swinging [g]her arms frantically as she pushed him to the bed straddling his was an emotional wreck. All of her anger was showing as she continued.

She was not only just pissed at him, but Angela too. After a few more punches she stopped and tried to get up. Jake flipped her over with little effort and held her arms in place so that she could not move.

"Are you done now? Hitting me is not going to change a damn thing! You are emotionally attached to me. It's not just about sex anymore. The sooner you admit that to yourself the better off we will be."

"You don't mean anything to me, Jacob. You are not my boyfriend."

"Is that so?""

"I'm done with you Jacob Black!"

Jake shook his head, "Bella…"

"Let me up now Jacob! I was fucking locked in a closet by that stupid bitch that you love so much! You cared enough to take her to the dance and you probably fucked her too."

"I'm going to pretend you did not say that because I know you are upset."

"Oh, screw you. She is a psychotic bitch who needs help and you are the only one who does not see it. Fuck you Jake!"

"Calm down," He said gripping her tighter.

"Permettez-moi tout de suite. Je ne plaisante pas. Je vais hurler," Bella yelled.

"For Christ sake's Bella, speak English."

"Vis que vous avez trou du cul."

Jake leaned in to kiss her but Bella tried to resist. She knew if he succeeded, it would all be over.

After a few seconds of struggling, Jake's lips met hers. Bella moaned slightly as her resolve faded. It was absolutely amazing to her how his lips could make everything so right.

A few seconds ago Bella felt disrespected but now she felt nothing but passion. Jake released her pulling her completely into his embrace. Bella wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She was nearly naked in her mini dress. She felt his member stiffen against her core as his lips trailed down to her collar bone, licking and sucking at her skin.

"Jake," she whined. "I hate you."

"Really?" he breathed against her ear.

Bella could only whimper under his touch.

"Mmm, no you don't bells."

"I do. I hate you so much."

"Is that why you are angry," He whispered. "Is that why I cause all of these emotions to rise within you? Because you hate me….I don't think so."

"Jake I'm scared…"

"You don't have to be Bella. We are already halfway there."

Jake pulled away to stare into her eyes. They were still red from the tears, "I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" he asked. "Say that you do?" He said as he snaked his hand up the inner part of her thigh.

Bella closed her eyes and let out a loud moan as he ripped her thong off. "I love you Bella. You scare me so much because I know you can break me. You have that much power over me. I fall in love with you all over again every time you smile. I want to be everything you need. I want to be the reason you laugh. I am madly in love with you Isabella Swan. You are the only person that has the potential to hurt me and that scares me but because of you, I don't mind the fact that I may risk getting hurt."

Bella was speechless. Jake's eyes were full of so much passion that it was making her head spin. She wanted to ask since when he realized he loved her but she could not bring herself to ruin this moment, even if the last comment he made slightly pained her. But the look in his eyes conveyed all his words.

"I love you too."

Kiss.

"I love you so much Jake," she mumbled against his lips. "I promise I will never hurt you babe, ever, I swear. What you saw tonight was not me. I didn't do those things. I could never hurt you."

Kiss.

"I believe you Bells. Now shut up and kiss me."

#

"Libby," Angela yelled into her phone. "What the hell is been up with your phone? I've been calling you for over two hours. I have a flat tire and mom is asleep. I need you to come and pick me up!" Angela hit the steering wheel as she yelled. "I need you to pick me up now Lib, right fucking now! I'm on Tendril road. It's completely dark out here and my phone is about to die!"

Libby agreed and Angela hung up the phone. Her thoughts began to drift to Jake. Maybe if he had not turned her down she would be wrapped in his arms right now . The thought of his rejection made her blood boil in her veins.

Angela decided after 30 minutes waiting for Libby, she was going to figure out how to change a flat tire herself.

She unlocked the door to her car and stepped out into the cold dark road. There was not a car in sight. Everything was dark as the thick fog crept down the road.

Angela's heels clattered against the asphalt as she made her way towards the trunk of her car. She popped it and found a tire similar to the flat one but a little smaller. She grabbed it and made her way towards the side of the car.

"Shit Ang, think. You have to have learned something while spending nights in Jake's garage while he worked on cars."

Angela turned around and gasped for air as she heard the movement of feet. The movements were swift as she glanced around and dropped the tire to the ground.

"Who is there?" she yelled.

The silence was frightening as she rotated into the other direction.

"I have pepper spray and a knife," she warned.

The silence continued to fill the air and the movements stopped, "Fuck this," Angela said as she made her way back towards the drivers door and opened it. Before she could close it shut behind her a hand gripped the handle pulling it open. Angela jumped as she held her hand over her heart and she gazed up into breathtaking Topaz eyes.

"God damn it! What are you doing out here?" She hissed catching her breath.

"I saw a damsel in distress and thought I'd help you out but if you don't need my help, that's fine," he said as he began walking away.

"No wait…" Angela said getting out of the car. "Edward wait, I do need your help. Please?"

He turned and gave her his dazzling crooked smile. "Okay I'll help you but it's going to cost you."

Angela shrugged, "I have cash. That is no problem. How much?"

Edward shook his head, "I don't need your money."

He paused.

"I'm very hungry."

Angela raised an eyebrow, "Well I don't have any food. But…I do have gum."

Suddenly Angela was being pinned to the car. Her eyes filled with horror as Edward's grip got tighter. She tried to pull away but it was a weak attempt. Edward gazed into her eyes intensely. Angela's body relaxed as she stared back, never resisting his gaze.

"Angela," Edward whispered.

"Yes," she said in a daze.

"Say something to make me feel slightly better about this ordeal. I feel a little bad for taking advantage of you," He said pushing a few locks away from her face. "I hope you don't mind but I love to play with my food."

"I don't mind," she said.

"Good...now take my hand."

Angela did as he said and in an instant they disappeared into the night.

#

"Okay Alice, you have to calm down," Carlisle said.

Alice glared at him. That was easy for him to say. He did not see a problem with Edward's bloody diet. But Alice not so much. She was worried sick!

How long could people go missing before someone took notice? How much could she possibly please her brother and uncle before they decided to kill her first? She knew that at this moment they needed her. They both needed blood to survive. Alice was their only hope to get it during daylight hours.

She wanted to run but there was not one place on Earth that she believed she would be safe. Eventually they would find her and she would soon be dead along with the rest of them.

" Carlisle, I am trying but you know how Edward is! He has not been out of this house since the change. He could have drained Forks by now."

Carlisle seemed amused by Alice. "That is true."

"Call him," Alice demanded. "Do that little thing with your brain and get him to come home."

"Alice I am not going to control him. I've given him the option to make his own decisions."

"So it does not matter whether his choices are good ones or bad ones?" Alice asked.

"Correct. Besides, who are we to judge what is good and bad?"

A melodic voice chimed into the conversation, "Where is Bella?" Renee asked.

Carlisle smiled as he took her hand. "Love, she is still with the canine."

"I don't like that," Rene pouted. "I don't like her hanging around a pack of mutts. Bring her here."

Carlisle shook his head and smiled, "You know the plan, sweetheart. It's too well structured to forget it. Bella will be with us soon enough my love."

Renee sighed, "I really hate the distance I am forced to keep. The gifts and emails are not enough for her. She continues to call me. I want to talk to her."

"In due time my love but right now you have to stay away from her. As long as she is safe, that is all that matters."

"She is not safe with Edward around."

"Edward is not going to harm her. His love and affection only blossomed when he turned. Your feelings for people will heighten when you become a vampire. Whatever you feel for someone will increase and will be your obsession. Both Edward and Jacob have her best interest at heart."

"Well good, she is safe."

"For now," Carlisle added.


	10. Chapter 10 Naomi

A/N: I do not own Twilight, it's characters, or the plot. This story is OCC and rated mature for adult content. You have been warned. Sorry guys for the huge delay. It's been forever. I hope you continue to read and that you will enjoy the chapter. I promise to update sooner. Until next time...

Beta: Rocksteady54

Chapter Ten

Bella opened her eyes as the pelting water of the shower sounded only a few feet away. She rolled over to gaze at the clock on the nightstand. It's was ten a.m.

She sighed.

She could only imagine the fit Charlie was throwing at their home. Bella had not planned to stay out all night, but she refused to to sleep through the night with Jake mad at her.

After the bitch fest, she found herself in his arms where she belonged. Normally things were hot, heavy, and vulgar between Bella and Jake. But last night had been completely different. Jake had managed t;o do things that no guy had ever done to her. He worshiped her body with every ounce of love that he felt for her.

If Bella had been questioning his true feelings for her, after last night, she would never worry about that again.

The way he confessed his love for her had fulfilled her heart's desires leaving Bella no choice but to surrender to his vices. Jake told her how beautiful she was over and over again. He never hesitated when telling her how amazing she felt. He had gotten deep inside of her soul. Bella had fallen over the edge again and again; more times than she ever imagined possible. She loved him. Her body craved his. They molded perfectly together - always.

She smiled to herself and rolled over in the direction of the bathroom. As much as she hated to get out of Jake's bed and head back home, she knew that she had to. It would only be a matter of time before Charlie would come looking for her with his shot-gun in hand.

Bella moved from the bed and walked into the bathroom. The steam was solid across the mirror as she wiped it with the palm of her hand. She admired her reflection. Her brown hair was wild, an indication of what occurred the night before. She was completely naked and had no shame; her body was perfect. It was perfect enough to flaunt in front of the guy that she could not get enough of.

As the shower ceased, she turned on the faucet. Bella leaned over and splashed water on her face. She stood up again to see Jake standing behind her.

"Morning," she smiled.

Jake smirked flirtatiously and wrapped his arms around her waist. His chest was bare and wet against her back as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"Like a baby."

He kissed her shoulder repeatedly. Bella realized how hard he was against her back. She sighed, "Charlie's going to kill me."

"Maybe."

"He'll kill you too," Bella added.

"I can handle Charlie."

Bella chuckled, "He will handle you."

"Well, I'll handle you." Jake breathed into the crook of her neck as he sucked her skin into his mouth.

Bella closed her eyes and inhaled. The last thing that should have been occurring was this. She had never been the kind of girl that deprived herself of what she wanted.

"Jacob," she moaned.

"I love it when you say my name," he said huskily.

Bella grinned, "We are not having sex. I have to go."

Bella tried to pull away but Jake quickly objected by pulling her back to him. He gripped her waist lifting her and placed her tiny frame on top of the sink. Quickly he moved between her thighs. Before Bella could utter a single word his hands gripped tighter sliding her forward, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist. His cock was hard and pressed against her wet sex. She had been objecting to this earlier, but of course; Jake brought out her inner animal.

"You're bad," she said.

Jake retorted. "So are you," He whispered into her ear as he thrust completely inside of her.  
Bella gripped tightly onto the bathroom sink. She bit down onto her lip as Jake began his assault on her body, enjoying her as she took all of him in.

"God, you feel so good," He moaned.

"Oh Jake..."

There was a loud thump on the door. Jake stopped his movements and Bella's eyes flashed open. Fear framed them as she gripped tightly onto him.

"Uh...yeah," Jake said.

"Is Angela in there Jake?" Billy said.

"Angela?" Jake questioned. "Why would Angela be here?"

"Her parents are here for her."

"Dad, I have not seen Angela since last night." Jake informed.

"Jacob, I need you downstairs right away."

Jake remained quiet until he was sure that Billy was not outside the door. He turned back to Bella. Her face was flustered and confused as she removed herself from sink.

"I have to go." She stated.

"Just give me a few minutes to figure out what is happening, okay?"

Bella nodded as she followed him out of the bathroom. Once inside of his, room Bella turned on the television and sat down on the bed. Jake kissed her soft lips sweetly before turning to put on his shirt.

"Five minutes?"

Bella smiled lovingly. "Okay."

#

Jake sat down on the couch as he watched Mrs. Webber, Angela's mother, wipe the tears from her eyes. He was a little confused by her visit and as to why she seemed so distraught .

"Morning," Jake said politely.

"I really am sorry that I had to come over this early, but Angela is missing. Libby found her car abandoned on the side of the road last night with all of her things still in place. We notified chief Swan of her disappearance and he agreed to do anything her could to help us. Please say that you've heard from her?" She sobbed.

Mrs. Webber removed another tissue from her purse and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes continuously. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a brief second before opening them again.

Tears filled Jake's eyes as he shook his head no. There was no secret that Angela and Jake were over but that did not mean that he hated her. Jacob loved her but he would never be in love with her again. Bella had his heart. But the thought that something awful happened to her caused his heart to weep.

Jake began to reminisce about their relationship. It had been a rocky one but he accepted her and was willing to work on their relationship. The fact that he would one day imprint did not stop Jake from giving her his heart once upon a time. The idea of love had been intriguing and soon both Angela and Jake had found it, together.

Time could not replace every memory that they both shared. The thought that she would never grow up and find happiness with in herself and life nearly tore him apart. That was all that Jake wanted for her. He did not want to fight with her, see her suffer, or waste away because of their break up. What he truly wanted was for things to go back to the way that they were before both of their hearts were lying in pieces on the floor. He would never wish anything harmful on anyone.

Jake wiped a few stray tears away before turning his attention to Billy. Billy's potent features remained hard as he gazed into his son's eyes, "What happened last night Jacob?" Billy asked. "I heard a girl's voice, so I figured that maybe you made up or something."

"Bella and I made up."

"Bella Swan?" Mrs. Webber asked.

"Yes. My girlfriend."

Angela's mother's expression hardened. "Angela spoke of her before. I didn't realize that you had moved on so quickly."

"Things happen," Jake shrugged.

"Indeed they do. There are things we need to discuss, Jacob. With Angela's disappearance, I feel that it is only right that you know the truth about her."

"What do you mean the truth?" Jake asked confused.

Mrs. Webber sighed and looked directly into his eyes.

"Angela is ill."

"Sick?" Jake asked.

"Yes she is. More than you can imagine. When Angela was five-years-old she would refer to herself as Naomi. It occurred frequently. As the years passed I could distinctly notice the difference in her attitude. Sometimes, she was the sweetest person I had ever known. It was not until things went wrong that she changed."

"Changed?" Jake asked dolefully. "What do you mean a difference in her attitude? I don't-"

"She started acting out. Then there were the massive amount of headaches. Sometimes they were so bad that she could not stand to open her eyes. She became paranoid; as if the entire world were out to get her. Then one morning she woke up and I could tell Angela was not herself. A mother knows her own and I took her to see Dr. Regal, a psychiatrist, and he diagnosed her with dissociative identity disorder - in other words: multiple personality disorder."

Jake had to pick his mouth up from the ground as he tried to comprehend what Angela's mom was saying. Was it possible that his ex-girlfriend, the one he thought that he had known so well, had been mentally ill? Was it possible that the person he had willingly fell hard for had never been who she claimed to be? Deep down inside a part of him was hurting. He wondered how Angela could keep something like this from him? Or was it possible that Angela did not keep it from him, maybe it was Naomi?

Jake stood to his feet. Anger coursed through his veins as he paced back and forth frantically. He stopped abruptly, before turning his attention toward Mrs. Webber. His eyes darkened with rage as he yelled at her, "You knew all of this time and never told me? We were in love and it never crossed your mind to tell me the truth even if Angela did not? You are her mother. What would have happened if one day I ever had an encounter with Naomi?"

"You were in love with Naomi. The medication that Angela was on suppressed one of her personalities and helped tame the other. We had no idea that Naomi would become dominant. Angela let go of the the name Naomi as she matured. She decided to go by what was printed on her birth certificate," she responded.

Jake clenched his fists at his side. No excuse would work on his. As far as he was concerned Mrs. Webber had more than enough time to inform him of her illness but she had not. It was unfortunate that she decided to keep such a huge factor of Angela's life hidden until the worse had happened. Jake shook his head. "Ugh! This is fucked up on so many levels. Why are you telling me this now?"

"...Because I found a trash bag full of medication that Angela had not taken, three months worth to be exact. Jake, I need your help. Angela was her best when she was with you. If you hear from her, I need you to help bring her home for me. It's the only way to help her. I don't think you realize what your break-up did to her."

"I did not know her," Jacob yelled. "Angela did not trust me enough to tell me the truth! Why should I help her?"

"Because somewhere, some place deep inside of you, there is still love for her. Jacob I know that you are a good kid. I'm sorry about our dishonesty but I just wanted Angela to have a chance at a normal life. It was a life that she never had."

"I um...I have to go. Bella is still upstairs. I'm really sorry about Angela but please do not go knocking on anymore doors. Just let chief Swan do his job."

"Jacob, maybe it would be best if you saw less of Bella Swan." She stated.

"What?"

"I've never met Bella but I can say that Angela was fine until she came along. I believe that Angela may have run off because of Bella. I don't know much about her but Angela had made it clear that Bella wanted her to disappear. I'm not completely sure what to think, but Naomi is in control."

"I have to go," Jacob repeated. He turned away from them and began walking toward the stairs.

Jake was silent as the tears formed in his eyes. He fought an internal battle with himself to hold back the tears. So many emotions fled through him as he thought back to the time that he spent with Angela. The way they were, all that he believed that they shared, vanished. The memories faded into the background with the thought of who she really was.

Jake paused and inhaled deeply before opening the bedroom door. Bella sat quietly at the edge of his bed, just the way he had left her. With his movement he caught her gaze fully of worry.

Jake stood frozen as he debated on what the right thing to do was. He wondered if he should tell Bella what happened downstairs? Should he express how much pain he felt? Jake sighed and closed the door behind him. Both Bella and Jacob remained quiet for only a moment.

"Jake," Bella said. "You're upset..."

It was not a question but more of a statement. She could sense his frustration. Bella gazed into his eyes for a moment. She was trying to put aside her own worry. Just as she was about to, she realized the emotion that was written on his face - heartbreak.

"Bella, Angela is missing," Jake said somberly. "Her mother is downstairs crying her eyes out as we speak. What is someone kidnapped her or if she's hurt?"  
Jake ran his hands roughly over his face as he fought back the tears that threatened to release.

"Are you sure that she did not run off?" Bella inquired. "She could be out doing whatever her heart desire."

Jake sighed. "She's missing."

"Well, how do you know?" She asked.

"I don't," Jake snapped. "She's just gone, alright."

Bella glared at him and stood to her feet. "I was just stating the obvious.I mean come on Jake this is just another stunt to get your 's be real here."

Jake met her gaze. "And what the hell does that mean?"

"It means that Angela is spoiled and is used to getting what she wants. She was upset that she did not win..."

Jake cut her off. "She did not win what? Bella, this is not about the stupid game of clashing egos that you and Angela had going. Something terrible could have happened to her. What the hell is the prize anyway?"

Bella snatched her cell phone from the nightstand and headed for the door. Jake blocked it before her hand could grip the door knob.

"Move," Bella said.

"No."

"Move, Jacob."

"Bella, will you stop trying to run off."

"I'm not going to sit here and endure your emotional abuse because of your stupid ex who may or may not be missing. I thought you loved me."

"I do," Jake said. "You have no idea how much I love you Bella, and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I want to believe you but look at you Jake. Your nearly in tears because of her. You love her."

"I do love her," Jake acknowledged. "But I'm not in love with her. I've known Angela for a very long time. You can't expect me not to care."

Bella shouted furiously, "Why is Angela always the third wheel in our relationship, Jake? Have you though about that at all? I have thought about it. She's been nothing but a bitch to me since the moment I walked into Forks high school."

"You were rude to her as well, Bella. You were not always the victim," Jake yelled at her.

"Now you are defending her?" she asked furiously now standing to her feet.

"I'm not defending Angela. I don't even know who she is, Bella. Everything that she had ever told me, everything that I thought we were in the past - was all one big lie. It's all a lie. I don't want you to think that I'm in love with her, but it hurts."

Bella sighed. "It should not hurt. Listen, I'm going to go home and give you time to think."

"I don't need time to think. What I need is you," Jake said pulling her close. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, securing her body to his. "I need you."

"I hope so," Bella said.

"Don't hope," Jake avowed bleekly. "Just know...that all I need...is you."

Bella smiled sweetly at Jake, "I'm sorry. So what happened downstairs?" She asked.

Jacob's expression turned cold again as he stepped away from her. Bella ran one hand through her hair nervously as she waited for him to speak.

"She's sick," Jacob mumbled.

"Who is sick?"

"Angela...she is sort of...well sick."

"Jacob, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Angela is insane. You were right."

Bella folded her arms and held back a the laugh that fought hard to erupt from deep within her. She had been right all along. Although she never really believed that Angela was insane, a bitch maybe, but insane? Not really.

"I think you need to explain to me further," Bella said, leading him over to the bed.

#

There was a sharp pain in the pit of Angela's stomach. She regained consciousness as her eyes fluttered open. There was nothing, only darkness. Fear washed over her as the thought of what happened occurred to eyes, the deep crimson eyes that she last saw made her aware that the end was near. Angela felt weak as her body slumped over in the chair. Wet thick locks over hair remained slick and pressed to the side of her face. Sore eyes, made it nearly impossible for her to keep them open. There was an gut wrenching feeling that took a hold of her as seconds turned into minutes and still silence filled the air around her. No escape was attempted. She wanted it all to be over soon.

Tears fell from her body began to tremble in fear and anticipation. She was sure that Edward Cullen would kill her. Some part of her welcomed it but there was also a part of her that wanted to escape.

Unknown to Angela Edward was only a few feet away from her. He decided to take her to his parent's cabin. His parents had a cabin built when both Edward and Alice were little. They rarely had time for family vacations so they would take the children there to pretend that they were away from home. It was a spacious, two bedroom, and two bathroom cabin full of innocent childhood memories.

Edward's body rested against the cool white cottoned sheets of the queen sized bed in the master bedroom. He was shirtless with his eyes closed savoring the scent of Angela's blood that circulated in the room. It was soothing for him. The smell, the taste, even the texture of blood upon his fingertips made him feel as if he needed more of it and fast. Blood and the hunt had become and obsession of his. It took every last ounce of will power in order for him keep Angela alive for this long. But he needed to see her suffer. Edward wanted her death to be painfully slow. He planned to see just how far he could push her body and spirit before they completely gave up on her.

He inhaled, turning slightly in the direction of Angela's semi-unconscious body. She was seated in a chair with her hands handcuffed behind her back. The chair was placed in the center of the bedroom. The cabin was dark but Edward could see clearly.

Angela's sobs filled the air. Her voice had become music to his ears. Her wails were scenic and reminded him of why he chose not to kill her sooner. Edward could not bring himself to care about her pain. She deserved to feel pain for all of the wrong she had done.

"Kill me," Angela sobbed. "Please, just kill me."

Edward sat up in the bed and raked his fingers across his scalp in confusion. Killing her had been an option that he considered. But torment had become a better one.

He bit his lip in anticipation of feeling the blood drain from her body and fill his. He was obsessed with the idea of instilling fear in those who believed that they were the ones who should be feared. Angela had reigned in Forks High School for the last three years. She was a greedy bitch. He knew that and Edward found it hilarious that she thought he would do her a kindness by killing her.

Edward began to laugh malevolently as he stood to his feet. "Poor Angela. Kill me please," He taunted. "I never thought that I would see the day that Angela Webber shed a tear. Do you want remorse? Is that what you want? You want me to feel sorry for you, am I correct?"

Edward began to pace back and forth. He wished that nightfall would come soon. He wanted to play a game of cat and mouse with Angela. He wanted her to try to escape so he could hunt her and more than likely kill her.

"Edward," Angela sobbed breathlessly. "Please..."

"You know Angela, I used to have the biggest crush on you. I would watch you - admiring everything about you. You were beautiful, you still are. But unfortunately, I was not what you wanted. Nope, Edward Cullen was not good enough for you. But you know, that is not the reason that I hate you. Oh no, I can get over being turned down - but what I can not get over is the fact that you, Angela Webber, took something that belonged to my sister. You took her innocence away from her."

"I never intended for it to go that far!" Angela screeched.

"Do you have any idea of how long it took me to heal my sister?" He yelled.

"It was a prank," Angela sobbed.

"It was rape! And you are going to admit that to yourself tonight. You are going to own up to what you've done!" Edward hissed.

He was in front of Angela in a flash. Although Angela could not see him, he was glaring at her viciously. Edward fought the urge to rip her from limb to limb. He took a step back

Edward had always promised himself and Alice that when the time was right, Angela would get what she deserved. Edward knew that her time was now.

"That prank consisted of my sister locked inside of a classroom with a guy who forced himself onto her. It was you who gave her the drink, it was you who did not come to her aid. You listened to her sobs, Angela. I'm not sure why Alice did not turn you in to the police along with him. You had a hold over her and you hurt her."

"I did not think that he would go that far," Angela yelled. "I never meant for that to happen!"

"You did," Edward yelled, slapping her across the face. "You wanted Alice to suffer. You were jealous of her. You've always wanted the things that you cannot have. You're a leech, sucking the life from anything remotely good in this town."

Edward used vampire speed until he reached the light switch. He turned on the light, slightly turning to face her. Horror flashed across her face, her eyes went wide, taking in Edward's being. His eyes were a deep red; his body stance hard as marble as he peered at her. Angela began to struggle with the handcuffs on her wrists as the tears fell from her eyes. Edward smirked and moved swiftly until he was in front of her.

"Now, now little Angela, let's not make any wrong decisions. I'm not through with you yet."

"Help me!" Angela screamed, as she twisted in her chair, causing it to fall to the wooden floor. "Someone please..." she sobbed.

"You're a pathetic bitch," Edward hissed. "Where's Angela? At least make this a little fun for me. You know I really get sick of the same routine."

"What do you want from me?" Angela asked.

"What do I want?" Edward said, remaining in ponderous in thought. "Why do you instantly think men want something from you?"

"You're not going to get away this," Angela warned.

Edward chuckled. "Who will stop me? You know I doubt that anyone will come to your rescue and if they do, I'll kill them too."

Edward kneeled down beside Angela's body and brushed her hair away from her face. "You know, you look horrible in the morning. You should really clean yourself up."

"What are you going to do to me? What the hell are you?"

"You will just have to wait and see," Edward said coldly.

#

Alice sat quietly in the living room of her house with her knees pulled to her chest. The house was empty and cold. She was terrified of what would happen next. She knew that Carlisle and Renee were secured underground until dusk. That gave her plenty of time to think. Alice was afraid to go into the basement where her parents were chained up. It hurt her heart to see them as prisoners in their own home. But what could she possibly do?

She could release them, tell them to run but Carlisle would find them and kill them. It was still a mystery as to why he had chosen to keep them alive. Everyday Alice faced the possibility of death. But she would play by their rules if it meant saving the people that she loved. Alice knew that she would be no good to Bella - dead. Carsile had intentions that were still hidden. Bella Swan was included in whatever plot he had.

Alice quickly stood to her feet and began pacing back and forth. The stillness in the air had begun to set in as she froze, gazing around. Quickly she grabbed her car keys, purse, and bolted from her house. She stumbled down the pathway towards her car and quickly got in.

Alice drove in silence until she reached Bella's house. She had no idea of what she would say to her but felt as if she should say something. Bella had to know the amount of danger she was in. Learning that Jacob Black was a werewolf had offered some form of relief. She was relieved to know that he mated with Bella. That meant that Bella had protection. But even Jacob Black and his pack were not enough to put Alice's worries at ease.

Edward had never returned home and even though he was a completely different species now, she hoped that he had beat the sunlight. She hoped that he had found some shelter before daylight.

Alice parked in front of the Swan residence and got out quickly. She rushed over to the door before glancing over her shoulder. Alice felt as if she were being watched, as if someone were lurking in the shadows waiting for her to make one wrong decision. She began to panic as her breathing hitched in her throat. She managed to swallow thickly as Chief Swan opened the door.

He cleared his throat before greeting. "Hello Alice."

"Hi, is Bella home?" She asked. "I really need to speak with her."

"Alice, Bella did not come home last night. She stayed with Jacob."

"Oh," Alice said awkwardly.

"She should be home in a few minutes. You can wait if you like."

"That would be great," Alice said following him inside.

Inside, Alice sat across from Charlie. She watched as he quietly flipped through the television channel. After a few minutes of silence Charlie gazed in Alice's direction and returned the gesture. He noticed how hesitant she was. She seemed a bit shaken up. Her fingers held a firm grip on her knees as she sat on the edge of her seat. Charlie had come across many frightened teenagers in his line of work.

"Alice are you alright?" he asked.

Her eyes met his as, "Sure, I'm fine."

"You seem a bothered by something," Charlie said. "Are you sure that you are alright?"

Alice nodded, "Yes I'm fine."

After a few moments Charlie heard the door knob turn and in walked Bella. She wore the same black dress and plat form heels from the night before. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and tucked under. Bella's eyes were full of worry as she met Charlie's gaze. The wrath of Charlie had been what she anticipated for staying out last night. But when she notice Alice sitting across from him her attention shifted. Alice did not look like her usual chipper self. Her eyes had dark circles around them and her outer appearance was not flattering. Bella took a step closer as Alice held Bella's gaze. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Isabella Swan," Charlie began to speak angrily. "Only because I was aware that you were with Jacob I have not sent out an Amber alert. But if you two kids make me a grandad at such an young age I would lock you both up."

"Sorry dad," Bella said.

" Angela Webber disappeared last night without a trace. I don't take something of this sort lightly and her mother is insisting that I talk to both you and Jacob. I'm going to take you down to the station."

"Your joking right?" Bella inquired angrily.

"I'm afraid I'm not Bells. Listen kid it's just a few questions and then it will be over."

"Fine. But can I at least change first?"

"Sure."

"Alice," Bella said. "Come up stairs with me."

Alice nodded and quickly followed her out of the room. Once the two girls were inside of Bella's room with the door closed Alice flopped down on the bed. Bella moved quickly toward the closet and began to find something to wear.

"Alice, can I ask you something?" Bella asked gazing over her shoulder.

Alice nodded and sat up completely on the bed, "Sure. Ask away."

"What happened to Edward while he was away?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

Bella turned to face her completely, "I think that you know what I mean Alice. Edward, what secret are you keeping for him?"

#

Kiree Newton sat quietly in the diner as she waited for her brother Mike to meet her for lunch. Mike and Kiree had always been close before she went away to college in Seattle. After that her relationship with her younger brother went hay wire. She wanted to fix their relationship for his sake. Mike had always been a bright kid and Kiree felt that she owed it to him to be the older sibling that he needed even if her arrival in Forks was not permanent.

Mike entered the diner with a baseball cap covering his blond hair. He wore a white tee shirt and ill fitting denim jeans. He stopped at the counter before noticing his sister sitting at a table to the far right. She wore a beautiful smile while waving her hand at him to get his attention. Making his way over to where she sat he smiled and joined her at the table.

"I'm glad that you could make it," Kiree said.

"Yeah, sorry that I'm late. Libby, a friend from school showed up at the house at around six a.m."

Kiree took a sip from her glass of water before speaking again, "Is that your girlfriend?"

Mike shook his head, "No she is just a friend. She was hysterical when she showed up. Her sister vanished last night after the dance."

"What?" Kiree asked in disbelief.

"Libby received a phone call last night from Angela. Libby went to pick Angela up because she had car trouble and found Angela's car abandoned on the side of the road. Her keys were still inside and the door was completely opened."

"Oh my that is very strange. Did she go to the police?"  
"Yes her mom did. It just seemed strange that no one know what has happened to her but yet they are ready to blame someone for her disappearance."

"That does sound strange. I did not notice any strange activity at the dance."

Mike chuckled, "That's because you were not looking for it. I'm sure chief Swan will handle the situation even if Libby is convincing herself that Bella Swan is responsible for her sister's disappearance."

"Bella swan?" Kiree asked incredulously. "There's an intriguing theory."

Mike raised an eyebrow. He knew his sister well enough to know that she would go snooping in business that were not her own,"Don't turn into Sherlock Holmes while you are on vacation here Kiree. You promised mom and dad that you would relax. That is the reason that you are here remember. Your health is more important."

"You are amazing you know that," Kiree smiled sweetly at him. "I promise. Now let's order lunch. I'm starving."

Mike and Kiree enjoyed their lunch and each others company for an hour. But her thoughts continued to drift back to what Mike had shared with her. The fact the a girl had gone missing last night was sad. She had a great amount of sympathy for her family and friends. Angela's sister believed that Bella Swan had something to do with it. Kiree had learned that Bella was good friends with the Cullens. She was the one person who could bring her closer to them. The information that Bella Swan had could be vital to her. If her hunch was right she would be one step closer to proving truth in a theory that no one ever dared to believe in. 


End file.
